Matchmaker
by Infinite Inficio
Summary: Having to return a favour, Hermione is tasked to get Blaise Zabini to go out with Lavender! Blaise thinks Hermione fancies him, and so does Hogwarts! Will Hermione fall for Blaise's charm? And who fell down the window?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

The new re-edited version of Chapter One. With errors deleted. Sort of.

Enjoy the revamped goodness! xD

* * *

'Hermione!'

Hermione chose to ignore the yell.

'HERMIONE!' It was Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor.

'What is it this time, Lavender? Your Herbology assignment? The Potions essay?'

'No, of course not! Say… do you remember that time Harry and Ron challenged you to fly on Harry's broomstick and I told them you were meant to be tutoring me?'

'Uh… yes…' Hermione replied. 'But what does _that_ have to do with anything?'

'Do you recall saying, "Oh, thank you so much Lavender! I will now do you a favour. Anything! Just tell me"?'

'No, I only said that I was really grateful, and thank you.'

'You still owe me a favour for that.'

'Depends what it is… I mean, it's not like I'm gonna do all of your homework for the rest of the year…'

'No! It has NOTHING to do with lessons!'

_But every single favour linked to me has _something_ to do with lessons!_ Hermione thought. 'B-but…'

'Well… you see, I have a crush…'

'You _always_ have a crush…'

'A colossal crush…'

'You _always_ have that, too.'

'It's like, the _real thing_, you know?'

'No, I don't know, and unless you ask for the favour soon I'm leaving!

'Alright, fine! You see… since you're so… confident and all… I was hoping you could ask him stuff… and talk to him, then tell me his interests and all… then you can ask him to go out with me! It's a foolproof plan!' Lavender announced, grinning and blushing.

'I see… which house is this guy in?'

Lavender giggled. 'Well… he's in Slytherin… You know… bad boys have their charms!' Then Lavender almost squealed.

'Lavender, don't tell me you're in love with Draco Malfoy!'

Lavender made a face. 'That arrogant git? Hell no!' she said.

Hermione had a horrified look on her face. 'You just can't!'

'Oh yes I can! He _is_ quite charming you know…' Lavender remarked.

'But Crabbe is terribly ugly! Ugh, I know they say don't judge a book by its cover, but he's both dumb AND ugly! It isn't him? Why did you pick Goyle then? Lavender, do you need glasses, because I can conjure some up for…' Hermione trailed off, when she saw how Lavender was staring at her, and flushed.

Lavender whisper-yelled, 'Don't yell it out! No, I don't like any of them, I like another boy! Now let me just finish!' Hermione listened as Lavender whispered the name into her ear. Her eyes widened.

'HIM! How can I get close enough to HIM!' she whisper-yelled back. Lavender shh-ed her and continued.

'I don't know… it's up to you how you do it! I'm just the one asking for the favour!' she said, and grinned quite wickedly (in Hermione's opinion). Hermione groaned.

'Lavender! This is mission impossible!' she argued.

Lavender laughed. 'Hermione… weren't you the one who always say nothing's impossible as long as you work on it?' Then she walked off. 'Well, I'm going to Divination now… bye, then.'

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the Arithmancy classroom.

She thought about the impossible task from Lavender.

_Blaise Zabini? How can I get close to Blaise freaking Zabini?_


	2. Chapter 2

Due to three demands, I shall continue writing! Fighting against the wrath of laziness! Go me!

* * *

I continued to brainstorm ways of meeting, and actually talking to Blaise Zabini. I even gave up knitting for those house elves!

Now let's see… I think he goes to the library, that's one. I also meet him on most of the lessons, but that's with all the Slytherins, and that's tough. An extra problem is that Draco Malfoy… if he would bugger off for at least one lesson, I might be able to talk to that Zabini boy instead of trying to dodge his insults. How immature is he, we're already in our fifth year, with all the muddles of OWLs and NEWTs and everything… he still manages to throw insults. I'm getting sick of that.

'Hey Harry, look! Hermione's not knitting in her spare time! This cause for a celebration! Hermione, I can't believe you finally decided to give up SPEW!' Ron announced.

'Don't be so immature! I haven't given up trying to give equal rights for these poor elves… I'm just thinking, that's all!' I replied. Lavender didn't want people to know about this… yet.

'But Hermione, you don't need to think more! You're smart already! But I'm curious, what are you thinking about?' Ron asked. 'Perhaps it's me?'

I snorted. 'In your dreams! I have better things to think about!' I replied

'Yeah right, like trying to be a matchmaker!' I thought.

Okay, so it's not that "better", but I have to do it still. I sighed, and decided to give it a rest, and work at the library on my Arithmancy report. Of course, not to finish it, but just add some finishing touches to it that'll probably increase my mark.

'Not that you're not great companion guys, but I'm going to go to the library…'

Ron and Harry shrugged, signalling it's okay, I guess. I continued to walk through the corridor and then into the library. Not much people are here today, except the occasional few who are devoted to their "future". Of course, that includes me. I looked around, maybe Zabini was around here somewhere… Nope, no signs of Zabinis around. Not that I know any Zabini signs, but there doesn't seem to be much Slytherins from the start. Quite an amount of Ravenclaws are here, a considerable amount of Hufflepuffs, but surprisingly, I was the only Gryffindor.

'Hey, where are all the Gryffindors?' I heard a voice said from a group of Ravenclaws.

'Maybe looking to save people and be "brave and noble"… or do works for Dumbledore… being his favourite house and all…'

'Yeah! It's not fair how Gryffindor always win, because of the "additional points" for… I don't know, saving the philosopher's stone, spreading rumours about You-Know-Who…'

If you ask me, I also think it's quite unfair how Gryffindor always win. I am glad that it's my house, but if you ask me, all this winning makes me feel like I'm in a book!

(A/N: Well, she is in a book…)

'I especially hate that Potter boy, what a show-off!'

I turned around, to see who said that. Harry doesn't even WANT to be famous!

'No he's not! Bugger off!' I heard a girl said. It was Cho Chang. Hmm, good news for Harry!

'What is it now, Cho? First you date Cedric and now you want to be with Potter!'

'Shut up, Marietta! I don't think he's a show-off, that's all…'

I decided the Ravenclaw girls were going nowhere, so I walked off to the Arithmancy section.

Now let's see… "Arithmancy Through the Ages"? Read that. My fingers continued tracing among the dusty books. "Arithmancy Made Easy"… "The History of Arithmancy", "Numbers and Why We LOVE Them"… Ew… "MATHS- A Muggle's Guide"… what the hell? Then I found it.

It was called "Arithmancy Uses Out of Gringotts" by "Y. deBank". Strange name… But I heard the book was reviewed as positive in Witch Weekly, and even the Daily Prophet! I took it out of the shelf, and borrowed it to read. As I walked out of the library, a boy slightly taller than me walked in. I heard him say.

'Excuse me, do you have a book by Yolanda deBank? I need it for my Arithmancy project.'

'Nice to see you're working Mr. Zabini. But I'm sorry, Mrs. Granger just took out the only copy of "Arithmancy Uses Out of Gringotts", maybe she'll lend it to you, she's standing right there.'

Wait, Mr. ZABINI? This is Blaise! This is my perfect chance to ask him… stuff!

'Well, Granger? Can I borrow it off you?' Zabini said, right in front of me.

'I need it for my project too…' I said faintly.

'Come on, everyone knows you've finished it already. I gave up. I was about to hand him the book over until an idea strike me…

'Alright Zabini, but you see… a friend of mine apparently fancies you…' I said.

'Who is it? Don't tell me Potter is gay!'

'What? No! A girl… friend of mine. Her name is… Well… she's a fellow Gryffindor!'

'And what does this have to do with me?'

'Well duh, Zabini. Can I ask you some questions?' I continued.

'Uh… sure… ask away!'

'Let's see… hmm… she wants too much answer…' I said as I looked at the list of questions Lavender gave me.

'Look, just take this piece of paper and fill it out, okay? Then return it to me when you get the chance, and I'll give you the book!'

'Fair enough' Zabini replied. Then he snatched the paper from my hand.

'Can't fill it out when I don't have it, no?' he cheekily replied. Then he walked off, laughing. I can't see anything funny.

* * *

(From no one's point of view)

Blaise walked, laughing as he read the paper. Then a few of his Slytherin mates joined him.

'Hey Blaise, what's up mate?' one called Derek asked.

'Nothing… except I think Granger has the hots for me!' Blaise replied.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter Two! Muchos gracias readers! I'm not sure what it means, but I think it's within the lines of "thank you very much". Thanks to all 3 reviewers! Nice to have reviews, really. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, two chapters in a day! I can update real quick when I actually want to... thanks for all the reviews guys!

* * *

(From the POV of no one again) 

'Granger? Puh-lease!' a sly voice was heard behind the group.

'Zabini… you wouldn't go THAT low that you would want to seduce the Mudblood! What proof do you have of it, anyway?' It was Draco Malfoy, who was now snickering at Blaise.

'Shut your hole, Malfoy.' Blaise replied. 'Granger gave me a questionnaire to fill out. She said it was from a "fellow Gryffindor girl". It might as well be her.' He held out the piece of parchment.

Draco snatched the parchment and took a glance at it. 'You sure Zabini? The first question that says "OMG! Blaise, u r soooo hot! How come?" doesn't sound like the Mudblood to me!' Draco argued back.

'Well… have it ever came across you that "Mudblood" is smart enough to not leave traces of her laying around?'

'But…' Draco continued.

'Case closed' Blaise cut off, and went marching to his next lesson, Defence Against Dark Arts. He really hates that Umbridge lady.

'At this rate if the Dark Lord comes even Potter will die…' he thought. Then he sighed, as another boring lesson begins.

* * *

(Blaise's POV) 

That Umbridge is such a bitch. Not that I'm a supporter of Potter now or anything, but I still consider it quite unfair we aren't allowed to practice any magic. So far, I think the best teacher is that Remus Lupin. Too bad he has to resign; he looked like he was quite enjoying teaching us. I wonder what happened…

'_Ahem- hem!_' Um-bitch continued whenever she wanted the class' attention. 'Please everyone read your books on Chapter…' and then she droned off. I opened my book lazily, and continued reading. This is boring…

I looked around the class after quite a long while. It felt like hours, when the lesson isn't even halfway finished. The rest of the class wasn't very amused either, and it looks like they're falling asleep. Eww… Longbottom's drooling on his books! Then I saw Potter and Weasley staring at something. I looked at the same direction they are. Granger continuously put her hand up. I continued to stare at her hopeless attempt. It was more amusing than some textbook on whatsoever… It looks like she was a statue that somehow was able to still bounce up and down, trying to get the fat teacher's attention. I felt like snickering at her, and telling her "It's mission impossible, Granger, even for you".

After a while, a couple of minutes or so, probably all the students that weren't asleep were staring at Granger, constantly ignored by Um-bitch (that's what we Slytherin Umbridge-haters call her. Just because she praises the arrogant twits like Malfoy doesn't mean she does to all of us. We're not all like that stupid little… Well… back to Granger's attempt now). Finally, at the end she decided to stop pretending.

'What is it Miss Granger?'

'I finished reading the chapter.' I sighed. I'm not very surprised. After all the class watching, that's all she's got to say.

'Well then, continue to the next chapter.' Umbridge continued with her sweet, sugary disguised voice.

'I finished reading the whole book.' Granger replied. Now THAT'S amusing. The whole class stared at her again, having a feeling that this argument is going to go somewhere.

Granger then said how she doesn't agree with the theory of some guy. Thinking about it, neither do I, really. Then that teacher just told her that her opinion doesn't matter. I looked around the class. A few students that looked like they were about to put up their hand cowered. It seems that they now realise the Ministry doesn't give a damn about their freedom of speech, as they call "opinion". I heard Potter say that the Ministry started messing with Hogwarts because Fudge is frightened of Dumbledore. Father, on the other hand is glad, since getting rid of Dumbledore means getting rid of the Dark Lord's only obstacle. And… well… if you know my dad, he's a Death Eater. Not something any boy would be very proud of. Except probably that arrogant git Malfoy… but we'll never know. Father kept trying to assure me that to support the Dark Lord is to support the right thing. I don't know… a murderous wizard that just wants to kill people doesn't sound right to me…

* * *

(Now back to Hermione's view) 

I feel very annoyed. You know why? That Umbridge… the Ministry's really going crazy, thinking Dumbledore's training his own personal army. Not only that, she also hates half-breeds, trying to get rid of mermen last time. And now, she's probably gonna put Hagrid on probation! She already put Trelawney on one.

Then I still got Lavender's task to do. Zabini probably haven't thought about the test yet by now… I'll just ask him tomorrow. Strange, he could've done it in our "lesson" of Defence Against Dark Arts. Waste of time… I can't wait until the lesson have finished…

Thank god, it seemed like WEEKS before the end of the lesson. Then I saw Zabini walk out of the classroom. He spotted me, and yelled.

'HEY! GRANGER! I'LL REPLY YOUR PARCHMENT LATER TONIGHT!' he yelled. I blushed, as everyone stared at me.

Then everyone started whispering to their friend… probably about me. I overheard some saying.

'Would you believe it? That bookworm has a crush!' A girl giggled.

'Isn't that cute?' Another voice was heard.

'I always knew she likes the Slytherins…' I overheard Hannah Abbott.

Oh great, now they ALL think I have a crush on Blaise Zabini!

'Cheer up, Hermione, better you than me.' Lavender said as she tried to comfort me.

Hah. That's easy for her to say. 'Why did Zabini have to make it sound like I gave him a love letter?' I said, annoyed. Lavender was now curious whether I told him it was her or anything. I shook my head. She sighed with relief.

'I'm sorry Hermione. But if you get us to go out all the rumours about you will be gone, right?'

Look there. Lavender just found me another reason to make her go out with Zabini. After all the problems it has caused me, and it's the first day I started this whole thing. At least it'll be gone tomorrow…

I was wrong. It got even bigger today. Ron was all angry at me saying how "evil" Slytherins are, Harry attempting to stop him, saying how Malfoy might be annoying but that doesn't mean all Slytherins are, and then RUMOURS RUMOURS RUMOURS!

'Hermione… Blaise is coming!'

'Hey, Granger. I've got Zabini's address. I'll sell it to you for only 2 Galleons.'

I have repeatedly told people that I DON'T fancy Blaise Zabini, but no one trusts me, and just giggled as they walked along. Morons…

'Missing Zabini, Granger?' a familiar voice was heard.

'Malfoy…' Harry hissed under his breath.

'What's the matter Potty? Scared that your little Mudblood girlfriend isn't going to like you anymore?'

'Don't you insult Hermione!' Harry yelled, then pulled out his wand.

'Ooh… Pothead's gonna act tough! Well then, so will I!' Malfoy pulled out his wand. Oh great, another duel between those two will just make things worse… Ron looked scared stiff, stuttering a lot, not knowing what to do.

'Stop it you guys! You're being idiots! Harry, don't worry about him teasing me, he ALWAYS does that because he's an immature twit!' I tried to break them up. They weren't even listening, and now probably forgotten what they were fighting about, now just about to cast spells on each other for thrill.

'What is going on in here?' A familiar dark voice said. It was Snape. Oh great, another detention for me…'

'You see, _Professor_, Potter and Weasley were about to launch spells on me, and they certainly would've done so if Granger hasn't attempted to stop them.' Malfoy lied.

'I see… Potter, Weasley, detention!' Snape ordered.

'B-but I… I…' Ron still stuttered. Poor guy, he got into trouble for nothing.

'No buts Weasley! It's tonight!' Snape continued. This time, Harry was talking.

'But _Professor_…' he started. Snape sighed with annoyance.

'What is it now, Potter!' he said impatiently. 'I'm not your babysitter you know!'

'I've got a detention with Professor Umbridge tonight!' Harry objected. Snape looked like he was thinking about it for a moment.

'With Umbridge, eh? Alright Potter, you got out of it this time…' Then he walked off. Harry wasn't glad about this, he looked like he would MUCH rather a week's worth of detention with Snape than a day with Umbridge.

Harry and Ron then walked off, to continue their Quidditch practice.

'What is it Malfoy?' I asked as I glared at him. He paused, then continued.

'You see Granger… I believe you when you say you DON'T like Zabini… now... I need to discuss to you about that…'

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3! Chapter Four will probably be entitled Rumours... but we'll never be sure with a crazy author like me... lol After I think about it, the chapters get longer as I continue to write... but the next one might be shorter, might be longer. Not so sure... (a sign of bad authorism) Heh heh... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hee... I update fast. Thanks for keeping up guys! Oops, almost forgot...

Disclaimer: Look, we all know JK Rowling wrote Harry Potter, and I didn't, okay? If I did I would make MONEY!

* * *

'What?' I couldn't believe my ears. Is Malfoy bullshitting me?

'Didn't you hear me, Mudblood? I said, I believed you when you said it was a "fellow Gryffindor" who sent the message' Malfoy continued.

'Shut up, Malfoy. I heard what you said. It's just an expression!' I argued. 'Wait. Why would you go on MY side when the whole school's against me?'

'I'm not on your side! And I don't want anyone to catch me talking to YOU.' He looked down at me. 'Meet me in a week at this same place, only at midnight. Don't let anyone catch you, or I would've gone into trouble for nothing.' Then he ran off, strange. Malfoy is actually about to help… ME?

* * *

I was dying for today to end already. I sat through Umbridge's lesson impatiently, and then continuing my day as usual, only I can't wait until it's midnight.

* * *

It was almost midnight. I took Harry's invisible cloak with me, just in case Filch or anyone like his dumb cat around.

'What is it, Malfoy?' I demanded. 'What do you want to tell me?'

'Uh… I'm just annoyed by the way Zabini marches around saying "Granger has the hots for me" and then his… "fellow" Slytherins spread rumours, how you have been stalking Zabini for, like, 2 years now, and how you've been in love with him since the third year, but your little Ronnykins won't let you confess your feelings because HE has the hots for you.'

'WHAT! I've never heard of these!' I yelled. Malfoy looked bored for a moment.

'Well, duh! This kind of thing goes in the Slytherin, and apparently, Gryffindor but god knows who spread the rumours there.'

'Oh, I don't know, there's not much choice there. Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and just a few, like ten more plus the possibility of Ron and Harry.' I said sarcastically.

'Weasel I can understand, but why would Pothead want to spread rumours about you?'

'Just shut up, Malfoy. I know you want to know something.'

'Yes, that was the reason I even bothered talking to you anyway. Who is the "fellow Gryffindor girl"?'

I looked around. The coast is clear. Wait, what am I thinking, it's midnight, of course the coast is clear! I leaned forward towards Malfoy and said 'It's Lavender Brown. She thinks he's the "right one" or something like that, and I owe her a big fat favour. Now is that all?'

Malfoy shook his head. 'One more thing. You don't really fancy Zabini do you?'

'No. Why did you ask?' I questioned him. This is getting weird.

'Uh… It's just that… I can't imagine the thought of Mudblood Zabini. Yuck.' Malfoy replied.

'Shut up Malfoy! Being a Muggle-born doesn't stop me from getting better grades than you!' Then I walked off, leaving him there by himself.

'Wait! Granger, one thing…' Malfoy trailed off. I turned around.

'The Gryffindors and Slytherins are acting weird. Have you even noticed? Just look at them in the Great Hall tomorrow. If you just make it clear that you hate Zabini everything will go back to normal.' Oh great, ANOTHER reason for me to pair Lavender up with Zabini. Everyone seems to want me to do this task. Oh Merlin, why? Then I remembered something.

'Malfoy, don't you dare tell Zabini it was Lavender.' I warned. He just smirked, good enough. I walked away.

* * *

Malfoy was right. The Slytherins and Gryffindors are being more friendly, and enemy-like towards each other. I meant both, with two different groups. One is the "Slytherins & Gryffindors Unite" (they took a long time deciding whose name was going first, but surprisingly, they solved it quickly because Zabini is the guy and guys go first. And I heard them say it sounds more catchy). The people in it are mostly girls who supports ME and Zabini together… but there are quite a lot of guys. They are singing songs like this one:

Get together, get together,

Hermione and Blaise

When they meet just face to face,

Hermione goes red, hey!

Get together, get together,

Hermione and Blaise

We like the name Hermione Zabini

Don't spoil it away!

Then the song goes on, to the tune of Jingle Bells. Apparently they don't have great songwriters there, and the music is sickening already, but that's not the only thing. I hate it when they give me "supporting comments", like "Don't worry about liking a Slytherins, bad boys are nice", or "Hey Granger, you make Gryffindors don't sound as bad, keep it up" or "I'll set up Blaise for a date with you!".

The other group was the one with Ron who started it. Well, it's more like two groups, Slytherin and Gryffindor. They're fighting even more than before, saying how I'm dirtying the pureblood line of the Slytherins, and how Zabini is ruining my future. It seems that Ron was the one who spread the rumours, only about Zabini. I heard some "Zabini is always demanding his way to Hermione" and "Granger is seducing Blaise from work" and all these annoying rumours. Malfoy was right. And then there's the neutral group, for either the people who don't know what's going on, or don't care. Harry doesn't get the whole thing. Malfoy can't be bothered to pick a group. Neville's fainted from too much thinking and the "Get Together" song. Many first years tried to pick their team first, to increase their status, but found themselves confused, except for a couple who already knew which group they're going to. Even the teachers are joining, only they're joining "Slytherins and Gryffindors Unite, since they always wanted to see the house get together (except Umbridge and Snape, stubborn two, they joined team quarrel. Surprisingly, Snape is trying to break them apart) and the teachers even sang the "Get Together" song.

I looked towards Zabini. He seemed to be enjoying all the attention, but I hate it. I hate this whole thing. I hate Blaise Zabini. And I decided to tell him that.

'BLAISE ZABINI!' I yelled, surprisingly, over the quarrels and "get togethers". 'YOU COME HERE!' I yelled, then I walked towards him, with everyone quiet and making way for me, even the teachers! I pulled him by the ear, with him saying "Ouch!" every few steps. Everyone just gasped, and then as I close the door of the Great Hall, so they can't hear anything.

* * *

(Malfoy's POV)

That Mudblood just made an even bigger quarrel. Now the two groups are reacting as if they're going to snog or something. Wait, are they? I started to worry. I don't know why, but I feel a sharp stab on the stomach whenever I think about them snogging. That's just gross. Then I saw as Group One say their "oohs" and "aahs", thinking Zabini and Granger are going through some sort of holy mating ritual… then Group Two are quarrelling how Zabini's slipped a love potion into Granger's drink, or vice versa. Potter was confused about the whole thing even more, but unfortunately for Longbottom he missed out on the whole thing, bravo. But I can't help but wonder, what's taking Granger so long?

* * *

(Blaise's POV)

'What did you do that for!' I yelled. She glared at me, that Granger.

Then it happened. She slapped me.

'I hate you Blaise Zabini! I don't even fancy you, to start with! That letter was from a fellow Gryffindor, and you know it! Now, because you made it sound like I sent you a love letter, the whole population of Gryffindor and Slytherin are going crazy! You hear me, C-R-A-Z-Y! I HATE YOU!' she continued, then ran into the Great Hall again, with a straight face.

I walked back towards my mates. Theodore approached me. 'Hey Blaise, what happened there? Everyone else thought you were snogging!'

'It was nothing, she just said some stuff to me, that's all.' I lied. Then I rubbed my cheek, it hurts like hell. Merlin, what did I do? Does that mean… Granger doesn't fancy me?

* * *

(Back to Hermione!)

I. Hate. Zabini. But now, I just feel all guilty for slapping him. I mean, it's not his fault he's so clueless he thinks I was the one who sent him that letter. It's not his fault he's an arrogant jerk, almost at the level of Ferret Malfoy. Oh great, first I want to kill him, and now, I want to plead him for forgiveness. This sucks. I looked for Lavender amongst the neutral group, and found her, all scared of both the happiness and the fighting.

'It's OK Lavender. I told Zabini clearly that I don't fancy him at all. He should be assured of it after what I've done…' I assured. Yeah, after you slapped him, of course he'll go back to his senses. Who doesn't anway?

'You told him it was me?' Lavender asked. I shook my head. Maybe I should just tell him that, who cares about Lavender. Then the angelic side of me would go "Don't be so cruel, Hermione. Not after you slapped him!" Hmm, true. I still hope tomorrow will just finally be a normal day…

* * *

'HERMIONE! HERMIONE!' I heard Ginny yell, holding a paper in her hand called "Zabini-Granger News". Never heard of that.

'Someone made a newspaper, god knows who, spreading more rumours! Like how you kissed Zabini here!' Then she pointed at a big fat picture of me approaching Zabini to slap him. From someone behind me, it looks like I was kissing him.

'Merlin!' I yelled in vain. 'Who did this?'

'Fat chance it's a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff who doesn't fancy you. The whole population of Gryffindor and Slytherin were arguing about whose fault it was when you were "snogging" outside the hall, or going "How sweet!" or something of the sort.' Ginny continued. She's in "Slytherins & Gryffindors Unite"(SGU) by the way.

I looked at the title. "FORBIDDEN LOVE- WILL H. GRANGER PULL THROUGH?".

What kind of crappy title is that. I scrunched the paper, but it was too late. Almost the whole Hogwarts population read it. Oh dear, I'm in Hell…

* * *

Poor Hermione. And thanks for the reviews guys, keep it up. I love reviews! There are questions still unanswered... DoesDraco fancy Hermione? Will Hermione make it up to Blaise for slapping him? Will I get to eat my breakfast? Well... thanks and all, review and read soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hee... thanks for people who reads & especially reviewers... I feel good now that I had a double breakfast! I update real fast since I might not get access to the internet for a few days (I actually almost finished Chapter Six... fast working me!), so you have to wait for a while... I love you guys! Here it is right here...

* * *

'Zabini… mate! It wasn't just a little talk there was it?' Theodore said slyly. 

Blaise sighed. 'How did you know?'

'It's posted right here! You WERE snogging, weren't you? I can't believe it!' Theodore handed Blaise the "Zabini-Granger News".

'WHAT! This is all shit! I'm telling you, Granger didn't kiss me! She slapped me!' Blaise yelled. But no one was listening, they were all gathering around the group of Slytherin girls, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Heidi Copper, the Slytherin leaders of SGU.

'Oh great, more singing…' Blaise thought. He was right.

Daphne stepped up in on the stage which Heidi has conjured. 'Okay, everyone. This time, we'll all sing it!' Then they started it…

_Romance is blooming,_

_In fifth year, all the same._

_Hermione finds Blaise_

_A charming gentleman._

_Blaise should think the same,_

_Hermione is smart,_

_She has a great future right in,_

_Front of her own eyes._

_Get together, get together,_

_Hermione and Blaise._

_When they meet just face to face,_

_Hermione goes red, hey!_

_Get together, get together,_

_Hermione and Blaise._

_We like the name Hermione Zabini,_

_Don't spoil it away!_

Blaise sighed. It looks like everyone in Slytherin have joined in, even his buddies. The only ones that didn't were Draco Malfoy, and his Crabbe and Goyle, but only because those two can't remember all the words. Draco was reading "Hogwarts: A History" on a giant armchair in the cold Slytherin dungeon. Blaise approached him, since Blaise knows for a fact that Malfoy is probably the only one that hasn't gone insane with the Romance Fever.

'Malfoy…' Blaise trailed off, as Draco looked up from his book.

'Yes, Zabini? Did you finally notice that I'm the only normal person in here?' Draco teased.

'Actually, yes. I need to talk to you about… stuff. Granger and I didn't actually kiss or anything there, she slapped me.' Blaise looked up. He swore that he saw a relieved look on Draco's face for a short moment. After that, Draco looked amused.

'I thought so too. But unfortunately Zabini, no one else will believe you, and I believe that this whole thing has a little impact on us Slytherins.'

Blaise snorted. 'Yeah, like getting us together with the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws spreading rumours on how Granger fell in love with me in a Potions lesson accident, Hufflepuffs snickering, Slytherins singing, Gryffindors holding a grudge against me… small impacts indeed.'

'You know I was being modest Zabini, now stop your whining. I'm sick of all this stupidity as well, so I am requesting you to actually… work together with me to stop all this nonsense.'

Blaise nodded. 'Firstly it was just a playful thing and now, Granger doesn't even like me to start with, but now the GODDAMN WHOLE POPULATION OF HOGWARTS thought that we kissed!' Blaise sighed with frustration. 'I hate Mondays. Especially when it's "Student Break Day". Why did Dumbledore even invent that? Students don't need breaks.'

'Strange, Zabini. You were the one who supported it in the first place.' Draco said mockingly.

'Did I? Well… screw that! I'm waiting until Tuesday, when there are finally OTHER people with common sense. Teachers.' Blaise then walked away, sick of all this. Draco smirked.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was filled with just as much nonsense, only caused by Parvati Patil, Ginevra Weasley and Angelina Johnson, the people Hermione least expected (except for Parvati) to be the Gryffindor leaders of SGU. She gaped widely as she saw the Gryffindors sing "Get Together", except for the few stubborn ones like Ron, or confused ones like Neville Longbottom. Harry even joined in, but he said to Hermione it was just for fun, and the tune is catchy. 

Hermione sighed, stressed. There was no one who would believe her, Ron might not be joining the SGU, but he repeatedly reminded Hermione how Slytherins don't appreciate Muggle-borns and Blaise is a jerk and all that.

Hermione decided to take a really good look at the "Zabini-Granger News", framed in the Gryffindor common room by SGU.

* * *

_Hermione Granger couldn't resist the charms of Bad Boy Blaise, right after the Potions incident in both their third year in Hogwarts. As said, by one of Blaise's best friends, Pansy Parkinson "Granger was staring at him the whole lesson! It's like she's in a world of her own…' Of course, this is a risky romance, with all the quarrels between the house of the Lion and the Snake. Not only does Slytherins despise Muggle-borns like her, Hermione is also faced with her own friends turning against her for the romance. Mr. Ronald Weasley seems unwilling for this relationship to continue. (When asked for an interview, Mr. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, only said "No comment") Draco Malfoy quoted 'It does seem like Weasel seem to have taken a liking to that Mudblood… well, if he's willing to ruin his pureblood heritage, so be it.' That comment also have shown how much Muggle-borns are unaccepted in the Slytherin society. Will the brave Gryffindor Hermione Granger let her love pull through? Will Slytherin and Gryffindor be more tolerable against each other? Will Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff keep watching without doing anything? We hope for the best for Hermione Granger.

* * *

_

Hermione felt like breaking the picture frame and ripping up the whole article with her own hands. She had to see Blaise. Now. From the last time she looked Blaise looks like he was sick of it as well. She approached Harry.

'Harry, can I borrow Hedwig for a moment?' Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. 'Sorry Hermione, I would, but Hedwig's wing is broken, remember?'

Of course! She was so distracted by this "Hermione loves Zabini" fest that she forgotten about Hedwig's own problem. She sighed, and thought of another way to contact Blaise. Then she got it!

Blaise was humming as he walked in to take his schoolwork. Then he saw a book that he didn't see before. It was a small empty book, with a black cover. He opened it. Nothing. Suddenly writings appeared just like that.

'Aaargh!' he screamed, and dropped the book. 'What the hell is this shit?'

He grabbed the book carefully, and opened it again to see the writing.

'Hey, Zabini. I'm sick of all this love fest. If you want to end it too, meet me at the place where I… kind of slapped you tonight at eight o' clock.' Blaise snorted. 'Yeah, "kind of" slapped me!' he thought. He kept the book in a pocket in his robe, careful not to show it to anyone. Imagine the heading "Granger & Zabini's Secret Way of Talk". Ha, like he wants another outbreak.

* * *

(Blaise's POV) 

It's already eight o' clock, and it seems Granger is late. I tapped my foot against the floor impatiently, while that arrogant Malfoy kept going on about how untrustworthy Mudbloods are. I sighed with boredom, thinking maybe that was a prank a Ravenclaw pulled or something.

'Hey! Zabini!' a slight yell was heard. It was that Granger. I frowned with unappreciation.

'The one who makes the meeting is not supposed to be late, Mudblood.' Malfoy mocked.

'Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll do it. Wait a minute… Zabini! Why did you bring HIM along?'

'Apparently, he's another one of the "sane" beings around here…' I argued, smirking.

Granger gritted her teeth, since she didn't fancy Malfoy at all. 'Look, I just want this whole thing to end, since I don't like you Zabini, and now every freaking person in the whole school memorized the whole song! Except Ron… he's against SGU, but he still believes I'm in love with Mr. Effing Zabini over here…'

'I'm not "effing"! Now the whole Slytherin is all happy and peaceful with Gryffindorks… it feels… icky!' I argued back. She seemed stunned for a moment, not very happy I called her house Gryffindorks.'

'You know Zabini, if you say that in front of the SLYTHERINS now they're all going to beat you up. They're in some sort of… relation with the Gryffindors.' Malfoy told me. Whether I like it or not, it was a fact. I sighed with frustration.

'You seem to sigh a lot these days, Zabini. You use to snicker a lot, decided you're sick of that?' Granger asked mockingly.

I gave a sarcastic laugh. 'Yeah, and so do you Granger. Anyway, what's with that book thing?'

'Well… it was my method of informing you without causing any gossips. Now give it back.'

'I'm sorry, I can't. I lost your stupid survey anyway.' I replied cheekily.

'Not that, moron. And anyway, it's not mine, it's La…' Granger then trailed off. 'Anyway, give me that book back.' I wonder whose questionnaire it is anyway…

I handed her the book hastily. 'Thank you, Sir Cheekalot!' she said unwillingly, then put it in her own pocket. How dare she call me "Cheekalot"!

'Look Zabini, why don't we just meet at the Three Broomsticks at our next Hogsmeade weekend, shall we? Then I'll discuss my plans. And next time, try not to bring a ferret along, will you?'

Yeah, like I want to. Actually, I do, since Granger is the smartest in our grade, so she should be able to think up of something at least reasonable. Then I walked off, with Malfoy trailing behind me. Maybe she's right. I need a ferret scan.

* * *

This one is actually shorter than previous... but I promise a quite good Chapter Six! I enjoy writing this... and psstt... I might write a Draco/Hermione one soon too, but the only things I seem to write are Humour/Romance... I'll think of a different type of thing to write next time I get the idea (I'm not so angsty so it's hard to write those. I'm not dramatic either... shit...) for one. Thanks guys, especially Kichou who has been one of the most... reviewing... reviewers! Thanks to all other reviewers all just the same too! Byes! 


	6. Chapter 6

I wrote one already… but I lost the files. Sorry guys!

* * *

'Harry, hurry up! We're supposed to meet Zabini at the Three Broomsticks today, remember?' I reminded him. Well, kind of yelled in his ear. He finally heard me, after staring into nothingness. Is it just me, or did he hum the word "Cho" a lot of times already? Lovebirds… This Hogsmeade weekend I was going with him. I don't know who the hell Ron is going with, since Ginny isn't available, the cause being her going out with Michael Corners. This Miss SGU Leader pleaded me not to tell Ron anything about this, and apparently, being the trustworthy person I am, I didn't. I opened the door and looked at all the people. They were so busy spreading rumours about me and Zabini somehow they didn't notice me coming in. Or maybe it had something to do with the Invisibility Cloak that Harry got over us. Once we passed most of the Hogwarts student, Harry took it off and we looked for Zabini. He was on the table at the deserted corner, somehow escaping the eyes of… everyone else. The table had three seats, the only problem is, there's a ferret filling up one.

'Late again, Granger.' Zabini commented. I glared at him, then looked over at Malfoy.

'Why did you bring the ferret along?' I muttered.

'Apparently, he's also in this thing. Defending the "Slytherin honour" and all…' Zabini replied. Then Malfoy nodded.

I let Harry take the empty seat, leaving me to stand up. Then Malfoy looked towards me.

'Why, Granger. Never thought you were the gentleman.' Malfoy mocked. I glared at him, and then I had a flash of idea.

I looked around, to see if anyone can see me. Then I grinned wickedly, and pulled out my wand.

'Accio chair!' I whispered. The chair flung towards me, leaving the ferret behind on the floor. I quickly sat down on the chair as Malfoy rubbed his swollen... butt.

'Why, Malfoy. Never thought YOU were the gentleman.' I teased. 'Sound familiar?'

Zabini burst into laughter. Harry was staring into blank space with a silly grin.

'Shut up, Zabini. It's not funny.' Malfoy said. Then he mumbled how undisciplined "Mudbloods" are and how they use magic outside necessary uses. Typical…

'So, Granger. What's your plan?' Zabini asked me.

'How am I supposed to know, Zabini?' I replied.

'You were the one who said you had a plan, Granger. Don't you go blaming this on me!' Zabini said, then banged his hand on the wall.

'Shut up Zabini!' I yelled with anger, and banged MY hand on the table. As I said the word "Zabini" all eyes turned around to our table. And then they gasped.

* * *

(Blaise's POV)

'RUN!' I yelled, and then I grabbed Granger's hand. Not that I fancy her or anything, it's just that if I grabbed Potter's hand, there would be an even bigger scandal (Imagine the title: "**Bisexual Blaise- Dumped Hermione for her Best Friend**"). And I'm NOT going to let that happen. I pushed my way through the huge crowd, hoping for the best for Malfoy and Potter. I continued to run, I can't clearly see my way, but I know I'm out of view from any Hogwarts students, so I stopped, and gasped for breath. So did Granger.

'What did you do that for?' Granger said to me.

'Hey, I saved you from the crowd over there! I knew it was a bad idea; we should've met up somewhere else! You might as well owe me a Life Debt over there!' I replied angrily. Maybe Malfoy was right; "Mudbloods" don't have any gratitude. I sighed with irritation and walked off.

'Thanks…' said Granger, quite unwillingly. I turned around.

'… and sorry…' she continued, then I grinned cheekily.

'What was that Granger? I couldn't hear you…'

'I'M SORRY, OKAY! FOR SLAPPING YOU, AND GETTING THE MEETING WRONG, AND EVERYTHING! IS THAT ENOUGH?' she yelled. Sheesh.

'You could've done better, Granger, but I'll accept it for now.' I teased.

'Merlin! You are so difficult, Zabini!' she fumed. I snickered.

'Alright, I'm sorry too. For starting this whole crazy scene, and stuff.' I said.

She smiled, signalling now she thinks we're even now. 'Why, thank you Zabini. I guess I don't hate you as much anymore now.'

Then I followed her. 'Wait, Granger. Can you repeat that "sorry" for me again? It sounds like music to my ears.'

'Don't push your luck, Zabini. It took all my niceness to say that sorry to you.'

'One more thing, Granger. No matter what you say, or deny, I still think you have the hots for me. And this is the truth.' I said. And I was right, I was telling the truth. She made a face at me, then I winked at her suggestively (If you know what I mean).

'You're such a perverted moron, Zabini! Anyways, I'm off to Honeydukes. I think everyone else have gathered around the Three Broomsticks, probably questioning Harry and Ferret-Boy.' Granger replied.

* * *

(POV of no one, at the Three Broomsticks)

'Malfoy, what was between those two?'

'Harry, please tell me what's going on…'

'I'll bash you up if you don't tell me now, Potter.'

'Draco… please tell us! Were they fighting?'

'Merlin! Stay away from me!' Draco said, frustrated. Harry tried shoo-ing all the questioning Gryffindors.

'Where are those two?' Harry questioned in his mind.

* * *

(Back with Blaise Zabini!)

I followed her to Honeydukes. If there was a place where there's no Hogwarts population, I'll go there.

'Bug off, Zabini…' said Granger. I sneered.

'Hey, I like my confectionery. You can't stop me!' I said, purely to annoy her. She growled, but coped with me. I guess Muggle-borns does have anger management...

* * *

Granger opened the door, and all the adults in the store looked towards us with their "Oh, it's THEM" looks.

The old owner of Honeydukes looked at us with amusement as we arrived there.

'Well, well, well… if it isn't the most popular couple in Hogwarts… Miss Granger and Mr Zabini. Would you prefer a different type of sweets? Like the ones for a couple?'

'Actually… we're not going out or anything. It's all just rumours started by stupid Zabini over here…' Granger pointed out.

'I started it? You should've been more specific, and told me who gave me that… survey!' I argued.

'I can't, I promised I won't tell until it's time!' she replied.

'Ahem! Now what confectionery would you youngsters like today?'

* * *

After we ordered our sweets, we sat down on the same table.

'Zabini… I have an idea now…' Granger told me.

'What? A moment ago we were banging tables and now you have an idea…'

'I'm serious! According to my theory people likes observing us because we deny everything! Now… if we make things go their way, they'll get bored of us!'

'Not that you're not great companion, Granger… but I'm just not turned on at the idea of being your boyfriend.' I objected. She rolled her eyes.

'You don't have to. Harry will drink a Polyjuice Potion or something and pretend to be you. I won't mind kissing my best friend, and you don't have to do a single thing!'

Now that's a great idea. I nodded, agreeing with the solution. 'Great. Now we've got everything settled, let's get going!'

'Wait just a moment, Zabini. Since you're not in the act, YOU have to get the ingredients for the potion!'

'What! No deal!' I argued. I would've escaped, if Granger wasn't holding my shirt.

'Oh yes it is, Zabini. Either you play along or you get the supplies!'

I nodded with defeat then sighed. SuddenlyI felt a sharp jab on my head. Granger pulled out one of my hair!

'What was that for?' I yelled. She could at least ASK (probably I'll say no anyway though, so forget that…).

'There, you're one step closer to gathering everything for the potion. I needed a part of you for Harry to drink.' Granger "explained".

'I could've done it myself less painfully, you know. Missy violent!'

'Did you just call me violent, Zabini? I will be if you keep it up like this!' then Granger chased me. I ran out of the store.

'Help!' I yelled repeatedly, as I tried to escape the wrath of Granger.

The adults around ignored us. 'Young love...' I heard them muttered. Adults these days... HELP ME SOMEONE!

* * *

Phew! Finally finished this chapter! Took 30 minutes or so, trying to remember the plot! Err… thanks for reading again, and another special thanks to maraudin-around for reviewing continuously. I might not get internet access for a few days, so deal with it, sorry guys… 


	7. Chapter 6 Original!

Hey everyone! I can't believe it... 21 reviews already! (That's already for ME). I love reviews! Due to no one's request and just according to my impulse, this is the original Chapter 6 file that I found! Yippee! It's longer than the other one, but pretty much the same.

**Here's is a little FAQ thingy...**

**Why doesn't Blaise seem to like Hermione?**

I don't write these "Blaise had a crush on Hermione already and so does Hermione" stories, so Blaise is going to SLOWLY like her. More chapters for you!

**Will Draco like Hermione?**

I don't know, we'll see...

**Why isn't this story funny?**

If you don't think this is funny, read another story, since humour is one of the only thing I write beside romance. (Resulting in Humour/Romance stories)

**Who the hell are you?**

I have a nickname of Looney, I like writing, drawing and this story came on one crazy day.

* * *

I looked towards Harry. He looked awfully joyful this Hogsmeade weekend. Probably it's just me, but did he repeatedly hum the word "Cho"? He must be madly in love with her. Anyway, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Harry. Ron is going with Merlin knows who, since Ginny isn't available because she's going out with Michael Corners. I wonder how Ron will handle that… that's right, he won't do so very well. And that's why Miss SGU-Leader didn't want me to tell him this. Of course, being the trustworthy person I am, I kept the secret.

'Harry! Come on, I told you we need to meet Zabini at the Three Broomsticks today!' I yelled almost in his ear because he seemed to be in a fantasy of his own.

'What? Oh, yeah, of course. Let's get going…' Harry said after he finally listened. He ran, to follow me. I looked for an empty spot at the popular place as I got in. Then I found where Zabini was sitting, on a table with only three seats. With Malfoy.

'Zabini, didn't I tell you not to bring a ferret?' I mocked.

'Granger, you brought Pothead along. It would be unfair if you are allowed one extra party member and me, the poor Slytherin is all by myself. Secondly, he's also in this, defending the "Slytherin honour" and all...' Zabini replied slyly.

'I assure you, Zabini. Ferret-boy isn't the greatest "company".' I answered, then let Harry to take a seat.

'Well, Granger. Never thought you were the gentleman.' Malfoy teased.

'You see, this is one of the reasons I didn't want ferrets around. They have a horrible sense of humour.' I said, grudgingly. I looked around for any seat laying around, there's none. I looked at Malfoy, the arrogant twit. Then I smirked.

'Accio chair!' I whispered as I held out my wand.

'Whoa!' Malfoy yelled, as his seat flew towards me, and I sat on it. He landed with a thump on the floor.

'Well, Malfoy. Never thought YOU were the gentleman.' I mocked, and gave a wicked grin. He muttered something about how rude "Mudbloods" are. Typical of him… then I looked towards Zabini. 'So… what's up?'

* * *

(POV of Blaise)

That Granger was late… again. She brought along her friend Potter. Well… at least she didn't bring Weasley along… I can't stand his hair. That guy needs some serious haircut. Potter is still acting strangely today, staring into blank space, once in a while muttering "Cho"… Granger needs to make better friends.

'So… what's up?' Granger asked after stealing Malfoy's chair. Well, I have to say he deserved it. Malfoy stood up, refusing to sit on the floor.

'The floor is not worthy of my existence, it should be covered with diamonds and cheering girls for me… now bow down Zabini…' Malfoy said. I mean, Malfoy might as well say that. He can be such a pain in the…

'Zabini! I asked you what's up!' Granger said.

Then there was one group gasp. Everyone turned towards us as they heard the word "Zabini". I knew it was a bad idea to meet where there are actually people without masks on. Should've met at the bookstore… Then there were whispers everywhere, probably about us. I grabbed Granger's hand (there will be an even bigger gossip if I grabbed Potter's hand. "**Look, Zabini's a bisexual**" will be the newest thing…) and ran out the door from the masses of "They're so cute together" and "I knew it wasn't scam!" I ran, not letting go of her hand as fast as I could through the many Hogwarts students, careful not to bump into anyone else. I had no idea where I'm going, but I know one thing. It's NOT somewhere with many people.

* * *

Then as we managed to get far away enough from anyone from Hogwarts, I stopped running, and gasped for breath. I turned around. 'Hey Granger, where's Potter and Malfoy?' I asked.

'How am I supposed to know? You were the one not letting go of me!' she complained. I sneered.

'You might as well owe me a Life Debt over there, getting saved from all those lunatics. Now what are you supposed to say?'

Granger sighed. 'Thanks…' she mumbled. I smiled not-so-nicely.

'… and sorry...' she continued. Now this is getting amusing.

'What was that Granger?' I asked, purely to annoy her.

'I'M SORRY FOR SLAPPING YOU, OKAY? AND MESSING UP THE MEETING! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH!' Granger yelled out of frustration. I grinned again.

'Well… you could've done better, but being the lenient person I am, I'll accept it.' I commented. She growled.

'Merlin! You are so difficult!' she said, frustrated and stuff. But still… I'm worried about Malfoy and Potter. What happened to them?

* * *

(Back at the Three Broomsticks, POV of no one…)

'Draco! What were they talking about?'

'Tell me what Granger is up to Potter, or I'll have to make you.'

'Potter, how is Hermione's relationship going?'

'Tell me about this, Malfoy.'

'Harry, what are they doing there? They're not fighting are they?'

For once, Draco and Harry were frustrated about the same thing. Where the hell are those two?

* * *

(Back to Blaise, with the POV of no one still…)

Blaise frowned. 'Drats. We can't just spend a normal Hogsmeade weekend normally, with all those people out there' he thought.

'Oi, Granger!' he yelled from behind her, following her walking.

'What is it, Zabini?' Hermione replied, turning around.

'I'm sorry, for starting the whole crazy thing anyway…' he trailed off, leaving Hermione smiling.

'Good, then. I don't hate you as much anymore…'

'Wait, Granger. Can you repeat that "sorry" for me again? It sounds like music to my ears…'

'Don't push your luck, Zabini. Now that I've gotten the guilt out of my mind I can finally return to my senses now.' Hermione replied hastily.

Then Blaise stopped her at her tracks. 'Hey Granger, whatever you say or deny, I still think you have the hots for me.' He's telling the truth. Hermione stopped, and glared at him. Then he winked at her suggestively.

'You are such a perverted moron, Zabini. And if you meet me again, DON'T bring that ferret unless you want to annoy me!' Hermione replied. Then she noticed it was still NOT the end of the Hogsmeade weekend, and she had nothing to do.

'Zabini, you DO notice everyone is suspicious we're missing TOGETHER, right?'

'Well, yeah. Everyone probably thought we had another "meeting". Drats.' Blaise replied.

'I know! What if I said I went off with Harry, and you were with Malfoy all along! How does that sound?' Hermione suggested.

Blaise snorted. 'Imagine the new headline. "**Zabini dumps Granger for Malfoy Boy**". I mean, you and Harry are fine, but what about my image?'

'So what if they think you're bi? No big deal…' Hermione said.

'Oh yes for me! I don't want to be bi! I'd rather be with you than with HIM.'

'Well… we might as well spend our day doing something…' Hermione continued.

'Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should study!' Blaise answered sarcastically.

'Great idea, Zabini. I'm going to study.' Hermione replied. Blaise sighed.

'It was only a joke, Granger. NOBODY studies at a Hogsmeade weekend.'

'I do, and so does other people. Just because you don't doesn't mean no one does…'

'Well… you don't need to. You're smart enough!' Blaise commented.

Hermione turned around. 'Wait, that was a compliment! Why, thank you Zabini!'

Blaise rolled his eyes. 'Whatever…'

'Well… I'm going to Honeydukes…' Hermione said, then she walked off. Blaise, with the purpose of annoying her, followed right behind.

'Don't be a stalker Zabini, go away!' Hermione warned impatiently. Blaise sneered.

'Hey, you can't blame me for liking my confectionery!' he replied cheekily. Hermione growled, but let him stay alongside of her.

* * *

Hermione opened the door, and the shopkeeper looked up at her and Blaise with amusement.

'Well…if it isn't the most adorable couple in Hogwarts! Would you like a couple-themed candy instead?'

'Actually… Granger and I aren't going out. It's just a rumour spread by some looney…' Blaise explained.

'Yeah, by you Zabini…' Hermione mocked, then looked up to the shopkeeper.

'What did you say Granger! I wasn't the one handing out surveys! Whose is it anyway?'

'I can't tell you, I promised not to until it's time!'

'Ahem! Now what would you youngsters want?'

* * *

Hermione and Blaise got their sweets, and sat down on a table.

'Hey, Zabini… I've got an idea.' Hermione stated. Blaise frowned.

'Thanks for telling the news, Granger. Too bad you didn't at the Three Broomsticks…'

'Shut up and listen! You see, according to my theory, people like watching us because we deny everything they say, right? So if we make it go their way, they'll get sick of it and everything returns to normal!'

'No offence Granger, but I'm not really turned on at the idea of going out with the likes of you.'

'You don't have to, moron. Harry will drink a Polyjuice Potion or something and pretend to be you, since I wouldn't mind kissing my own friend.'

Blaise stood up. 'Great idea, Granger. Now I can get going while things repair itself!'

Hermione grabbed the corner of Blaise's shirt. 'Not so fast, hotshot. I'm not finished. YOU have to get the ingredients, since you're not in the act.'

'What! No deal!' Blaise disagreed. Then he finally gave up, and nodded.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, then pulled out one of Blaise's dark hair.

'Ouch! Granger! The least you could do was ask… but probably I won't let you anyway…'

'Quit whining, Zabini. You're now one step closer to getting all the ingredients! You should be thankful!'

'Well… Missy Violent!' Blaise commented, annoyed.

'What did you say! I will be now!' Hermione said angrily, and attempted to chase Blaise.

'Aaargh! Help!' Blaise yelled, with the adults around not doing anything.

'Young love…' he heard them mutter. Then he ran as fast as he could to escape the wrath of Granger.'

* * *

That's the end of that! Sorry for those who expected and still wants Chapter 7, I'm still thinking of what should happen! (I have a sort of basic idea..) If you don't like the way the story is going, PLEASE TELL ME WITHOUT FLAMING. Constructive critism is really accepted, and if you don't tell, you don't get your way! Remember to review guys, and maybe remark on which Chapter 6 you like best... thanks for reading! (I've got so many hits... hallelujah!)


	8. Chapter 7

**Another FAQ Thingy…**

**Why is this story irrelevant to the fifth Harry Potter book, some parts are, but NOT in order?**

Because I have a bad memory, but still want to put Harry Potter events from the book. Just don't worry about it (Or about me spoiling the book for those who haven't read it. But personally, I like spoilers for one thing: They make me ahead of other people. But I doubt anyone hasn't read it and read this story and actually mind.)

**Why does your story sucks?**

If you think my story sucks, stop reading it. But maybe you could recommend it?

**Why do you love reviews so much?**

Because they let people say what they think of my story, so I can edit it.

**Why is he/she out of character?**

Probably because I don't know the character well, or he/she doesn't match my style of writing.

**How many Harry Potter books have you read?**

All except the sixth, which my friend will eventually lend me, but I'm not a crazy fan. I have been for the past weeks a bigger fan than usual, but this is my usual fad phase. I read most of the books only once, and previously the fifth one for the second time, so I've got a good-enough memory of it. Only because this time I didn't speed read like I always do and took my time. I watched all the movies except the Goblet of Fire, out on November. The official website has a teaser trailer and some pictures.

**How come you write so good?**

If you asked that question, I LOVE YOU! I can't believe people are actually reading this story right now!

**Will you answer my questions?**

Yes, send me an email, only to

**Why is the story going against what I want?**

Because apparently some other people want the story to go this way. You can't have everything you want in life you know…

**Would you still update if we didn't review?**

Yes! I enjoy writing very much, and I just hope that others would enjoy reading it. Doesn't matter if you don't review, but I LOVE REVIEWS I might make an effort to update faster though. Reviews can contain questions, constructive critism, praises, how you want the story to go on and so on… but pretty much, anything but flames, since I find it rude and obnoxious when people do that. It's one of the major causes when authors delete their stories, if they only received flames.

**Note about the Polyjuice Potion:** Let's pretend we can just make it instantly with Blaise's superb Potions skills shall we?

* * *

'Harry! Wait!' I yelled across to him. He finally turned around.

'What's up 'Mione?' he goes.

'Don't call me that!' I reminded. I think I want him to stick with Hermione…

'Okay… what's up _Hermione_?' Harry asked once more.

'You don't need to repeat the question! Harry, I have a BIG favour to ask you, a REALLY big favour…'

'Sure… what is it first?' Harry questioned me. Drats, can't he just say yes straight away without knowing what he's doing?

'I need you to pretend to be Zabini and go out with me…'

'WHAT! What would you need _that_ for?' Harry exploded. Everyone looked towards us, and whispered things like "Potter's jealous…" or "Don't tell me Hermione's over Blaise…"…. Rumours…

'You see… this is one of my foolproof plans to return everything to normal. You drink a Polyjuice potion to pretend to be Blaise and continuously go out with me that people get sick of watching us. Then Slytherins and Gryffindors will fight, and everything will be restored to normal.' I explained. He made a face.

'What if the potion's messed up? Not only that, I think it's great that the Slytherins and us are actually being in the same room without causing any trouble! I found out that lots of them have the same interests as me… isn't that cool? No, I won't do it Hermione!' Harry objected. I sighed.

'I didn't want to go through this…' I threatened. He gasped. 'You wouldn't…'

'Oh yes I would…' Then I kind-of sneered.

'Remember the time I got you out of Potions homework? Remember the Arithmancy technique that I told you? Remember the time I covered for you so you can play Quidditch? Remember the time I helped you with that spell? Remember the time I helped save Sirius? Remember the time you really sucked at Transfiguration without MY help? Remember the time…' I continued.

Harry was covering up his ears. 'Alright, alright! I'll do the darn thing!' I grinned widely.

'Thank you Harry. And if the potion's messed up, blame Zabini, since he's the one making it and all…'

'WHAT! You left HIM in charge of the potion? I might as well turn into a rat!' Harry mocked.

'Don't be rude! But I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even start yet…' I admitted. Then I went off to find Zabini.

* * *

I sighed. I couldn't find him anywhere! I walked over to Daphne Greengrass, SGU Leader of Slytherin Number One.

'Hey, Greengrass, have you seen Zabini?' I asked. She nodded.

'Yes, he went to that corridor to the right, and just call me Daphne from now on, _Hermione_!'

'Uh… thanks… _Daphne_…' I thanked. Then she sort-of squealed in delight. Me, being freaked out, walked off to find Zabini. Then I found him… at an abandoned classroom.

'So… Zabini… how's it going?' I asked, entering the empty room.

'Pretty well, actually. When I said I was doing EXTRA research, Snape let me take anything in his Potions cupboard. Pretty cool, huh? Never knew it was that easy! I'm making it here tonight, so bring Potter along.'

'Yeah… for YOU…' I muttered. How can Snape be more unjustice, leaving me to bare with stealing the ingredients?

'What? Why is it hard for you?' Zabini asked.

'I can't exactly imagine Snape just handing over all my ingredients…'

'Well… here you go Granger, mix it up.' Zabini picked up all the items, and tried to hand it to me.

'What? You mix it, Zabini. You're in charge of the potion…'

'That wasn't in the deal!' Zabini objected.

'Well… maybe you should've known better than to make a deal with a brainy "Gryffindork"!' I teased, then walked away.

Zabini just made a sort-of "O" with his mouth, then shortly gaped widely. Then if I known better, I swore I just saw him pointing up his middle finger… I turned around.

He put his hand behind his back, and whistled innocently. Then Zabini pretended he just saw me. 'Oh, Granger, you're still here? Hi!' Then he waved, and sneered.

I just walked off, leaving him snickering and giggling all by himself, that jerk! Then I went off to find Harry, and tell him the "good" news.'

* * *

'He did WHAT!' Harry yelled. 'How can Snape be so unfair?' he questioned.

'I know Harry… Snape have always been unfair…' I told him.

'So… the potion's ready now?' he asked. I nodded. 'Tonight, that's what Zabini says...'

'It isn't the greatest tasting potion…' he continued. I looked towards him.

'I know… I drank it too, remember? Only I wouldn't be surprised if Zabini put a dog fur inside his potion instead of his hair… they look the same…' I confessed.

'… Or to actually turn me into a big giant dog…' Harry suggested.

'Come on Harry, no fifth-year, even Zabini, or the Great Bouncing Ferret is THAT immature!'

'One thing, Hermione… how will you get hold of a Slytherin robe?'

Ah, that was one thing I took care of. 'I already got one.' I said. Then I pulled out my wand, and said some spells that confused Harry a bit… well, a lot.

Suddenly a Slytherin robe appeared out of thin air. I grinned with pleasure, as another one of my marvellous spells worked out fine again.

'I think it's your size too!' I almost squealed. I just love it when I get things right…

'Don't tell me you've stolen the robe off Zabini!' Ron said as he walked over to us.

'Don't be so immature Ron, I made this!' I told him. Then he sat down. I hmph!-ed him and crossed my arms.

'Hey, 'Mione. I'm sorry I got all angry and stuff about you going out with Zabini. I believe you when you say you're not dating Zabini.'

'Apology accepted firstly, but don't call me 'Mione. Secondly… ahem, I –am- going out with Zabini…' I lied. I mean about dating Zabini, I really accepted his apology.

Suddenly Ron turned red. Or a funny shade of purple. Or both, but then he kept himself steady… that's a major improvement for Ron.

'YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ZABINI! WHY?' Ron yelled. Everyone looked towards us. The plan is working out well… I just knew Ron would spread the lie…

'Shush about it, Ron! We just started to…' I whispered to him. He frowned.

Then he whispered back. 'But why?'

'Uh… I like bad boys and turning them good…' I lied. Ron gaped his mouth widely.

'Never knew you were THAT type…' Harry said. I caught the sarcasm in his voice, but apparently Ron didn't.

He walked off, muttering things like "I don't believe it" or of the sort. Then I turned to Harry.

'Why didn't you tell Ron?' he questioned me with disbelief.

'Not to offend or anything, but most of our previous secrets told to Ron spread like wildfire, remember?' I reminded him.

* * *

(Hermione's Flashback)

'_You have a crush on Seamus Finnigan? I can't believe it!' Ron said, surprised. 'Don't worry about me, I won't tell anyone.' Ron tried to assure me. I wasn't so sure though, but he looked so assuring that I just nodded._

_The next day…_

'_Hey, Hermione! Over 'ere!' Seamus yelled. I walked over to him._

'_Sorry about this Hermione, but we can only stay as friends. I'm very sorry…'_

'_What are you talking about?' I lied. I KNOW perfectly what he's talking about._

'_You know… how you're madly in love with me…'_

'_Who told you this?' I asked. There was a couple of suspects… (Even though I was 90 percent sure it was Ron)_

'_No one really, except that Ron yelled it out as he got into the common room…'_

'_Uh… well Ron tells bullshit. See you later, Seamus.' I lied, and then I walked off. Seamus seemed assured enough, so I left him there.

* * *

_

(Back to Present-Past Time)

Harry looked like he was memorising something like I did. No, I don't like Seamus anymore; it was only a little crazy crush in the second year. But you see what I mean about my secret spreading like wildfire?

'True fact, Hermione…' Harry agreed. Then I nodded with victory… well… sort of.

'Great. Now, take out your invisibility cloak, you need to grab that potion as all the lessons end, so then EVERYONE, I hope not the teachers included, will see US kissing.'

'You didn't say I have to kiss you!' Harry almost yelled.

'What? Disgusted by me?' I asked him grudgingly.

'No! You're one of my best friends… it just doesn't feel right!'

'I don't know… imagine I'm Cho then!'

'But still…' he muttered.

'How about this? You do this, and I help you get together with Cho.' I offered. He beamed up, then held his hand out to shake mine.

'Deal.' Harry said. Then we shook hands.

* * *

Harry accepted, but will the plan work out? Will Blaise betray them and just run off? I don't know, I'm now living with a host family and I don'tcomputer access except at school (expect later updates)! My bad...


	9. Chapter 8

(Not enough questions thought about to make a FAQ thingy)

That's right, so ask your questions away! And I need to continue on with my "A Hole in Time" story at some stage too anyway. But I hope you like the story, sorry if it doesn't go your way YET. There are lots of surprises up my sleeve… except that I don't have a sleeve. Yayness, almost 30 (or is it already by now) reviews! I don't know why, but I have this stupid grin on my face every time someone reviewed the story as good! (People around me start to move away at least 5 metres… why is that? Just kidding…)

I also update as fast, and as much as I can. Probably I'll still update daily! Recommend the story to your friends though...

This chapter records one event from 4 views, quite an interesting method of writing for me to try out. Sorry if Harry seems a bit dumb/out of character. And I promise I'll put in the great Draco Malfoy at some stage… and I'll try to make Blaise like Hermione a bit quicker than I planned. I just noticed something too, I pretty much only like Hermione/-insert Slytherin here- relationships, excepting Hermione/Harry or something with an old guy turning young/Hermione using the Time Turner/go back in time. I don't really like Ginny as the main character, and I shudder at the thought of Ginny Zabini. Hey, that rhymes, and sounds good. But I won't really like the story… I just don't like the character Ginny, okay?

Now, Ron and Hermione together, as Rowling have seemingly planned out, I used to like. But then I start to get sick of it, and I think Ron is not good enough for Hermione. But a Slytherin will be… well… Harry was considered to be put in Slytherin by the Sorting Hat for a moment… does that count? Personally, I think Ron should be in Hufflepuff, Hermione kinda belongs in Gryffindor… she is quite brave, and I don't know… just random thoughts and stuff.

* * *

'Hermione, move over. There's not much room for me here.' Harry said to me while we walked under the Invisibility Cloak.

'There's not much space for me either Harry, did you forget that people grow?'

'Yeah, but if Filch sees walking legs… he can guess what's invisible on the top… then he could confiscate this. Why do we need the cloak on anyway? We're not trespassing or anything…'

'Well then, let's try NOT to go near Filch shall we? I just want to avoid pretty much most of the Hogwarts students. Here, Harry, we'll split up here, go to that abandoned classroom, then wear the robe.' I instructed. Then I walked off.

Harry seemed to know where it is, but I can't see him for the fact that his whole body was covered with the Invisibility Cloak.

I walked a few metres; let's say ten, away from the classroom, to cause less suspicion. I waited and waited for Harry to finally mutate… err… turn into Zabini.

I looked over at the people walking from the direction of the abandoned classroom.

'Bulstrode, Katie Bell, Abbott, MacMillan… Zabini… wait, that must be Harry!' I thought.

I hurried towards Harry, and pulled his arm.

'Come on Harry, hurry up! It might feel weird and all, but it'll be over soon.'

'Back off Granger, I'm not Potter. I'm Blaise Zabini.' Harry joked.

'Wow, you even sound like Zabini. Now hurry up, before the crowd goes away.'

'But…' Harry complained.

'I know, I know. It will feel weird kissing your best friend won't it?'

Harry broke his arm off mine. 'Look here, Granger. I. Am. ZABINI.' Harry tried to get away.

'Hey, you can't do that! I promised to help you with Cho, remember?'

I heard Harry mutter the line of 'So Potter has the hots for Chang…'

'Harry, stop with all the "pretending to be Zabini"… come on, the crowd's gonna be gone!'

People saw us together, and out of instinct made a circle around us. I looked around; there was no teacher in sight. Then I leaned forward and kissed Harry.

* * *

(Blaise's POV of the same event)

Did I tell Granger to come by here tonight? Because I forgotten to put in one extra ingredient while I'm at it… would that spoil the potion? I shrugged, since it's not me who'll drink it anyway. But I can imagine Granger trying to kill me if Potter turns into a giant dog or something… Does she even expect me to do that? I mean, come on. I'm not THAT immature that I'll pull a lame prank as "turn Potter into a dog". I took the potion; it was quite heavy and steaming. Now, how do I bring THIS over to the Slytherin Common Room?

As I walked halfway, somehow NOT attracting attention I realised something. I should've brought the ingredients there, not bring the potion towards it! I sighed with annoyance, and walked back to the abandoned classroom, saying to anyone who asks "This is an extra Potions task. Want to help me?" Anyone would shake their head, and then run off; in case I remember I met them. Probably they also think I'm a bit of a freak… but that can be fixed. Not that anyone would be seeing it anyway, since I used an Invisibility Spell on the cauldron (and the potion). Everyone still looked towards me though, pulling an invisible-to-them cauldron with much effort. But at least they don't know about the potion…

* * *

I went into the classroom. I looked at the floor, with some muddy shoeprints that lead first into, but a second set went out of the room.

'Potter was here…' I thought. No one else's shoeprints would be THAT muddy… no offence Potter, but do you wash your shoes? Wait, where would he be going?

I put the cauldron on the table, and walked normally towards the Slytherin Common Room. Then all of the sudden Granger came out of nowhere and pulled my arm.

'Come on Harry, hurry up! It might feel weird and all, but it'll be over soon.' Granger said. Oh great, now she thinks I'm Potter

'Back off Granger, I'm not Potter. I'm Blaise Zabini.' I announced.

'Wow, you even sound like Zabini. Now hurry up, before the crowd goes away.'

'But…' I started, but then she cut me off.

'I know, I know. It will feel weird kissing your best friend won't it?'

I broke my arm off hers. I don't wanna kiss Granger! 'Look here, Granger. I. Am. ZABINI.' I tried to escape, fast.

'Hey, you can't do that! I promised to help you with Cho, remember?' she said, not letting go of me.

'So Potter has the hots for Chang…' I muttered. Interesting…

'Harry, stop with all the "pretending to be Zabini"… come on, the crowd's gonna be gone!'

Somehow, probably because they saw us TOGETHER, everyone gathered a circle. Well, it was more of a blob-like shape, but theorically (is that even a word?) they're trying to form a circle.

Then suddenly Granger went towards me and kissed me.

……

Hey…

I didn't know Granger could French-kiss…

* * *

(Harry's POV of this event again)

Me and Hermione squeezed (A/N: I know it's wrong grammar, the correct one is "Hermione and I", but does Harry look like the person who cares?) under my Invisibility Cloak.

'Hermione, move over. There's not much room for me here.' I said to her.

'There's not much space for me either Harry, did you forget that people grow?'

'Yeah, but if Filch sees walking legs… he can guess what's invisible on the top… then he could confiscate this. Why do we need the cloak on anyway? We're not trespassing or anything…' I argued.

'Well then, let's try NOT to go near Filch shall we? I just want to avoid pretty much most of the Hogwarts students. Here, Harry, we'll split up here, go to that abandoned classroom, then wear the robe.' Hermione told me. Then I walked off, remembering pretty much the simple instructions. Go to the classroom, drink potion, change robe, simple.

I looked towards the table where Hermione said she saw Blaise put all the ingredients. I didn't see any potions there… But then I remembered I left the Slytherin robe in the Gryffindor Common Room, drats! I'll look for the potion later…

I walked off, and then saw my muddy shoeprints; I'll wipe them off later. Not like I don't wash my shoes anyway… I do, at least a couple times every year…

I finally reached the Common Room, but I forgotten the password, again. Wait, was it Mumblemus Mesotopomia? Or Mugglelus Mediterranean? Then I finally got it on the last try, gaining me access to my own Common Room. Geez, if they saw us in Gryffindor robes, they should at least let us in… Wait, I know why they set the password. It's so people like Hermione can't create robes out of nothing, then just enter another house's common room just like that. Probably that's why they set passwords…

I looked around where I could've misplaced, not lost the robe. I searched everywhere, high and low, even the ceiling. Wait, why would it be floating on the ceiling? Then I finally found it, guess where? Uh… you'll probably never guess. Yes, it was in… forget it. Let's just move on.

* * *

I went back to the abandoned classroom. A cauldron that wasn't there before was put on the table. That must be the Polyjuice Potion…

Ew… it's bubbling more than that time in the 2nd year when Hermione made it. I wasn't so sure about drinking it anymore… I mean, come on. Who would just drink a potion which appeared out of nowhere.

Well… probably this is Zabini's potion. Well, it's not like I trust Zabini or anything. And what if it's not Zabini's, and Voldemort is trying to poison me with an "out-of-nowhere" potion? Nah… that would be too easy and I KNOW Voldemort puts more effort in his plans.

I looked towards the other direction of the corridor from the common room. Hermione and You-Know-Who Zabini were doing You-Know-What in front of however many students! I pinched one of my cheeks. This is just a nightmare and I'll wake up… right?

* * *

(What really happened- Events in order…)

First Blaise finished the potion already, only to discover he left out one ingredient. He put an Invisibility Spell on the potion & cauldron, and pulled it towards his common room.

Now, Harry walked into the classroom, and couldn't find the potion. He also noticed that he didn't bring the robe, and walked off to HIS common room.

Halfway, Blaise decided it was a waste of time, and returned to the abandoned classroom. He noticed Harry went in, but walked out.

Hermione waited, on one of the corridors, and didn't notice Blaise previously, because she was too bored waiting.

Harry is currently looking for the robe all around the common room.

Blaise walked out to get to his common room and get the missing ingredient. Then Hermione saw him, and thought he was Harry, and pulled him into the act.

Harry finally found his robe, and is on his way to the abandoned classroom.

Hermione and Blaise argued about "I am Blaise Zabini" and "Stop joking!"

Harry noticed the potion, but hesitated to drink it. (Good thing too, since Blaise haven't put one ingredient in, and god knows what Harry will turn to… Don't even think about it, okay?)

Harry got out of the classroom, and saw Blaise and Hermione kissing.

(Err… you understand now… don't you? I said DON'T YOU? That's right, you do.)

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reads this, to a special someone who put me as their favourite author (you know who you are), also those who put me on author alert (after I finish this story I'll start some new ones I already kind-of planned out a bit), and those who put this story on favourite, alert or both. Gracias everybody, thank you for reading. Another special thanks to those who recommend this to your friends/whatever. Another thing is, you can put this story on your website/whatever, just as long as you provide a link to this story in ffnet. Or my name (Amanda Sumarto) somewhere... but I'll prefer it if you put both. Thanks for reading and reviewing once more, off to think of what to write next.


	10. Chapter 9

I am so sorry guys! I had a little friendship problem… my friends were fighting, I can't be bothered to secretly wake up in dead quiet 1am to type and I left this file in the school computer, and all these problems! I didn't update daily like usual, sorry once more, but I wrote an extra long one this time. Sorry for all the soppiness and such in it though, but I want the story to go somewhere. I've also twisted the plot (Hee… how evil of me) with the arrival of a special someone, and I actually wrote out the plan this time, so I have a basic knowledge of what I'm going to write. Believe it or not, but I spent over an hour writing this… so you better enjoy it! And whether you did or not, I hope you'll review, praises increase my esteem, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism really helps the story go on. Read and enjoy (and maybe review?) guys!

Note- No need for disclaimer, I done it on some page, we all KNOW for a fact JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Warner Bros makes the movie and such… and blah blah blah. Look, nobody can sue me as long as I don't claim Harry Potter's created by me.

If the story doesn't go with the Half-Blood Prince plot, tough luck. The story is going MY way, whether it makes sense or not (I try to make it as close as Order of Phoenix as possible), it should be enjoyable.

Announcement: Yay, got a copy off my mum's friend for Half-Blood Prince! Why did I ask my friend to borrow hers when her aunt finish with her copy, and reserved one down the library… seems pointless now… Getting it today (this is WAY early in the morning). Those who are feeling guilty (None, or not many) because I lose 2 hours of sleep to write stories every morning, it might make you feel better to know that I enjoy writing this. I enjoy seeing the hits from people too anyway.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Blaise broke off the kiss.

'Well… Granger… you're not a bad kisser…' he commented.

'What?' Hermione said, confused.

'Hermione!' Harry managed to yell, after gaping like a fish (A/N: Now where did I get that simile?).

'Harry? But… how? So he… and you… what?' Hermione said, even more confused. Then she looked at whoever she is holding onto (A/N: Blaise, but Hermy's still confused. Hee… Hermy).

'I kissed the real copy?' she remarked, surprised.

'What did you think I was trying to tell you, Granger?' Blaise replied.

Everyone else, except Harry, not knowing what the hell they are talking about walked off.

'Relationship problems…' some of them muttered amongst their friends.

As everyone was gone, Hermione broke the silence.

'Oh Merlin, I kissed Zabini! How can everything go wrong! The plan was supposed to be foolproof!' Hermione complained.

Blaise sighed. 'You Effin'dors are always stuffing up… stuff! It's not my fault Potter didn't drink the potion in time and you wouldn't believe me!' He looked at Hermione in the eyes. He was serious.

Hermione glared at him. 'Stop insulting MY house!'

Blaise snorted. 'Why? Because you can't insult mine? Why don't you try mucking up the word "Slytherin" huh?'

'Shut up!' Hermione said, she was flushed with embarrassment. Then she slapped Blaise right on the same spot, and ran off.

'Ouch! Slapped twice already, and she's not even my girlfriend!' Blaise yelled with… pain, I guess. He looked towards Harry, with a "what did I do?" face.

Harry didn't say anything, and just looked at Blaise disgustedly. Then he walked off as well.

Blaise just stood there, confused, not knowing what he did wrong.

'If I did something wrong anyway…' he thought, and walked away from the empty corridor.

* * *

(Hermione's POV, now she's in the bathroom)

I wiped off my tears from my red face. I never knew being wrong would hurt so much. Another fact I hate is that I KNOW Zabini was right, it wasn't his fault. It was mine. If I had listened to what he was saying, and wasn't so stubborn that he was Harry, probably everything would've turned out okay.

That's just one thing. But the thing I'm really upset about is because I actually quite enjoyed the kiss. Who knew that Zabini would be a great… wait, cross that out, an alright kisser?

I tried to assure myself it wasn't my fault for a while.

'Stupid Zabini… if only he told me…' I muttered to myself. But I can't do it, because it's a true fact that Zabini already told me that.

Then I wondered for a moment what it'd be like to be Zabini.

'Ha… he's probably confused stupid to find out why I slapped him… I don't know why either.' I joked to myself. Wait, he probably is doing that right now. Then I realised what I have to do now, and grabbed my magical black book.

* * *

(Nobody's POV, in the Slytherin bedroom whatever you call it)

I don't know how it goes in Hogwarts, so PRETEND this is what they do

Blaise already changed into his pyjamas from his robe, and sighed. Then he held his left cheek (A/N- Or was it the right one? Where did Hermione slap him?), where Hermione have slapped him twice already.

'Geez, Granger must have some sort of knack for slapping me…' he thought. Then he noticed a black book on his bed.

'Wait, that's Granger's book!' he thought. Then he grabbed it, and flipped the pages.

He was at the middle of the book when the letters start to appear. Then he read it, smiling. Not sneering, snickering, grinning mischievously or anything, just blissfully smiling.

He read out to himself what the page said. 'I'm sorry' he muttered.

(Sorry for all the soppiness guys, I'm feeling awfullyromantic today. Drats.)

* * *

(Nobody's view, the next morning.)

It was just another Transfiguration lesson the next morning for the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors, together. But this time, it's different.

Blaise looked around the classroom; there was a mixture of red and green all around, not the usual two different groups on different ends of the room. He looked at the different pairs.

This apparently, lightened the professor's day, even with a little nuisance at the corner called Umbridge.

Blaise was surprised, even Draco participated, and was partnered up with Dean Thomas, even though it seems that he did so unwillingly. Ron was being stubborn, and Neville was being confused and therefore went together. So did Crabbe and Goyle, since no one else wanted to be with them but each other.

Then he noticed something. He was the only one without a partner. He was the odd one out.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Then appeared a tired and huffing Hermione Granger, panting heavily.

* * *

'I'm… sorry… Professor…' she said.

'Unacceptable, especially from a Prefect, Miss Granger. 20 points from Gryffindor.' Umbridge said, pleased with herself.

All the students (even Slytherins) gaped their mouth at the unfairness, except a snicker from Draco and giggling from Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione almost lifted her hand, about to say something, but knew it was unwise to argue with Umbridge, risking an extra 50 points or so taken off.

She looked around. Harry was already with Daphne Greengrass, while Ron was not so happily sitting next to Neville. Dean Thomas… taken by Draco, Seamus Finnigan was with Derek Dunston (A/N- the only character I made up who got a part!), while Parvati Patil seemed happy enough to be with Millicent. She took another look around the class, and all her possible choices were taken.

'I'm sorry you were a BIT late Miss Granger.' Professor McGonagall said, looking at Umbridge with shifty eyes as she said the word "bit". 'But I guess you'll have to pair up with lonely Mr. Zabini over here.'

Almost all the students' faces beamed up as she said this (the main ones that weren't: Harry, Ron and Draco).

Hermione took the seat next to Blaise, blushing quite heavily from apologizing to him. It took her a LOT of courage to do that.

'Now, can someone here tell Miss Granger what to do now?'

A few hands shot up in the air. Professor McGonagall picked Daphne Greengrass.

'Yes, Miss Greengrass.'

'Let's see… we're doing that Vanishing thingy only with mice this time instead of snails…'

Hermione nodded, understanding what she was talking about. She didn't look at Daphne though, and stared at the opposite direction. But everyone knew something happened that made Hermione not want to look at BLAISE, since it was the main thing yesterday.

'Oi, Granger…' Blaise quietly said to Hermione, trying to start a conversation.

'Graaaangeeeer!' Blaise said in a very annoying way. Hermione seemed to take a lot of will power not to slap him again.

'Yoo hoo!' he said, then put his right hand in her front view and waved it up and down. She just pushed it aside and continued working.

'Hey, Granger. We're supposed to work together, remember?' Blaise reminded. He swore that he heard Hermione quietly growl.

She put the Vanishing spell on Blaise's mouse, and it almost disappeared. Blaise and Hermione were silent for a moment, until Hermione turned the other way again.

'That's all you're going to help me with?' Blaise said, tempted to infuriate Hermione. She ignored him. And all his comments for the rest of the lesson… Luckily, she did earn a few points from Professor McGonagall, but lost ten from that Umbridge for "not setting a good example as a Prefect". The lesson finally ended.

* * *

Hermione sighed, and then turned to the left. Blaise was there, approaching her.

'Oh, shit!' she thought. Then she ran off straight away to her next class.

'Hey, Granger, wait!' Blaise yelled. She ran even faster.

'Sheesh, girls are so difficult!' Blaise muttered. Then he checked the copy of the Gryffindor timetable he got off Dean Thomas.

'Ah… the advantage of befriending the Gryffindorks, you can make a copy of their stuff, and they won't even care!' he thought. 'Now let's see… where will I be able to chase up Granger?"

* * *

Blaise had hopelessly found Hermione in every chance he could, but hopelessly was unable to speak to her at all, as she always found a diversion to escape.

'Oh, Merlin. I might as well not thank her after all…' he sighed, almost giving up. 'Nah… one more try…' He sneaked up on her, and grabbed her shoulders from behind.

'Boo!' he goes. Hermione screamed, before turning around.

'ZABINI! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!' Hermione shouted angrily. He grinned widely.

'Hey, first time in the day that you talked to me.'

'Leave me alone, I have work to do…'

'Oh no, you don't!' Blaise replied, and grabbed her arm.

'_Ahem_…' Hermione went, almost in an Umbridge kind-of way.

'What is it, _Miss Granger_?' Blaise replied in a fake sugary voice.

'Let go of me, please. I've got a whole load of… Prefect stuff to do.' Hermione made up an excuse.

'Yeah, well Malfoy's a Prefect, and you don't see HIM working his brains out. If he has one, anyway…'

'If you have nothing better to say, I'm leaving.'

'Alright, alright. I just wanna talk to you about something you did last night…'

'What? Now you're gonna mock me more after I apologised? Pathetic, Zabini.'

'Nah… I wanna say sorry as well, you know. I guess it is a part of my fault that it didn't work out?'

Hermione looked up at his smiling not-so-mischievously face. 'No Slytherin trademark smirk, strange…' she thought.

'Well… I'm really sorry again for slapping you… again. I just got emotional and stuff, since I guess I was almost always right. And well… I got mad and stuff and you seem like the perfect thing to take it out on, I guess…'

Blaise was grinning widely. 'Oh, take me as a–' he joked, before he got cut off by Hermione.

'Shut up, Zabini.'

'Alright… well… you know I'm sorry too, anyway. And… stuff.'

Suddenly there were clapping and cheering everywhere, Blaise looked behind to see what it was (Hermione was facing that direction so she didn't have to turn around or anything). Almost the whole Hogwarts population were hiding behind the wall somehow, and just popped out of nowhere, applauded just like that.

'Problem solved!' Blaise overheard some say. Then they walked off, with the many "Well done, mate!" and "You go girl!" as the people (A/N- Err… wizards/witches…) walked past. Hermione, and Blaise opened their mouths widely.

Blaise looked at Harry. He could've swore that he saw Harry smiling at him, somehow appreciating what he'd done, whatever it was.

'Oh yeah, I guess it's because I apologised to Granger.' He thought. When he looked around, and assumed everyone was gone, he turned back to Hermione.

'Well… since you "humiliated" yourself, I might as well do so…' he continued.

'What do you mean "humiliated"?' Hermione remarked angrily.

'Just that…' Blaise said, and then grinned.

'You are so… I don't know what you are!' Hermione told.

'Alright, alright! I'll just get to the point! Uh… to "even" myself out with you, I guess I'll have to act all crazy and use up all my will power like you did…' Blaise said coolly. 'Tell you what, I'll take you on the next Hogsmeade weekend, yeah, that's two days away. How does that sound?'

'Oh my, wonderful. Couldn't wait.' Hermione replied sarcastically.

'Merlin, Granger. I'm serious. Take it or leave it before I become sane again.'

'Harry, it's not funny. Change back into yourself now.'

'Would I have this if I was him?' Blaise questioned, hodling out the black book.

She flushed immediately. Then she decided to change the subject.

'And what would going out with you change anything?'

'Well… if I'm going to _pretend_ to be your boyfriend, we have to "go out" at some point, won't we?'

'Oh, so now you're in the act…'

'Don't blame me for doing so. This is wise since Potter's pretty hopeless anyway.'

'Don't you go around insulting Harry!' Hermione said to Blaise forcefully.

'Well… Malfoy have done so for the past four and a half years!'

'What? You never see me telling off the twitchy little ferret? You need glasses.'

'And mess up my looks, then look like Potter's twin or something? I'm out.'

'Well… you two sound like a married couple already!' a roguish voice said.

'Piss off, Malfoy.' Blaise shoo-ed him straightly.

'Tck, Zabini… your Mommy-darling won't be too happy to hear that.'

'Well… your effing dad won't be so glad that you even associated with a non-pureblood, like that Thomas over there.'

'That "friend" of yours, Nott, and apparently the rest of the class…. "extorted" me so I won't pair up with you…' he looked at Blaise. 'Or… _you_.' Then he examined Hermione like she's some sort of disgusting insect.

'That'll never happen, Malfoy.'

'I'll agree on that, _Mudblood_.'

Hermione's blood boiled. Blaise apparently saw that Hermione is trying to calm herself.

'Ooh, watch out Malfoy.' Blaise warned teasingly.

Draco just smirked, and apparently got slapped. Hermione seems to be awfully emotional lately.

'Granger… so you have a fetish for slapping Slytherins!' Blaise taunted. Then he grabbed his cheek. 'I can't complain on that, Slytherins DO have the smoothest skins.'

'Uh… sorry Malfoy, been a bit depressed lately…' she apologised, blushing furiously.

So did Malfoy (the blushing thing), but Blaise suspected that it was more out of anger.

Hermione felt weird for apologising just like that to Malfoy without any punchline or anything.

'Hey, Malfoy. I still think you're better in ferret form, much cuter as well. Gonna apply to be an Animagus? Or are you gonna be an unregistered one like an ex-reporter?'

Draco scowled angrily and walked off.

Hermione slightly coughed up the name "Rita Skeeter", but Blaise didn't seem to get the point, since he didn't know about this.

'Now… are you coming with me to Hogsmeade or what?'

'I'll come, sheesh.'

'Quit making it sound like I BEGGED you to come, Granger. You should be happier.'

Draco seemed to stop for a moment, but then walked off casually.

'Going out with that Mudbloood… that Zabini…' he muttered.

'Well… uh… see you till… some time later…' Blaise said, and walked off. Then Hermione went into the opposite direction.

As Hermione continued to stroll towards her common room, Pansy Parkinson passed her.

'Good on you, Granger…' Pansy whispered and walked off without a single insult.

Hermione smiled with delight. 'Well… maybe this whole "me and Zabini" thing isn't so bad after all…' she thought.

She almost reached the common room, and continued down the corridor, until she heard a familiar voice.

* * *

'That vos a wonderful trip outside 'Ogwarts, Proffesor Dumbledore. Thank you!' the voice echoed. 'I vill be more than 'appy to pay a visit to all your students… one in par-tee-cu-lar.'

'Can't be him…' Hermione thought of a certain person.

'No problem. Glad to see that you've improved on your pronunciations!' seemingly Dumbledore said it, since there was no one else who sounded like that.

'You're welcome. I see you haff noticed!' said the familiar voice. Then they continued discussing on how beautiful the outdoors of Hogwarts was, and so on.

Hermione just decided to forget about this, and walked tiredly to the common room.

(The next morning… still nobody's POV… God!)

The next morning it was time for Arithmancy for Hermione. Then a shadowy figure appeared, and waved to her.

Hermione immediately recognised this, and grinned, surprised.

'Oh Merlin, it IS you!' she said excitedly.

'I've missed you… Her-my-ohh-nee!' Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere like he has always done.

'Well… I assume you would want to take our guest on a little tour around the castle, Miss Granger. Surely you haven't forgotten about…'

TO BE CONTINUED (A/N- Wonder who the person is? Or is it downright obvious?)

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers, I almost reach 40 by now… (Certainly hope that it is now), really put an increase in my self esteem! Arigato, thanks, whatever, but just thanks, like I always write. Sorry for all the seriousness and not much funnies, but if the story's gonna get somewhere… let's just say life isn't always funny. 


	11. Chapter 10

Hooray! Another story update! I should buy some confetti to throw around everywhere… Yeah, the person is downright obvious, duh… Well… let's jog up your memory first… but that's when the story starts. For now, you've got to listen to my rambling… don't worry, it's about Blaise!

JK Rowling has described Blaise as a **haughty-looking black boy** in her 6th book. That is nothing like what I've thought. Let's modify it a bit to my fantasy shall we?

A **haughty **mischievous**-looking black**-haired** boy**… Much better.

Now… let me continue on with my rambling…

Some complaints on the Half-Blood Prince plot (I'm not gonna spoil the story twist guys, don't worry. I read a newspaper article that told the two main twists in the first sentence, and I am disappointed.)… Firstly, I'm not into the idea of Hermione kind-of liking Ron while he's going out with a certain person coughLavenderBrowncough… and all sorts. The other one is Blaise being kind-of friends with Draco, then Draco turning evil (bet you we all saw that coming)… whoops, NOT GONNA SPOIL ANYMORE, sorry guys…

(Note: Thanks to Sara, for remarking me on my poor grammar. I can spell, but my grammar's a bit… okay, a lot off because I'm Indonesian I guess… I've been speaking English only for a couple of years… but I'll still try to improve… thanks! I'll try to find a beta, but it'll be hard since my school hasn't got that great of a reputation and my friend's spelling and grammar sucks even more than mine.)

* * *

(Nobody's POV, a little flashback at the start)

_She (Hermione) almost reached the common room, and continued down the corridor, until she heard a familiar voice._

'_That vos a wonderful trip outside 'Ogwarts, Proffesor Dumbledore. Thank you!' the voice echoed. 'I vill be more than 'appy to pay a visit to all your students… one in par-tee-cu-lar.'_

'_Can't be him…' Hermione thought of a certain person._

'_No problem. Glad to see that you've improved on your pronunciations!' seemingly Dumbledore said it, since there was no one else who sounded like that._

'_You're welcome. I see you haff noticed!' said the familiar voice. Then they continued discussing on how beautiful the outdoors of Hogwarts was, and so on._

_Hermione just decided to forget about this, and walked tiredly to the common room._

_(The next morning… still nobody's POV… God!)_

_The next morning it was time for Arithmancy for Hermione. Then a shadowy figure appeared, and waved to her._

_Hermione immediately recognised this, and grinned, surprised._

'_Oh Merlin, it IS you!' she said excitedly._

'_I've missed you… Her-my-ohh-nee!' _

_Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere like he has always done._

'_Well… I assume you would want to take our guest on a little tour around the castle, Miss Granger. Surely you haven't forgotten about_ Viktor Krum that quickly.' Dumbledore continued, with his eyestwinkling as usual.

'My English haff improved splendidly also, Herr-my-oh-nee!' Viktor told excitedly.

'That's wonderful! I thought I wouldn't get another chance to see you!'

'Well… I'm sorry to break this conversation, Viktor and Miss Granger, but we are going to have a sudden "assembly" in the Great Hall to introduce our little guest to our students!'

'Bye Her-moo-ah-nee!' Viktor said, pronouncing Hermione's name a bit wrong. She just smiled, and then sighed.

'Well… that was close enough.' Then she went off to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

(Hermione's POV, in the Great Hall)

'What's with the sudden assembly and all?' Ron asked me, baffled. I smiled.

'You'll see…' I told him.

Dumbledore stepped up, as all eyes turned towards him.

'Students, welcome, and sorry for making you miss your first lessons, whatever they are!'

I wasn't so happy to miss Arithmancy, but Ron was whispering to Harry about how glad he was to skip out on Divination. I told them they should've gone with me and get taught by Professor Vector instead with that crazy Trelawney.

Dumbledore continued '… but you won't be disappointed, since we are here to be introduced to our special visitor! Most of you will remember him from last year in the Triwizard Tournament…'

Harry shuddered as Dumbledore said that. It wasn't the greatest memory of Harry's.

'Here is Viktor Krum, who is now still a professional Quidditch player, but is not a student of Durmstrang anymore. He graduated last year!'

Almost all the girls squealed, and I swore he just winked at me. Ron looked like he could be steaming as I waved happily towards Viktor.

'Now… Viktor said he would like to make a speech.' Viktor nodded as Dumbledore announced this. 'Go on now, Viktor.'

Viktor now stepped up, and grinned, from his usual scowl.

'I vould like to thank Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster for giving me to visit this school once more. I haff loved my previous stay 'ere last year, especially with the companion of a certain someone…' then he looked towards me. I blushed. Harry didn't care. Ron turned (very) red (and a slight shade of purple, but never mind that). Zabini looked like he was confused. Malfoy just moped. Viktor smiled.

'Some of you very bright students might start to vonder why I am here. I haff heard that Madam Hooch needs to take a short break, so I decided to stop playing for Bulgaria for a while and teach in this vonderful school. I vill be assisting your Quidditch team members for their trainings and such.'

Some of the girls from his fan club and the sort seemed disappointed because they don't play Quidditch. The guys (who apparently play Quidditch) got all excited at the idea of having a famous player as their "coach" I guess… Then I looked to the front as Viktor continued with his speech.

* * *

(Still Hermione's POV, at the end of the assembly)

Finally the assembly finished. Everyone else got out of the door, discussing about the sudden change. This will probably brighten up many people's year, since Umbridge have been making it quite miserable.

Then Dumbledore asked me to stay behind, and to take a seat. I did, and got ready to listen.

'Miss Granger… we ALL know how close Viktor is to you…' he started. Viktor and I nodded.

'…so I was hoping that it would be alright with you if you become his guide of some sort. We don't want him lost around the castle now do we?'

'Sure sir… but can I ask where Viktor is staying?' I queried. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

'Why… he's staying in the guest room, right next to my office!' he replied. 'On the left side of it, mind you. Ooh, and Viktor, the password for it is "Fizzy Flies" (A/N- Look, I was thinking of "fizzy", and "fly". Not my fault!), don't forget it!' Then he turned towards me.

'Well… if you would guide our guest to his room Miss Granger…'

'Of course sir…' I responded. Then I walked out of the Great Hall with Viktor.

* * *

(Hermione's POV Readers: Still, on the way to Viktor's room)

I tried to start a conversation to break the silence.

'So… how's Quidditch been going? Still doing that…' I paused, thinking first. What was that Wonky Faint thing again? Ah, I remember! '…Wronski Feint thing?'

'Yes, sometimes! Quidditch is going very good… I vos catching the Snitch many times… and also in my spare time, I practise my English' he announced proudly.

'Uh… that's wonderful!' I praised, since I ran out of things to say. Then suddenly I bumped into someone.

Whoever it was got up, and dusted his robe with his hand. Oh, it's HIM.

'Watch it Mudblood, Zabini and I have some important business to go through with.' Malfoy then sneered. 'Well… look who's here… it's Krum! Have you called him "Vicky" yet?'

Right at that moment, he sounded just like Ron last year. I was about to tell him that until Zabini butted in.

'What's with this "Vicky" business?' Zabini asked. He is so thick-headed, not knowing what's going on. Didn't he notice anything at the Yule Ball last year?

'Oh… it's nothing Zabini, except that Granger is two-timing you with Krum over here… interested in hearing the story?' Malfoy replied.

'Hermy-ownee, vot exactly is "two-timing"?' Viktor asked.

'Never mind what Ferret-Boy said. I'll tell you the whole story… Come on Zabini, help me out with this...'

* * *

(Blaise's POV, that's right, it is, in Viktor's room)

'…so now we're carrying out Granger's plan.' I finished off. Even though I'm pretty sure she has the hots for me, I decided it wasn't smart to say that in front of Krum. Have you ever noticed how tall he is?

Krum rubbed his chin. 'I see… so you are acting as her boyfriend… you're not are you?' he asked suspiciously.

'Duh... no! I better be going now, Professor Snape is expecting me and Malfoy in 2 minutes.' Then I got up and went off. Of course, being the responsible person I am, I closed the door.

'Hurry up, Zabini!' Malfoy told me off.

'It's not like he's going to take points off, Malfoy.' I reminded him, just in case he forgotten Snape is our Head of House.

He scowled, but sped up.

'Wait for me, you moron!' I called out.

* * *

We were in Snape's office. Malfoy and his smart mouth asked him what he needed us for.

'I needed two quite intelligent people I could trust…' Not that Snape trusts me that much, but all the other Slytherins seem to have taken a liking to Gryffindorks. And of course, Granger might be smart, but Snape only trust us Slytherins…

'Mr. Zabini… if you would pay attention to me…' Snape said.

'Err… sorry sir.' I apologised. Malfoy snickered slightly.

'I need both of you to carry out separate tasks each… Zabini, wait outside the office while I tell Mr. Malfoy here about his job.' Snape commanded.

I walked out of the room, and took out a pair of Extendable Ears I… kind-of "borrowed" from one of the Weasley twin, I can't remember which one. I slipped it under the door, hoping it doesn't have any sort of charms on it. I continued eavesdropping to their conversation.

'I believe that you will be able to perform this task, Draco. Don't disappoint –' Snape got cut off.

'I can't believe it! But I guess it's because Father's in Azkaban now… and someone has to continue his job...' Malfoy replied.

'You'll certainly make the Dark Lord proud…' Snape said, but then trailed off. Merlin, am I hearing what I'm hearing right now?

Then I heard Snape's, or Malfoy's footsteps towards the door. I pulled the string and tucked away the Extendable Ears straight away, then leaned to a wall.

'Zabini, get in there now.' Malfoy said, and then pointed into the room.

'I know where the office is, Malfoy. Just piss off.' I replied hastily. There is absolutely no way that 15-year-old Draco Malfoy is associating with You-Know-Who! Already?

'Uh… what task do you have for me Professor?' I asked, suspicious.

'Err… I really need important help with… uh… tidying my Potions ingredients cabinet.' Snape answered, not-very assuring, mind you. 'Come back tomorrow afternoon, it is getting late now.' Then he pushed me out, literally by the way, from his office.

* * *

'Hurry up, Zabini. If you get left behind it's not my fault.' Malfoy said.

I kept a distance from him, and told him that I knew the way to my own room, which I've been going to for over 4 years now. He just grimaced, and continued walking.

I know that Malfoy's family have this dark feel around them, but I didn't expect them to actually be a family of Death Eaters or something… like my friend Theodore's dad. Oh great, I just let out his big secret to… whoever is listening to me rambling on. Some friend I am.

Malfoy muttered the password to the Dungeon, which all us Slytherins got used to now. Honestly, I would've preferred living somewhere with actual sunshine (so does most Slytherin whoapparently got their wish. The Gryffindors are so friendly they gave most Slytherins the password to their room, and most of them gained access to our dungeon!) The red on some people's robes indicated that some Gryffindors are still around, who I recognised immediately to be the leaders of SGU.

'Don't you think we should edit the song altogether?' Parvati suggested.

'I agree, the "Hermione Zabini" part is too long. Why don't we call it "Hermy Zabini"?' Millicent suggested. The rest of the SGU leaders nodded in agreement.

As I walk past them, I recommended them to shut up. They just looked at me with loathing and asked me 'Aren't you going out with Hermione?' Oh great, they're playing friendly. "Hermione" they say... what happened to the word "Granger"?

I almost announced that I wasn't going out with Granger, until I remember the plan. 'Uh… of course I'm going out with _Hermione_, but we need some… err… privacy.' I lied smoothly.

They made an "oh" face (A/N- Does that even exist?) and continued on with their stupid meeting.

* * *

(Back to Hermione's POV, and back in time, as Blaise walked out)

Zabini closed the door.

'Oh great, I have an "appointment" with him tomorrow, shouldn't have accepted the offer…' I said hastily. 'I know! Why don't you come along with us? I'm taking another one of my friend as well…'

Viktor grinned. 'I vould really like to come! You are not really dating him are you Hermow-ninny?'

'Uh… Her-my-oh-nee, Viktor. You got it right last time…' I corrected.

'Sorry… I haff been trying though.' Viktor apologised.

'Nah… it's okay.' I replied, and got up.

'You're going?' Viktor asked. I nodded, saying yes (well duh…).

'Just wait there Herm-eye-ohh-nee, I'm going to give you something.'

'Err… what?' I asked, baffled. He took out his wand, and muttered some spells. He pointed the wand at my thick bushy hair.

'Viktor… I don't feel… or look any different.' I said, looking at a mirror.

'You vouldn't right now…tomorrow you vill see…' Viktor said, and then smiled. It was so strange seeing him smile so many times… Probably glad to get out of Durmstrang.

'Alright… see you later, Viktor!' I said, waving. Afterwards, I closed the door.

* * *

(Hermione's POV, in the Gryffindorks, I mean Gryffindors Common Room)

'Hey, Lavender…' I said. She wasn't giggling, and Parvati wasn't around.

'What?' she asked.

'Would you like to go out with Zabini? I mean, he's taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow…' I coughed up the words "not really dating" while no one's around, and luckily Lavender seemed to pick it up. 'Also, I want to bring Viktor along. So if you come with us, I'll just be talking to Viktor and stuff, while I leave you alone with Zabini!'

'You seriously got Blaise to go out with you?' Lavender questioned, sitting straight now.

'Yeah… I got _Zabini_ to "go out" with me, but it's only because according to his opinion I "humiliated" myself. It's a long story… just forget it, okay?'

'Whatever… Oh Merlin, thanks Hermione!' Lavender half-squealed.

'You're welcome Lavender…' I yawned. 'Well… better sleep now…' Then I got ready for bed.

* * *

(The next morning…)

I woke up, and rubbed my eyes. I think I was the only one awake so early… no one else is awake. I still don't feel any different. Maybe Viktor messed up his spell or something…

I got up and washed my face. I wiped it on a towel, and looked at the mirror.

I screamed, almost loud enough to wake up the other Gryffindor girls (good thing they're deep sleepers… when they sleep, they _really _sleep).

My hair!

* * *

Something happened… don't worry, her hair didn't explode or of the such. I'm off to write the next chapter! (Sorry for the long wait guys; you're going to have to wait for a while again) Thanks for somehow still keeping up with the story! 


	12. Chapter 11

Terribly sorry guys, haven't updated in days! I had a little writer's block, then not much net access, then all these craptacular things I have to do… But here it is, the next chapter of Matchmaker!

* * *

Hermione gaped widely as she ran her fingers through her hair.

'Viktor… he couldn't! How did…'

'Who's there?' a sleepy voice said. It was Lavender, who was rubbing her eyes.

'It's me, Hermione! Quiet, or maybe the whole dormitory will wake up!'

Lavender washed her face, and grabbed a towel. Then she took a good look at Hermione.

'Merlin's beard… look at you! What Charm did you use? Can you teach me? Oh my, Hermione, so this is the benefit of being so smart!'

'What are you talking about? Viktor did the spell! Now my hair looks… different! It's now… not so bushy anymore…'

Hermione's hair was now wavy, with royally curled… curls at the end.

'He did? Merlin, you are so lucky!' Lavender squealed. Apparently, all the Gryffindor girls were interested in what was going on, and it was time for them to wake up anyway, so they all hurried into the bathroom.

'Hermione, is that you?' said Alicia Spinnet, surprised.

'You look real wonderful, Hermione!' Pansy Parkinson said, appearing out of nowhere.

'Why are you here?' Hermione asked.

She shrugged. 'Got invited over by Parvati. Hope you don't mind…'

'No… not at all…' Hermione said, shocked at the massive change. Usually teachers don't let students sleep in another house's dormitory, but with all the inter-house relationships going on, they've decided to encourage it.

'Galloping gargoyles, you're going to Hogsmeade with Blaise today, aren't you? We'll have to get you tidied up, girl!' Parvati said, with several (many…) agreeing Gryffindor girls.

'Aaargh! Leave me alone, I can dress myself up!' Hermione shoo-ed.

The group of Gryffindor and Slytherin girls (except Lavender) walked out of the bathroom, chatting about how exciting it is that Hermione and Blaise have their first official date.

Hermione slammed the door shut. 'Finally, some peace! Come on Lavender, you have to get ready for Hogsmeade too…'

Lavender beamed up, then nodded.

'Wait… how did they know about this?' Hermione said. 'Don't tell me Zabini bragged about it all over the place… I haven't told anyone except Lavender and Viktor! Wait… Lavender…'

'Lavender… did you tell anyone that I'm going to Hogsmeade with Zabini?'

'No, I only knew last night. But someone else was there when you and Blaise were talking!'

'What are you talking about?'

Lavender grabbed a folded piece of paper from her pocket, and started unfolding it. Then she gave it to Hermione to read.

'Oh no, not this again! "The Zabini-Granger News" or whatever it's called…' Hermione said.

'_Our favourite couple has finally made up, and now is about to go on their first official date! Watch out for them at Hogsmeade_!' Hermione scrunched up the paper before finishing reading the article, and chucked it behind her. 'This is rubbish! If I ever find out who's been publishing those, they are so dead!'

* * *

(Slytherin boys' dormitory)

Blaise was still mucking around with his friends, Theodore, Derek and Xerxes. They were playing Exploding Snap. Not that he wasn't ready… he just wasn't putting much effort on improving his appearance. If the cards exploded while he was nearby… well, that's a different story.

'BLAISE!' a girl's voice yelled. It was Daphne Greengrass.

'What? Can't you see I'm doing something here?' he replied.

'You're supposed to be going to Hogsmeade with Hermione, remember?'

Blaise sat with a straighter back, finally paying attention to Daphne.

'How did you know?' he asked.

'Who doesn't know, mate? It was published all over the school early afternoon, a few while after that "assembly" thing...' Derek explained.

'Excuse me?' he said, shocked.

'You're excused. Come on, I'll help you tidy yourself up, come to the Common Room!' Daphne bossed.

Blaise sighed, and hastily followed.

After a short while of silence, Theodore started a conversation.

'I think this is why last year Blaise was campaigning against girls being allowed in boys' dormitory… I do wonder why that is…' he said.

Derek shrugged. 'I think the house-founders believe girls are more trustworthy.'

'I suppose so… knowing that Baddock kid… what's his name… Malcolm Baddock, he probably would be checking out all the girls' panties…'

'Wouldn't you, Theo?' Xerxes joked.

Theodore instantly turned red. 'Shut up, Xerxes, I'm not a pervert…'

'If you don't want to be a pervert, I'll give you the benefit of being a soon-to-be Death Eater!'

Theodore stood up as he heard the remark, and coldly replied.

'I think I'm going to see how Blaise is doing now…' Then he walked away.

'Wonder what's up with him?' Xerxes said after Theodore was out of sight. Derek shrugged, having no idea.

* * *

(Back with the Gryffindor girls! First ever Lavender's POV!)

My heart was beating so hard, I'm going to go to Hogsmeade with Blaise!

Well, not exactly…

Hermione wants to go with Krum, but got an offer from Blaise. How perfect is this condition? She said that once this whole Hermione-Blaise thing ends, I should make my move.

'Come on Lavender, Viktor isn't going to wait all day, you know!' Hermione said.

'Alright, I just have to put on this eyeliner…' I said, and then used it as fast as possible.

Hermione sighed, she was ready, but that was because she didn't work on her appearance as much as me. She didn't have to. That Krum boy put a spell on her hair, which usually took up her time to tidy up. 'I'll wait for you outside the Common Room, after this we're going to Viktor's room first.' Then she closed the door.

I brushed my hair for only the fifth time, is that strand messy again? Hermione won't let me use her Sleakeazy Hair Potion, since she said she needs as much of it as she can get. Last year at the Yule Ball, she took at least 2 hours to put it all over her hair. Now her dear Krum has put a simple spell on her, and her hair won't even get tangled! How lucky is she? First _she_ was the one mistaken as Blaise's girlfriend, not me.

But it was partly my fault… if I was the one who gave the parchment to him, he'll yell out "Brown, I'll reply your parchment later!" and everyone will think we're going out! But wait… people won't be as enthusiastic, since everyone thinks I'm just a giggling airhead or something, not an emotionless bookworm! See, I'm already thinking about consequences, who's the airhead now?

I finally decided I look presentable enough, so I walked out of the bathroom.

'Hey Lav, looking good!' Parvati complimented. I slightly smiled.

'Thanks, Parv. Are you going anywhere?'

'Nah… gonna stay behind and do my Transfiguration homework. I got detention 2 days ago so I didn't have time to…'

'Right… Well, bye Parv! Good luck!' I said, then waved and strolled outside the Common Room.

'Finally! Let's go get Viktor!' Hermione commanded, and then we walked over to the direction of the Headmaster's Office.

'Hermione…' I started, then trailed off.

'What?' she asked, as we walked.

'What does Blaise think about me?'

'I don't know… we're not that close, I don't even call Zabini by his first name unless in front of other people. I'll try to remember to ask next time…'

'I see…' I said. Then I ran out of things to say. The rest of the walk was complete silence except for the occasional "hi!" and "good-luck!", and they were all for Hermione. She replied with a fake smile, and waved to all these people she had never seen before. But the journey was quiet between the two of us…

'Well, we're here!' she said after the quite long walk. We came upon a wall.

'Hermione, this is a wall…' I said.

'Fizzy Flies!' she announced, then the wall slid back. Oh, another one of Hogwart's secret room or of the sort.

'Hem-eye-renny! I mean, Herm-eye-ah-nee! You're here! And you brought a friend too!'

I cowered slightly, and blushed. 'Hi…' I squeaked out. But his attention was on Hermione now. Suddenly, I heard someone else say "Fizzy Flies".

'Hermione, someone else is coming here…'

'That's odd… who else knows the password?' Hermione pondered for a moment.'Zabini!' she said. My heart pounded, Blaise is going to be here!

Then he came in… only it wasn't Zabini, it was Malfoy, the git.

'Malfoy, what are you doing here? Don't tell me Zabini brought you along… again!'

'Nope, he's still getting fixed up by Greengrass in the Common Room. I came here on my own accord. Hey Granger, what charm did you use on your hair? Hairus Perfectio?' he teased.

'Just because Viktor can cast a spell like that doesn't mean you shou–'

'Oh, so "Viktor" did it, did he? That's just marvellous, since I was sick of that bushy buck-toothed girl I've known for over 4 years!'

'You leave Hermione alone!' Krum said, almost threatening. Malfoy should've known better, but I think something's wrong today…

'Oh yeah? Make me!' Malfoy said, grinning widely.

Krum almost punched him in the face, but Hermione stopped him from doing so.

'Wait, Malfoy would've known better than to intimidate anyone he can't handle! Are you someone else who drank a Polyjuice Potion or something?' she asked.

'No, I'm not, Mudblood.' Malfoy haughtily replied. Krum was turning red from anger.

'Then why the hell are you here?' Hermione asked suspiciously, as if thinking "If it's Malfoy, it can't be good".

'Because I know I have a piece of information that both you and Zabini want! I was looking for one of youse, and since you're not in your Common Room, I thought you might be visiting your little "friend here...' he said.

'And what might this be?'

'The publisher, creator and writer of "Zabini-Granger News", which are all the same person…' the blonde boy casually replied.

'You do? Who is it?' Hermione asked enthusiastically.

'I'm not telling… yet. I'll make a deal with you and Zabini at some point… that is, if your _Vicky_ didn't beat me into a pulp yet…' he continued, glancing at Krum.

'Bye _Vicky_, Mudblood and… Airhead Brown…' Malfoy said, apparently he thought of an insult for each of us. How dare he!

'That vos Malfoy you spoke about?' Krum said.

Hermione nodded, then he continued.

'You're right. He vos very annoying!'

'Yeah… for the past however many years I've been in Hogwarts…' Hermione told him.

Then another shout of Fizzy Flies was heard, and the wall slid to the side once more.

Then HE came in. Blaise looked more radiant than ever… I almost sighed and fainted, like what people do when they see someone so handsome, they can't believe their eyes.

'Zabini, how did you know I was bringing Viktor with us?'

'Instict, hey, you brought a Griffy friend along as well…'

He walked over, and saw Hermione, then wolf-whistled. 'Nice hair, Granger. What Charm did you use? Or was it a potion?'

Hermione blushed. 'Why does everyone think I was the one who cast the spell? Viktor did it!'

Then Krum blushed, and Zabini just said 'Good on you, Krum.' He also has more sense than Malfoy, isn't he great?

'Yeah.. I don't even know what spell you used!' Hermione thanked… sort of.

'Vell… it is a spell from vere I come from. It is quite hard to master, but I did it for you, Herr-myron-ee!'

Hermione blushed at the statement. Blaise rolled his eyes (how cute!) and announced.

'Look here, lovebirds. Probably Brown and I want to get a move on this, so let's get going to Hogsmeade, shall we?'

He said my name! I can't help but to have a wide grin on my face. I tried to say "just call me Lav" but no sound would come out, damn!

'Right… off to Hosmeade we go!' Hermione said as we all walked out of Krum's room.

* * *

Sorry guys, for such the long update! Haven't got much computer access, but I went to Mum's office in the University (she's still studying) and found a scanner! My homepage has a drawing of Godric Gryffindor in his youth. (Psst! Secret told to only those who read my ramblings: I'm going to write a Romance/Tragedy story on the Four Founders on who I've taken an interest on. Sorry, it's not funny, but it'll be real good. It took up a little bit of Matchmaker writing time though, sorry!) 


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait, but here's an extra long chapter!

Confusions cleared up!

This chapter will just tell you some things as Hermione and Blaise have a little talk. Hooray! (Author throws confetti everywhere to irritate people)

(This paragraph is nothing but rubbish. I suggest you don't read it unless you have nothing better to do)

Note that I've changed my pen name (I name my real-life pens, there's one called Mr. Squiggly), now do you ask: What does it mean? Infinite Inficio means to poison for infinity (yeah, poison your mind with nonsense)… (I will now laugh evilly).

* * *

(After this point things I say will be more useful-ish)

Here are some things that will be cleared up at some point:

- About Blaise's Death Eater dad… more on him

- Why is Malfoy intimidating Viktor so much?

- Feelings shall be a bit more cleared up!

And how you ask?

I don't exactly know!

And the more (not so) romantic mushy encounter of Hermione & Blaise… but I'm not telling what

(I was reading Matchmaker from Chapter 1 some afternoon, and I found a mistake!

- Blaise asked Hermione to go with him to Hogsmeade, which he claimed was "two days away", but the Hogsmeade trip took one day earlier.

And some others… but I'm not going to mention them because I forgot what they are…

Some things I'd like you to keep an eye on:

- How Theodore froze at the teasing comment of being a "to-be Death Eater"

- Who might be jealous/sick of Hermione or Blaise… or anyone that might write ZG News!

- Any suspicious things going on

Whoops, telling too much… must… shut up now!

* * *

(Hogsmeade trip ahoy!)

I walked beside Zabini, after consulting Viktor, assuring him that it was just for the act and I'll stop doing so once no one is around. Is it just me, or are every pair of eyes in Hogsmeade watching us, pointing and cooing on how "cute" we are?

'Zabini… any idea where we could be going?' I whispered, not attracting any attention.

'Somewhere where there's no one who knows we are "going out"?'He nodded in reply.

'Yes… I know where… the Zabini Lair!' he said, in a way you would see evil people talk in Muggle horror movies.

'Very funny Zabini, where are we actually going?' I asked, demanding for answers.

'Alright, I was just joking. Let's just go to the Hog's Head, not much people go there!' Zabini suggested.

'Fine… come on Viktor… Lavender… let's go there!' I said, then Zabini offered to lead the way.

Zabini opened the door.

'Don't order anything…' Zabini muttered to the three of us.

'Why?' Lavender asked, curious. Or maybe she just wanted to hear Zabini talk.

'This place isn't exactly what you would call hygienic… the Butterbeer tasted funny the last time I tried it here, too…' he continued, and then we went towards an empty table.

I took a seat. 'You've been here?' I asked. He nodded.

'Er… a few times…' he said. He took a seat next to Viktor and Lavender (much to her delight, she almost squealed). What, he thinks I have cooties or something?

'Also, if you are going to order anything, bring your own glass. Not very polite, but… you know…' Zabini continued.

I snorted. 'You sound like the expert of the place already, Zabini. You might as well own this… place!'

Lavender glared at me, but then smiled stupidly at Zabini. 'That's really smart Blaise… I didn't know any of those things before!'

'Uh… thanks' he replied, it looked like he was freaked out or something.

Probably it was just my eyes, but I saw Zabini move a few inches away from Lavender while she wasn't looking. For some unknown reason, I had a wide grin on my face for a moment after that.

'So… does your Griffy friend–' Zabini started.

'Lavender…' Lavender butted in, blushing furiously.

'Er… Does _Lavender_ know about it?' Zabini continued. Lavender had a lovey-dovey look at this point.

'Yes, she does. So then what, Zabini?'

'Her-my-ownee, why don't you just call him Blaise? If you two are going to pretend to be going out, you should call him by his first name, no?' Viktor butted in. Oh great, he seems to like Zabini a great deal more than Ferret Boy (I mean, Malfoy).

'Yeah, Hermione. Be friendly and call him "Blaise" for Merlin's sake!' Lavender agreed. I sighed.

'Alright, I'll call the darn boy "Blaise", without any exaggerated tones or anything…'

Zabini fakely pondered. 'Why Hermione…' (without any exaggerated tone either) 'I don't think you might be up for the promise! We should make an Unbreakable Vow…'

'Zabini… I mean, Blaise… an Unbreakable Vow is unbreakable, remember?' I reminded.

Zabini… cross that out, Blaise rolled his eyes. 'Even Weasley is not that thick-headed not to notice that, Gr-emione…'

'It's HERmione, Zab… Blaise! There's no "G" in it! Do you need me to spell that for you?'

'Already? I just got used to my new name of Zablaise!' he cheekily replied.

'You brainless piece of… Slytherin!' I lamely replied. Great comeback, Hermione! (By the way, I was being sarcastic to myself. Feel the sarcasm!)

'Great comeback, Hermione!' Blaise similarly replied, then grinned. Lavender sighed, not noticing that Blaise is now sitting very much closer to Viktor than before.

'Well… this isn't much of a Hogsmeade trip either, B-Blaise!' I stuttered at the name, I kind of got used to it now though.

Blaise was silent for a while, probably thinking for a comeback. 'You didn't have to come either, Hermione! Why don't you just go out there and have fun with your boyfriend there!' Blaise yelled, pointing at Viktor. I looked at him, he wasn't smirking or anything. My goodness, he's actually serious!

'Since none of us are actually having a good time here, we might as well split up here.' Blaise said as he walked out of the door.

Lavender… and Viktor both just looked at me. Oh great, it's MY fault, for saying something very blunt like that… When I think about it, I can't help but think it's more of my fault by the second.

'I'm gonna chase up Zabini, this Hogsmeade trip is finished. We're going to be bored out of our brains if we just stay. Sorry Viktor… and Lavender…' I announced, before running out, chasing… wait, did I just say Zabini there? Because I actually meant "_Blaise_".

'But, Hermione!' Lavender shouted after me, but I pretended I didn't hear, and just ran.

I was just wondering though, why would Zabini… err… Blaise gets angry with just a simple matter of me saying that I don't like the Hogsmeade trip so far? Knowing him, he'll just come up with a comeback, strange…

* * *

(Blaise's POV)

Why, the nerve of that… Granger! That's it; I'm not calling her "Hermione" in my mind anymore, takes up too much space. She just went on about how it's not that great of a Hogsmeade trip, and we haven't even started it! She didn't even have to come along if she didn't want to… Wait, why am I getting so worked up over nothing? Probably it's not actually because of that… I was just… pissed off at the fact she's bringing over her little boyfriend Krum over there… and that Brown girl…

Wait a second… I'm supposed to be happy she brought people along… that means I wouldn't be left alone with her… right?

Oh well… what's been done has been done, I already walked out of the door, and am currently in front of the Three Broomsticks. That's right, WITHOUT Granger.

'Hey! Blaise! Blaise! ZABINI!' a familiar voice is heard. Oh, it's _her_.

'What's up, Granger? Having fun today, aren't we?' I greeted sarcastically.

'Why did you just run out like that?' she said, huffing and puffing.

'I didn't. I just casually walked out, and apparently, I'm just a naturally fast walker.' I coolly replied.

'Yeah, but why? It's just a little comment, you know.' Granger continued, not gasping for breath anymore.

'I don't know… the comment hurt my feelings?' I said, pretending to look sad.

'Very funny, Zabini. I'm serious. But if it really did hurt little Zabini's feelings, I guess I'll just have to say sorry… again. How many times have I apologised to you?'

'Let's see… three… or four times?' I answered for her.

'Alright… sorry. There, is that enough?' she hastily apologised.

'Yeah… that's fine. What about Krum and Brown?' I asked.

'I cancelled the whole thing, let's just go back to the castle…' she replied.

'Fine, let's go. Oh crap, I've got to tidy up Snape's cabinet, not such a wonderful task to do…' I said.

'Well… that's just way too bad Zabini, let's just move on, so then you can get on with your job!' Granger bossed, then pulled my arm. I got her to let go, then followed her grudgingly to the castle.

* * *

(Nobody's POV, in the castle)

Blaise groaned, as Snape sighted him and Hermione.

'Ah… Mr. Zabini, and Miss Granger… come into my office, NOW…' It wasn't a request, it was a command. Blaise and Hermione followed the Potions Master into his office.

'I swear that man must have some sort of special powers… being able to spot students anywhere!' he thought.

'Well… Mr. Zabini and Miss Granger… the most lovable couple in Hogwarts! I certainly hope that you haven't forgotten the task I set you, Mr Zabini?'

Blaise gulped, then squeaked out a "no, sir".

'Wonderful! To make the job quicker, why don't you get Miss Granger to help you? No need to thank me Miss Granger, after letting you spend some extra time with Mr. Zabini over here… and 50 points to Slytherin for doing voluntary work.' Snape said, then walked away, and Blaise reckoned he would've done the "evil laugh" any second from then.

As Snape walked out of sight, Hermione started to talk. 'Zabini, you didn't tell me that I have to do it as well!'

'I didn't know… that Snape is one charitable man, don't you think?' Blaise casually replied.

'He gave Slytherin house points, but what about Gryffindor? That's just not fair!' Hermione continued.

'Oh well… tough luck. Sounds familiar, Granger?' Blaise teased.

Hermione scoffed, then opened the dusty cabinet. She coughed from inhaling some of the dust.

'Eugh… don't Snape ever clean this cabinet? Always getting students to do it… Why did you even volunteer Zabini?' she asked.

'Err…'

* * *

(Blaise's POV)

'Eugh… don't Snape ever clean this cabinet? Always getting students to do it… Why did you even volunteer Zabini?' Granger asked.

'Err… I didn't volunteer. Snape just wanted two trustworthy Slytherin students to do jobs for him… that git Malfoy didn't have to clean _this_!' I commented as I carefully took out the quadrupled amount of ingredients. I swear the last time I came here there wasn't this much shit in here…

'What did he do, then?' Granger asked, curious. Oh no, you can't just normally reply "oh, he's just been told he'll have to associate with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or as some say Voldy, and that's about it!" to one of Potter's best friend! She'll probably think I'm a Death Eater in the making as well! Think, Zabini, think!

'Uh… would you look at that! That's boomslang skin, the ingredient I left out in the Polyjuice Potion! Or maybe it was something else…' I said, changing the subject. Great plan, Blaise. Next why don't you sign up as…

'Don't change the subject, Zabini. You haven't answered my question yet' Granger said. 'What do you think I am, stupid?'

'No, just gullible' I mischievously replied, as she scowled. 'Anyway, I've told you that I didn't volunteer!'

'Don't play dumb Zabini, just tell me what Malfoy had to do' Granger continued. Damn, why does she have to be an "insufferable know-it-all" (as Snape put it ever so nicely)?

'I don't know what you're talking about' I stupidly replied. Then she just glared at me. And glared… and glared again… Aaargh, I can't stand it!

'Alright, alright! He just had to help Snape make a Verisaterum or something like that Potion!' I lied, quite assuringly.

'You lied' she said, just like that as she put aside some bottles full of green, slimy vials.

'What makes you think that?' I said, pretending not to know what she means.

'You hesitated to say it, and when someone makes a potion instead of tidying up a cabinet people don't try to hide the fact.' Granger… What a smartass.

'You wouldn't believe it…' I said. She looked up.

'Really? Try me!' she answered.

'Alright… the truth is… Malfoy and Snape are… uh… having an affair!' I shouted, running out of ideas. Granger tried to suppress her laughter, but failed miserably.

'That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard coming out of you, Zabini! Never mind… it's useless trying to get any info out of you anyway…' Granger said. But I noticed she was eyeing me suspiciously…

After five minutes of silence… I decided it was enough.

'Sheesh… Granger! I know that I'm hot, but can't you stop staring at me secretly like that?'

'In your dreams, Zabini. I'm just suspicious of you…' she replied. I snorted as a reply, and she smacked me on the head.

'What? Lost your aim and can't figure out where my cheek is? Losing your touch, are you Granger?'

'I meant to smack you on the head, Zabini. For the millionth time, I do NOT have the hots for you, so get that through your big fat ego and accept that fact!'

I stared at her for a while. 'You know… when girls like someone, they usually try to hide it…'

'Just shut up and focus on doing this "voluntary" work, will you?'

'Ooh… touchy, Granger! Fine… I'll work!'

'So… how are things going for you?' I asked, in order to start a conversation.

'Oh, it's just perfect. Everyone thinks we're going out, Umbridge keeps taking points off me, and I'm stuck here with an arrogant jerk… Everything's absolutely fine!' she said sarcastically. Wait, did she just call me an arrogant jerk?

'Really? I didn't know there's another person stuck here! Or were you referring to yourself, Granger?' I casually answered.

'Honestly Zabini, I am NOT arrogant!' she scoffed, then put the labelled jars in the left corner of the cabinet.

'I didn't say that… Ooh, Wit-Sharpening Potions… better smuggle some of those…' I continued.

'Zabini… you're witty enough you don't need it. Besides… it has armadillo bile and ground scarab beetles in it, did you know that?'

'Thank you for the compliment, Granger. I always knew you considered me intellectual!'

'I didn't mean the smart kind of witty; I mean the annoying kind of witty!'

'Alright, we won't get anywhere if we keep throwing insults at each other, you know. So let's just act like sensible students and talk about something worthwhile…'

'Zabini, you said something smart! Oops… sorry… alright… why don't we talk about… er… your friends…'

(Hermione's POV)

'Well… Theo used to be this lonely kid until I was friends with him… Malfoy got a grudge against him since he rejected Malfoy's friendship offer at the start of school… poor guy… two friendship offers rejected right at the start of the year!'

'Huh? Who else did he ask?' I asked, interested.

'How can you be friends with Potter and not know he rejected Malfoy?'

'Ferret Boy wanted to be friends with Harry?'

'Apparently, yes. Don't ask how I found out…'

'Zabini… you're not so thick-headed, are you? In fact, you're actually quite resourceful!'

'There we go again…'

'Sorry… It's hard to NOT insult you…'

'Back on the topic of my friends… Xerxes is related to Sirius Black, who in turn was related to Malfoy, who is actually kind-of related to Weasley, and his Weaslette sister. Quite an interesting family tree if you ask me…'

'Uh… right…' I just commented, since I heard him clearly when he said "don't ask".

'Derek is a weird kid… he jokes around a lot… but he's nice, he knows some pretty good hexes too!'

'Is that it?' I asked, listening about his oh-so-interesting friends.

'Actually, yes. What about St. Potter and Weasley?'

'Ron is pretty nice… but he's got such a bad temper! He wouldn't even talk to me now… Harry is more mature, I guess… but he's obsessed with… uh…'

'Chang… I know, it's pretty obvious when he mutters her name every minute and you said how you were going to help him with "Cho" before we, uh… kissed' he explained.

'Aren't you an observant snake?' I commented.

'And proud of it!' he continued, and then sneered.

'So… do you play Quidditch?' I asked lamely. This was a last resort question…

He looked up from the bottles of the Draught of Peace and replied. 'Yeah, I play Quidditch. But when that Flint was the captain, he just had to keep picking that Montague. Jordan was probably right, he consisted the team because of size, not skill… Now Montague is captain, so I can't get the position for Chaser… I played for a while in the second year though…'

'You did? Was that when Slytherin scored a massive victory against Ravenclaw?' I said, then he nodded.

'Probably the best Chaser in the team!' he said arrogantly, how very Slytherin of him. 'I wasn't the only one taken off my title though… Do you know Terence, Terence Higgs in the sixth year? He was Seeker before that Malfoy got in the team not-so-coincidentally after his dear father "donated"…' then he muttered the words "bribed more likely" before continuing. '…SEVEN Nimbus 2001 brooms in the same moment. Terence was furious, you know…'

'Hey… what's this?' he commented shortly, holding a bottle full of yellow liquid. 'I didn't know Snape collects his own piss!'

'It's not urine, you idiot. It's Felix Felicis… Wow, how did Snape get a hand on so much of these!' I replied.

'Merlin's beard… THAT Felix Felicis that makes you lucky? I am totally pinching some of…'

'Zabini!' I exclaimed. He just grumbled 'Alright… I won't…' but opened the bottle and dipped his finger in it, and sampled some of the potion.

'Ew… it tastes shitty…' he commented.

'You're not supposed to taste it, you moron! That's Snape's property! Watch your mouth, too!' I scolded.

'Screw that, hey, believe it or not, we're finished! Well… this cabinet anyway, Snape probably will ask us to tidy the second one tomorrow…'

'A correct inference, Mr. Zabini, both of you come here at noon, don't be late' a dark voice (it's Snape!) remarked. He didn't seem to know that Blaise "sampled" some of the Felix Felicis and didn't even ask what he was hiding behind his back.

'Alright, sir…' Zabini continued.

We both walked out of the office, before Snape stopped us.

'Wait… 50 points for Gryffindor, which I forgotten to give out, now have a good time.' Snape announced.

After we walked for quite a distance, and it's time to split up and go to the Gryffindor Common Room, I started to talk. 'Snape was acting weird, usually he wouldn't give Gryffindors any points if he could… don't tell me he caught the romance fever as well…'

Zabini agreed, and then remarked 'Don't even think of going to your Common Room. I heard the Gryffindors are having a party, probably about us going to Hogsmeade…'

It only lasted for five minutes, but probably it was massive joy to the Gryffindors. 'Where do you suggest I should go then?'

'Uh… the Dungeons?' Zabini suggested, running out of ideas.

'Good idea, Zabini. Now lead the way!' I commanded.

'What!' he said, refusing. 'No, I absolutely won't do it!'

* * *

(After some time...)

Zabini sighed. 'Here it is…' he said.

'Serpents' he said, and the Slytherin Common Room was revealed.

Then I noticed something, the Gryffindors were having a party…

But they're having it in the Slytherin Common Room!

'Hermione, Blaise! Come here, you're not late yet! We still have lots of Butterbeer and pumpkin juice to go around!' Katie yelled out.

'You should've gotten a more specific info, Zabini…' I whispered.

He just stood there, gaping with shock.

* * *

Hee… and I'll leave it there, since my lunchtime at school is running out, and if you're reading this, that means I have successfully submitted this chapter at lunchtime! Probably it'll be a week or maybe more, maybe sooner before the next chapter, so be patient! Thanks for the suggestion of Tinas74 to put the author notes as numbers (I'll try to put less pathetic jokes in, and if it's really important I'll put it in WITHOUT the numbers, though) Later, and don't forget to review! 


	14. Chapter 13 The Party Part 1

And now… is the chapter for the Slytherins and Gryffindors' party! (Part One anyway…) The writer of Zabini-Granger News is going to be revealed in one/two more chapter(s), so guess while you can! I love all you reviewers, thanks for the support!

This one's posted earlier than last time! wo0t!

I've actually researched on the Harry Potter books while I'm writing this, and figured out Quidditch matches outcomes and stuff like that (people on the Quidditch team, family lines, people that no one has any idea where they go, class times, class locations, lots more!) since people seem to like my story so much. Thanks guys, for reading and stuff like that!

* * *

(Blaise's POV, starting to PARTY!)

There were bright lights everywhere. Gryffindors dancing with the Slytherins everywhere, and those who weren't doing so were enjoying themselves with the food and drinks.

And this was happening in the Dungeons. Sweet, huh?

I gaped for a moment, running out of things to say. The Dungeons is turned into some kind of what Muggles would call "disco" or something of the sort.

'Zabini, it seems that we just have to be the party crashers, doesn't it?' Granger continued.

'No you're not, you two! You're the honorary guests!' Lee Jordan popped up, handing me a bottle of Butterbeer, and a glass full of fruit punch for Granger. He didn't seem so sober…

'Here's Butterbeer for the wizard, and fruit punch for the lady! Excluding me of course, I preferred fruit punch, so I drank like, seven glasses of it!' then he hiccuped, and frighteningly giggled. Gryffindor guys are so weird… Even Granger seemed to have jolted a bit from where she was standing before.

'Uh… thanks…' Granger said, even though Jordan was already out of sight, and then she took a big gulp from the glass.

'Hermione and Blaise are here!' I heard a shout, probably coming from Parvati Patil, who seems to be enjoying herself with Theo.

'Blaise, over here, mate!' I heard Xerxes call. 'Bring Hermione here, too!'

As I approached him, with Granger following closely behind, he grinned. Then he held out his hand to Granger.

'I'm Xerxes Meliflua. Just call me Xerxes if you like, though. How are things going for you, Hermione?'

Granger shook his hand. 'It's been perfect, isn't it?' she glared at me, then elbowed me in the chest while Xerxes was turning the other way.

'Ouch! Oh… absolutely perfect, no major faults at all, everything's fine!' I lied, but Xerxes seemed happy enough with the reply, so I left him at that.

'I'm related to Malfoy AND Weasley, quite a long way in the family tree, though. Have you heard of the ancient house of Blacks? I'm kind of related to them, but I'm a Meliflua boy… The Blacks… you know… the family motto, "_toujours pur_"! It means "always pure" in French…'

'Yeah… I know a bit of French.' Granger replied. Xerxes pondered for a moment.

'Probably you've heard of my crazy old Great-Aunt Araminta, who tried to legalise Muggle-hunting! Isn't that funny?' he said, then heartily laughed.

'B-Blaise told me some things about you already…' Granger said, stuttering at my name, as usual.

'Yeah, I told darling _Hermione_ that you're related to both of the gits.' I finished for her. She was about to object about me calling her best friend a git, until…

Suddenly, a not-so sober-looking Ginny Weasley butted in. 'Hey, guys! I love you all!' she slurred, with Granger backing away slowly.

'You know what I'm gonna get you for Christmas? Do ya? Hey… It's YOU! (Weasley then pointed at a confused Xerxes) You're than drunken weirdass that I…' then before the poor girl finished, she fell down on the floor.

Ironic, isn't it? An intoxicated girl accusing my perfectly sober friend of being a drunken weirdass…

'Ginny, what are you doing? It's not safe to lie down on the floor… Galloping gargoyles, she's drunk! And she didn't drink anything even close to the Butterbeer!' a shocked and worried Spinnet yelled, as she helped Weasley get back up. Then the Weaslette started muttering some incomprehensive words as Spinnet dragged her through the crowd.

'Wonder how that could happen?' Granger said groggily, scratching the back of her neck.

'Hey… I heard that Harold Dingle spiked the fruit punch with a massive dose of Firewhisky…' I heard some Gryffindor girls (surprisingly, not Brown and Patil) gossiped, who I recognised to be third-year students. Apparently, Granger heard this too, and decided to be more careful in her choice of beverages. She put her fruit punch on a table nearby.

'I don't think I want to drink anymore…' she muttered. I wondered for a while whether the Butterbeer's spiked or not. But then I decided I don't give a damn and just sipped it anyway.

Then I spotted Malfoy, sitting on a large armchair, fighting against Pansy Parkinson who's trying to get him to dance with her.

'You will dance, Draco Malfoy!' she yelled.

'Three words, Pansy. NO. I. WON'T!' he shouted back.

'YOU WILL!'

'I DON'T WANT TO!'

'YOU HAVE TO PARTICIPATE IN SOCIAL EVENTS, YOU KNOW! MALFOYS ARE SUPPOSED TO DANCE!' she yelled back, her face just as red as the blonde boy (mind you, that's VERY red).

'I MOST CERTAINLY WON'T! Malfoys don't dance like _this_!' he said, pointing at the bunch of students dancing crazily. Umbridge would throw a fit if she found out the Gryffindors are joining the party. I suppose she doesn't give a damn about Slytherins throwing a massive party for _themselves_…

I swear Pansy looked like she would very much like to slap Malfoy across his now quite-pale again face, but didn't, and just yelled 'FINE, YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!' and marched angrily away.

'Bitch.' I heard Malfoy mutter quietly. Not that I'm being unfair or anything (not at all), but I'll have to side with Parkinson for this one.

'Granger, let's go talk to Malfoy.' I persuaded. Even though my real objections were to piss off Malfoy by repeating the event over and over again just for him.

'What for?' she asked, and stopped listening to Xerxes' ramblings.

'Never you mind… just go!' I said, then pulled her arm.

'Nice to meet you!' Xerxes yelled over some people as we disappeared through the crowd.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

'Malfoy…' Blaise trailed, looking down at the boy sitting down.

'Zabini…' he replied coldly in return. 'What are you going to do now? Showing off your Mudblood girlfriend now, are you?'

'For your information Ferret, Zabini and I…'

'Stop there, _Hermione_. He doesn't know yet…' Blaise continued, and Hermione stayed silent.

'You mean you haven't told him that we're… you know…'

Draco gave a cold, cruel laugh. 'What? Zabini proposed to you now? I suppose you two are engaged right now!'

'You don't have to be so…' she started.

Suddenly, a voice familiar to Hermione was heard. 'Hermione?' it said. It was Ron.

'Oh, and _you_…' he said, looking down at Blaise (which is possible to achieve since Ron is quite tall and gangly). 'Zabini proposed to you now? I suppose you two are engaged right now!' he said mockingly.

'Whoa… freaky.' Blaise commented, replied with a nod from Hermione.

'What?' Ron said, clueless.

'Must you mind? It was nothing concerning me, of course.' Draco lied.

'Ron, you can't keep thinking all Slytherins are jerks like Malfoy you know…'

'_Ahem_! I am right here!' Draco said, offended. Hermione ignored him.

'But… with ZABINI for crying out loud! He's one son of a…' until Ron got cut off when Ginny started to scream out "Chudley Cannons stinks!" and Ron ran towards her.

'Well… Weaslette is highly sober tonight, isn't she?' Blaise said sarcastically.

'Since you're here already, Zabini. I might as well let you in about a little deal. Granger knows about this already, though. Just thought you might want to know who's been writing all these newspapers about you!'

'You do? Wait… if it's you, you'd probably want something in return…'

'Greatly observed, Zabini. And apparently, you are correct. But first, I want to know something. What's in it for me?'

'I don't know… If you tell me, I'll stop calling you ferret!' Hermione suggested. Draco gave a cold laugh again.

'Honestly, Mudblood. You actually thought that it would be worth only that much?'

'Uh… money?'

'Granger, my family is one the richest and most respected family in the Wizarding world.'

'Would you like to go out with Lavender Brown?'

Draco made a face, and stuck out his tongue for a few seconds, before starting to talk.

'Giggles too much, and the fact that Trelawney's her idol isn't such a turn-on either.'

'I don't know… the Quidditch Cup?'

'How exactly are you going to get the Cup for Slytherin?'

'Uh… make Harry lose?'

'I can defeat him whenever I want, you know!' Hermione was about to snort, but faked a cough instead. Draco looked insulted.

'Excuse me for a while… what about the House Cup?'

'Getting closer…'

Then Blaise got it. 'I know a little secret about you, and you would be in such big trouble if anyone finds out!' he said like an excited three-year-old in a candy shop.

Draco snorted. 'Like what, Zabini? That I sleep with a teddy bear at night? Which I don't…' he added at the end as Hermione made a face.

Blaise leaned closer, and whispered into his ear. 'I know you're associating with You-Know-Who, and I was wondering who would be the best person to tell it to. Potter, perhaps? Nah, perhaps _Dumbledore_ would like to hear about it…'

Draco shuddered, then pushed Blaise away. 'Alright, you slimy git. But I'm not telling Mudblood!'

'Uh… Granger knows about this too…' Blaise lied, Hermione had no clue what he's talking about, but played along.

'Oh, I forgot about that! What do you think, should I go and tell everyone in this Common Room?' she said, even though she doesn't have any idea what this "secret" is.

'You told Granger?' Draco said with disbelief, but gave up. 'Fine, but you are NOT to tell anyone, not a single soul. You hear that Zabini?'

'Oh, I heard you, alright. Crystal clear!' he said. 'So… are you going to tell us now?'

'With all these people? I don't think so! I want this secret to be kept to as little people as possible.' Draco replied.

'Then when are you going to tell us?' Hermione asked.

'I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to _show_ both of you who the person is, maybe after the newest edition of Zabini-Granger News is out, don't you think so, Zabini?'

'Hey, don't you ask me! I just want to know! Wait; can you give us a hint? Is it a girl or a guy?'

'Alright, I'll tell you some hints. The person's not in Gryffindor, and isn't younger than us. That should be enough!' Draco told, then he walked off tohis dormitory, muttering not-so-nice words as he pushed people aside to make way for him.

* * *

'What a prat…' Hermione said as Draco was out of sight. Blaise just snorted.

'You're telling me! I have to share a dormitory with him!' he commented.

'So…' Hermione started.

'What?' Blaise asked, then he took a big sip from his bottle of Butterbeer.

'Why did you say I know the "secret"? What is it anyway?'

'Honestly _Hermione_, I don't know why I did it. And we're not supposed to tell anyone, so I won't tell you…' he replied frigidly.

'But Malfoy thinks I know, so I can know too!' Hermione objected.

'But _Hermione_, I don't like to break my promises! So… later!' Blaise said, then walked off.

'Wait! You can't just walk on me like that! STOP RIGHT THERE, BLAISE ZABINI!' she yelled.

Blaise turned around. 'What is it now, _Hermione_?'

'Quit saying my name in every sentence! Wait, I just realised that Pansy was also interviewed in the first ever article…'

'Oh, well spotted! Calling her by her first name now, are you?' Blaise said sarcastically.

'Will you listen to me first? I reckon if we ask her, she'll tell us who it is.'

'Good idea, why don't we try it out? She's sitting grumpily just there!' Blaise then pointed to a furious-looking Pansy.

'Alright, but you have to help me as well!'

'But-' Blaise started, but it was too late.

'Hey, Pansy!' Hermione greeted. Blaise scoffed. 'Girls…'

* * *

'Hey Hermione, hi, Blaise! Draco really pissed me off back there..' Pansy replied.

'I feel sorry for you! Say… do you know who writes the Zabini-Granger News?' Hermione asked.

'I know how the person looks like… but I'll be better off if I don't tell… I kind of promised to try not to tell.'

'Who told you to?' Blaise asked bluntly. Pansy looked up.

'Draco, of course. So sorry, I can't help you.'

'Will you just tell us?' Blaise was about to say, until Hermione smacked him on the head.

'Twice in a day, _Hermione_! Sheesh!' he exclaimed.

'Don't worry about it, Pansy! Say… why don't you have a fruit punch?'

'Aren't they… Ouch! My foot!' Blaise said as Hermione stamped his right foot.

'No thanks, I don't feel like a drink…' Pansy rejected.

'Just drink it!' Hermione forced. Pansy took the glass from the girl's hand, and cowered as she sipped it slowly.

'Faster!' Hermione exclaimed, and Pansy did as she was told. Then she finished the whole glass.

'Have another one!' Hermione offered in a sugary voice. Pansy shook her head.

'I said, have another one!' she continued. Pansy couldn't reject, since she's scared out of her wits.

'Whoa… I didn't know Granger could be so… scary!' Blaise thought, as Pansy gulped a glass after another. 'Parkinson probably have got… almost ten glasses of fruit punch by now!'

* * *

(After a while…)

An empty glass with a mini umbrella in it fell to the floor, rolling around for a while. Pansy started to have a stupid grin on her face, and slurred just like Ginny did. 'Hey, 'Mione! Hey Blaisie! Ain't this a great party? Whoopee!' then she giggled.

'That's nice, Pansy. So… you said you were about to tell us the writer of Zabini-Granger News…'

She giggled. 'I did? Oh well, I'll tell you. The hair's all nice and silky, it's black too! Do you know, the name is…' then she fell backwards on her chair, the silly smile still transfixed on her face. Blaise crouched down, and moved towards the smashed girl, then looked towards Hermione.

'I think's she's got an overdose of Firewhisky-spiked fruit punch…' Blaise commented, then poked on the face with his wand.

Hermione just shrugged. 'She'll wake up tomorrow. Now help me get her up to her dormitory.'

'I can't do that! Guys aren't allowed to go into girl's dormitory, remember? The stairs turn into a slide-looking thing…'

'You've actually tried to go to the girls' dormitory?'

'No, I saw that Baddock kid try that. Smart little guy, isn't he? Only in his second year, and is already a pervert!'

'Whatever… then get some girl to help me!'

'Want me to get Malfoy to lend you a hand?' Blaise joked. Hermione glared at him.

'Very funny! Oi, Angelina! Parvati, and Patricia! Help me get Pansy to her dormitory, she's completely smashed!'

Angelina Johnson, Parvati Patil and Patricia Stimpson ran towards Pansy as fast as possible.

'Gulping Gorgons, this is just like what happened to Ginny! Come on, let's carry her! Hermione, you stay here, Blaise could be worried!' said a worried Angelina, not noticing that Blaise was right behind them.

'Hey, Parvati, where's Lavender?' Hermione asked as Parvati lifted Pansy's head.

'Oh, she said something real good has happened, and she wanted to preserve the moment! So then right now she's spending her time eating Chocolate Cauldrons she bought in her Hogsmeade trip. Said she went with a boy she's in love with or something…' then Parvati and the other two Gryffindor girls walked away, lifting Pansy up.

'Well… we've got that problem solved!' Blaise commented, tapping Hermione on the shoulder.

She jumped up. 'Don't do that!'

'Why not, _Hermione_?'

'You arrogant little…'

'Aaargh!' someone screamed. Blaise and Hermione turned around.

'Malfoy?' Blaise muttered with confusion.

* * *

Wo0t! Another long chapter for you guys! Wonder what Malfoy did...Wait for Part 2 of the party! 


	15. Good News!

_Dear faithful readers…_

_Thanks for waiting, and I've got good news. The next chapter will be posted in a few days (I hope)! Here are some things that'll be included…_

-Draco Malfoy is the "lucky victim" of a certain event

-Purple smoke

-Snape will make a reappearance

-A Muggle play mentioned

-A pack of lies

-Chaos and mayhem ensured!

Once again, sorry guys -bows down-, since I haven't found the disks, therefore having to re-write the story again.

**An excerpt from the story:**

'So, what do you reckon of our dormitory?'

'It's very… Slytherin…'

'Thanks, we try our best to make it look good!'

(It's not exactly like that, but I have a terrible memory, so _excuse me_!)

-Infinite Inficio

* * *

**Original Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry guys, but I've lost my floppy disks in which I've stored my chapters, including the latest ones.

I will eventually get it back (I hope) but it'll take some time, so please be patient while the story is on hold for a few days (at least). This note will eventually be replaced with the Party Chapter Part II, in which something unfortunate will happen to our dear little Malfoy, Blaise gets a wonderful surprise, Pansy is STILL smashed, and Gryffindors have to hide!

Please don't flame me for this/threaten not to read again/whatever. You may show your concern, but I don't care if you don't read it anymore just because of a stupid ON HOLD note. I hope all of you will stay loyal to the story plot. (grins)

-Infinite Inficio


	16. Chapter 14 The Party Part II

Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I forgotten about ffnet for such a long time, and I have no net access for ages! But here it is!

Something you might find interesting: Alternative Malfoy happenings!

- Blow his head up  
- Burn him  
- Give him a Love Potion-spiked butterbeer  
- Many others too crazy to list down...

* * *

(Blaisie's POV!) 

'Malfoy?' I muttered again, unsure. This couldn't be Malfoy. Malfoy isn't the type of person to do anything like this. Malfoy is too much of an arrogant prick… err… jerk to do anything like this! This is ridiculous… This…

This is the best night of my life!

Then I found out why them girls were screaming, and running away from him. His skin colour turned scarlet on one side, and the other side was shining, after it turned into a gold sort of colour. All over him, in bold letters, were the phrases like "Gryffindor Supporter", or "I love you Gryffies!" or something of the sort. Unsurprisingly, there were no "Slytherin stinks" anywhere.

'My skin! My beautiful pale skin!' he wailed, trying to rub off the colours as if they were some sort of dirt. Of course, he failed miserably.

Suddenly, purple smokes appeared out of nowhere. People who were in range coughed after breathing the smokes in. Then there were extra coughing noises, as two silhouettes of people appeared.

'That was a little bit –cough– unsuccessful, George!' Fred Weasley stated.

'I have to –cough– agree, Fred!' his brother replied. 'The Weasley Brothers' Wonderful "Make-A-Big-Entrance" Smoke was supposed to be –cough– harmless!'

'Yeah… Oh, hello everyone, –cough– I expected all of you to be here!' Weasley (I'm not sure which one) announced, as he scanned around the Common Room, looking at shocked (some frightened) faces.

'Don't you reckon it's amusing?' the other one asked, but didn't wait for a reply. Then he coughed again. 'I _knew_ it did!'

Let's just say this one is Weasley 1. Weasley 1 cleared his throat, and gained everyone's attention.

'Wizards and witches alike! This…' Weasley 2 started, then diverted everyone's attention towards Malfoy. 'This… is an excellent example of our newest product… and coincidentally, why you shouldn't drink beverages you didn't prepare yourself…'

A few people put their drinks on the tables just like Granger did previously with her fruit punch.

'It's wonderful, it's edible, and it's the…' Weasley 1 began, in a loud, enthusiastic advertising voice.

'Weasley Brothers' Temporary Wow-ness Skin SOLUTION! Permanent until it wears off!' Weasley 2 finished off, also in an advertising voice.

'…Or we're charitable enough to give you the antidote…' Weasley 2 added quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

'Only FIVE MEASLY SICKLES for a bottle, enough to let the lucky victim stays colourful for a week!'

Malfoy screamed. Hey, lucky victim… did you notice that's an oxymoron?

'I'll have one!' I yelled absent-mindedly. Granger glared at me.

'What? A wizard needs his supplies as well, you know…' I lamely explained. Weasley 2 nodded in agreement, and Weasley 1 muttered "Yes", and "Of course!" at Granger. She hmph-ed all three of us, but she actually felt sorry for Malfoy.

'You know, that's not very nice, considering his tight upbringing…' she scolded me. 'You shouldn't be supporting them, pranking a Prefect!'

'Merlin, Hermione, you sound just like Percy!' Weasley 1 exclaimed, and his brother nodded again.

'Right again, my dear brother!' Weasley 2 added.

'Anyway, everyone in here loved the prank, didn't you folks?'

The crowd stayed quiet for a while, before a loud cheer erupted in the Common Room. Weasley 1 handed me two bottles and whispered 'Two for one for our first Solution customer!' Suddenly, a little first-year Slytherin came in.

'Quick! Professor Snape is walking this way!' he yelled repeatedly across the room.

'Who is he?' Granger asked to a Daphne Greengrass.

'I don't know, but he's keeping watch for teachers. Quick, hide in my dormitory!' she said, tugging Granger's arm.

'But what about err… Pansy? And Ginny?' Granger objected, and Greengrass rolled her eyes.

'Alright, we'll get them in the dormitory as well!' Greengrass said, only to find when she turned around that a group of Gryffindor seventh-year girls already got them.

'Never mind, just go!' Greengrass said, then ran with Granger.

'Blaise! Whatcha doing, come on!' Theo said, grabbing a certain colourful boy. 'If Snape knows we held a party, and turned Malfoy red and gold, he'll go nuts!'

Malfoy tried to get out of Theo's super-strong grip, and dob all of us in to Snape, that traitor (I meant Malfoy)! I helped Theo and grabbed Malfoy's other arm, securing him from escaping.

* * *

(Hermione's POV) 

The Slytherin girl's dormitory wasn't so terrible. It didn't have a lot of snake engravings. Well, it _did_ have snake engravings, but not all over the place. It wasn't all green either; and pet snakes weren't slithering around everywhere. In ways, it was similar to the Gryffindor dormitory. Well, kind of.

'So Hermione, how do you like our dormitory?' Daphne asked sweetly.

'It's supoooooib!' Pansy yelled, then hiccuped. Daphne looked at her with concern, and a slight tinge of disgust, then looked at me, with a forced smile.

'I think she meant "superb", Hermione. So, what do you think?' Daphne continued.

'It's certainly… uh… Slytherin…' I replied lamely, but Daphne seemed to have taken it as a compliment, and beamed.

'Thank you! We try our best to decorate the dungeons!' she cheered… uh… cheerfully.

'Where's Ginny?' I asked her.

'Oh, she's in the seventh-year girl's dormitory with those Gryffindor girls… poor girl, I _knew_ Harold Dingle was up to something!'

'Yeah…' I continued, then Pansy fell off her bed, giggling crazily.

* * *

(Harry's POV) 

I never thought of the day I'd be happy to be hiding, or even have a party in any of the Slytherin dormitories. I never even imagined myself coming here _voluntarily_.

This boy I just knew, Derek, was keeping watch in case it was our turn to be checked by Snape. Checked for any sign of Gryffindors, I mean.

'Hey, Harry. Wanna play a game of chess while we wait?' Theodore asked.

'Don't you need to guard Malfoy or something?' I asked, scratching my head in confusion.

He laughed, and then sneered. 'Blaise will be more than happy to take my place…' ('What!' Blaise yelled, disagreeing) 'Anyway, we don't need both hands to guard this worthless piece of sh…'

'_Theo!_' Blaise said, in a mothering voice, joking. Theodore rolled his eyes.

'You're talking! If the times you swore were Galleons, we'll be stinking rich!'

'Don't make comparisons with money Theo, you _know_ I'm loaded!' Blaise continued to joke.

'Harry.' Theodore said to me with a straight face, serious.

'What?'

'Can you please stop calling me "Theodore"? It's too long, and it reminds me of my dad…' he replied, then shivered. 'So call me Theo, okay?'

'Right then…' I answered, then scratched my head again. It's either I'm extremely confused, or I have head lice… If I was to pick between the two of them, it would be a lose-lose situation.

'Why's Xerxes here? He's not in our year…' I asked.

'He's not in our year, yeah, but he's our fr–'

Suddenly there were loud footsteps, and Derek came in.

'Quick! Harry, Dean, Seamus, Ron ('Hmph!' he went)… Hide!' he yelled, then gasped for breath. 'Snape is about to inspect our dormitory!'

'Where's Neville?' Seamus asked. Derek shrugged, and told him just to hide.

'Just hide here…'

'No, I am NOT going to hide under Slytherin beds!' Ron refused straight away.

'Come on Ron, it's not like…' I started, but got cut off.

'Come on? What do you mean "come on"?' Derek and Theo looked at each other, then pulled out their wands.

'_Petrificus Totalus_!' they yelled together, and afterwards tucked Ron into a cupboard full of robes.

'No!' Malfoy yelled, then tried to break free from Blaise's grip.

'Relax Malfoy, he's not going to get dirt on your robes!'

'That's _my_ cupboard Father gave me! Same goes for the robes!' he complained.

'Shut up, you spoiled brat. Hurry Harry, hide! The other two did already! Snape will go nuts, especially if he saw you!' Theo said.

I went under a bed, and stayed there. Theo squatted down, then muttered to me.

'Careful Harry, it's got Malfoy's slime on the bed!'

'I do NOT have slime! I am so telling Professor Snape that…'

'_Petrificus Totalus_!' Blaise continued.

'Wonder why we didn't think of that before…' Derek remarked.

* * *

'What are you boys doing?' I heard Snape ask. 

'Oh, nothing much. Just discussing on how wonderful Potions is…' Blaise commented, but Snape didn't seem to catch the sarcasm. Or he wasn't paying attention, and was worried about Malfoy instead.

'That's wonderful. But what's with Mr. Malfoy over here?'

'He… uh… got hit by a wayward spell in the corridor… by a Ravenclaw boy…' Theo lied.

'With huge, big glasses!' Derek added.

'And freckles everywhere!' Theo continued, then eyed to thedirection Derek was standing.

'And he had a blue nose!' Derek challenged. Blaise made a perplexed face.

'His hair is bright purple, and spiky!' Theo said.

'That's enough details, boys, now… I heard some other voices here…' Snape interrogated silkily. That teacher is too observant for his own good…

'Oh, we were practicing our drama, Sir.' Theo lied assuringly.

'Yeah, and Theo here wanted to be the main character. In fact, we're practicing the famous Muggle play called Romeo and Juliet, and he wanted to be Juliet!' Derek said, then gave Theo a look that suggested "Ha! Right back at you!"

'That's not all, Professor!' Theo continued.

'It isn't?'

'Derek decided to be Romeo, you see, since he… wants to be more than just my friend, if you know what I mean, and couldn't resist taking the role!'

Derek gaped his mouth widely. Slytherins, even though they're nice to us now, they can't help to be sly. I think Theo suggested that Derek wasn't a heterosexual…

Snape looked a bit disgusted at the prospect of this, and decided to stop questioning us.

'Okay, that's enough boys, but you should go to sleep now, or else you'll be late for Potions tomorrow morning.'

'Oh, we wouldn't want _that_, Professor!' Blaise said, faking.

After a moment's silence, I crawled from under the bed, and saw Blaise maddened with laughter.

'Derek, I never knew you felt this way!' Theo said, in a girly voice.

'Thanks a lot Theo, now Snape thinks I'm gay. Some friend you are!' Derek said in a mock-angry voice.

'Aww… Does widdle Derek want to sit next to Theo in Potions tomorrow?' Blaise mocked.

(No one's POV)

It was the next morning, and those who drank glasses of the spiked fruit punch (for example, Lee Jordan) had hangovers, which Hermione got rid of (with the reason that she's a Prefect) with a simple spell. Meanwhile, Blaise, Theo, etc., etc. were walking towards the Potions class.

'Really, Theo, now Snape thinks I'm a pansy…' Derek complained. Pansy, who was walking nearby said, 'Excuse me?'

'Whoops, sorry Pansy, no offence meant…' he apologised.

Then a loud scream erupted. The group ran towards the source of the noise.

'WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME!' Blaise exclaimed.

(I'll leave it there for now, later till next chapter!)


	17. Chapter 15

Guess who? THat's right, it's me! With another Matchmaker chapter, fresh from the oven! (Readers: You mean, you_bake_ your story?) Well, it's just a saying, since I don't have an oven myself... bleh... But here it is, anyway! Thanks to those oldies who waited for this, and newbies who just started reading this silly story not long ago!

(Enjoy!)

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

It was me screaming. After Zabini found out what's going on, he joined me, and screamed as well.

'Aaaargh! A bansheeeee!' Seamus was heard from a corridor nearby. 'No, it's TWO banshees! Run!'

I heard Seamus drop his books, and heard him run away as well.

Theodore Nott grabbed one of the floating papers. That's right, it's the Granger-Zabini News. Again…

'Oh no…' he muttered. It must be something bad! I was shaking like crazy, and couldn't aim properly.

'_Evanesco_! EVANESCO!' I shouted out the Vanishing spell. I repeated the same procedure, and I missed every time. This is terrible…

(Blaise's POV)

She was shaking like mad, and every single '_Evanesco!_' she was launching missed… very badly.

'This is pointless, Granger, let the expert do the work!' I said, then rolled up my sleeves professionally.

I reached into my pocket. 'Holy shit, where did my wand go?' I yelled out.

_'Zabini!_' Granger told me off.

'Well, _excuse me_!' I rebutted.

'Looking for your wand, Zabini?' said a sly voice. It was that Malfoy, sticking out like a Quaffle with his red and gold skin, and he was holding _my_ wand with his filthy hand.

'Give it back, Malfoy. Do I look like I want these things to be published? I think you are such a pain, Ferret!' Then I approached him, and was within a metre towards him.

'Oi, Zabini, don't!' Granger yelled, then she ran and stood next to me. Meanwhile, Theo (who was really good with his Vanishing spell) managed to turn all the Zabini-Granger Times into nothingness.

'Funny, the feeling's mutual!' Malfoy said, and looked just as angry as I am.

'You are _so_ going to be dead, Malfoy. Even your _Death Eater daddy_ can't get you out of this!'

Malfoy looked struck, just like I wanted him to be.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

'You are _so_ going to be dead, Malfoy. Even your _Death Eater daddy_ can't get you out of this!' Zabini mocked.

'You can talk, Zabini. Your mother's a slut and your father's a half-blooded bastard!' Malfoy insulted.

'That's enough…' I started, to say, but Zabini already choked Malfoy.

'Take that back!' Zabini shouted, and punched Malfoy harder.

'How… dare… you… call my mother a slut!' Malfoy tried to run away, but was unable to.

It took all my, and friends of Zabini's strength to restrain Zabini, who looked like he was still itching to put Malfoy's head on a stake.

'You… die… NOW!' he yelled out to Malfoy, who was wiping non-existent dirt from his robes.

'That's right, Mudblood, Nott, Dunston, if he knows what's good for him, he wouldn't try to beat me up into a pulp! And so what if I call your father a bastard? Wait, I forgot, you're a bastard as well! Like father, like son, I have to sa–'

It looks like that Malfoy was the one who didn't know what was good for him, and that was because he kept insulting an already furious Blaise Zabini.

Suddenly, Zabini seemed to have gained extra power, and managed to get himself out of our grips. He tackled Malfoy to the ground, and started choking Malfoy again. It looked like as if Malfoy was really having trouble breathing.

'Help… me!' Malfoy managed to choke out.

'Blaise, stop, I know you're sensitive about this subject, but STOP!' Nott tried to prevent him from being guilty of murder.

'What's going on here?' Snape's voice was heard. 'Why are six of my Potions students absent from class?'

Blaise stopped choking Malfoy, but was still gripping his neck tightly.

'The arsehole– Malfoy– He… he called my mother a– a slut…' Zabini explained coldly (and angrily), yet he was stuttering. 'And called my father a half-blooded bastard, and me as well…'

'Is this true, Miss Granger, Mr Nott, Mr Dunston?' Snape asked silkily. All of us three nodded absent-mindedly.

'Well, then, everything's settled, no points taken…'

'But Malfoy, he insulted Zabini, and his family!' I shouted out defensively, without knowing why. 'What about him? Won't Malfoy get at least detention?'

'Miss Granger, as I've told you previously, WATCH YOUR TONGUE,' Snape said, with cold fury, not unlike Zabini's. After he took a deep breath, he regained his silky manner again.

'Now, Mr Malfoy insulted Mr Zabini, yes, but Mr Zabini was fighting in the corridor, so it's only fair that nobody get their points taken, understand, Miss Granger? I would've thought someone with an intellect like yours would've understand… I was wrong…' Then he signalled for us to follow him to the Potions classroom. 'Anyway, where _is_ Mr Finnigan?'

'Uh...'

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

The Potions lesson was dull, except for the whispers of what happened in the corridor, since Blaise was shouting so loudly that everyone else heard.

Hermione took a seat next to Harry, and Blaise, Theodore & Derek sat next to her in that order.

Snape started his lecture, and talked about the Wit-Sharpening Potion they were about to brew.

'You know, I'm surprised Snape didn't give _you_ a detention…' Harry whispered to Hermione from the corner of his mouth. Hermione nodded in reply.

'Potter, attention!' Snape said, but Harry was too amazed that he didn't take any points off Gryffindor that he ended up with a glazed look in his eyes.

Seamus was still absent...

* * *

The lesson finally ended, but Hermione didn't recall anything about it, except that she was there, and she absent-mindedly took down notes (Snape's lecture was too long that they didn't have time to brew the potion). She was thinking too much about the previous incident.

'Hey, Zabini!' she chased him up.

'Can't you see that I'm busy here, Granger? Leave me alone!' he said grumpily.

Suddenly, Theo ran from nowhere towards the two students, and yelled out, 'Hey, Blaise, since you're not going to be busy anytime soon, which involves now, let's go to Montague and ask him whether you can replace Malfoy as Seeker!'

'So much for busy…' Hermione mumbled.

'Didn't I tell you I'm not interested in Seeking? I want to Chase, darn it! And… alright, I'm not busy! What do you want? Here to call me a bastard, I suppose!'

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly. 'Hey, calm down, I just want to be nice! I was just about to say that however annoying you are, Zabini, you are certainly _not_ a bastard!'

'Uh…' Theo said, then scratched the back of his head. 'I'm just going to go now… I've got… uh… to do… err… Bye…' Then he sprinted off towards the Dungeons.

'Well… you see, Granger… I… uh… I'm…' Blaise started to explain, still unsure whether to explain whatever it was to Hermione.

'What? Spit it out!' Hermione forced.

'Well… what Malfoy said… I'm… uh… Do I have to answer?'

'Yes you do, Zabini, so hurry!'

'When Malfoy called me a bastard, and my father too… he's… uh… kinda right. I technically _am _a bastard… literally… same goes with my father…' Blaise continued, and forced a grin, as if he never took Malfoy's insult seriously.

Hermione stood there, shocked.

'Heh… Probably he's right about my mother as well, she probably _is_ a slut… Marrying all these rich people…'

'Look, Zabini. Just because she's… "moving on" from one death of a husband a bit quick doesn't make her a slut. And just because they died and left mounds of Galleons behind doesn't make her one either…' Hermione comforted. But inside, she wasn't really sure. She wasn't really sure why she was comforting Blaise either.

'And it's annoying how they all said she's been poisoning them, but Mum's probably jinxed or something. She didn't really want them to die…' Blaise explained, as if Hermione just announced that she thought his mother was a murderer.

'Oh…' Hermione said, running out of things to say. They stayed in silence uncomfortably for a while.

'Man, I feel like someone out of a Muggle sob story…' Blaise added.

'Um… I've got to go to Arithmancy now…' she awkwardly explained her departure.

'Okay… I'll just go to my lesson, then… you know, Muggle Studies…' Blaise said uncomfortably, then walked towards the opposite direction.

'Uh… bye…' Hermione greeted.

'Later…'

Then they both barely made it to their classes.

* * *

Hermione saw Theodore Nott signalling to her to sit on his table, and Hermione sat down awkwardly. Malfoy was on a different table on the other side of the room, and was making a disgusted face.

'Just ignore the moron… I need to talk to you… about…' Theo cleared his throat. 'Blaise. As one of his friends, I think _you_, as his girlfriend, own the right to know that… he's… well… a bastard. Literally. You see, his parents just graduated out of their schools, his mother was from Beuxbatons, and him from Hogwarts. His mother wanted to see England and stuff, and your father was just this guy hanging around some place, and they met, and… well, duh…'

Hermione was finding out more about Blaise than she ever needed to know by the minute, involuntarily.

'Well, he already told me about the part where he's a… bastard… and he told me his father _was_ one too…'

Theo looked amused. 'How long did it take you to squeeze the info out of him? It took me two weeks of following him around making rude comments for me to find out why he gets so worked out when people say the word "bastard". You know, sometimes he twitch, and even turn around and hold his wand out, like someone's about to attack him…

'Huh?' Hermione said, surprised.

'…And it took Derek only three days of whining, that was the record. What about you?'

'Uh… I just told him that he wasn't a bastard… not literally! And then he told me all these stuff!'

Theo's eyes widened. 'Merlin, he must really like you if he told you all that without you asking for them…'

'…' Silence.

Hermione flushed slightly, before Professor Vector warned them the next time they don't pay attention house points would be taken off.


	18. Chapter 16

Hee, finally, here it is! The next chapter of Matchmaker! I just moved countries (yes, not houses) so I had to pack & get ready and stuff... sorry! And while I'm talking here, check out my new story, "Nott Expected". It has Blaise, only as a prejudiced sexy boy. Hee... Anyway, hope you enjoy this one! (Viktor makes an appearance)

* * *

By noon, Blaise wasn't as grouchy as previous. Whether it was an act or not, Hermione cannot tell.

And how did she get to see Blaise at noon?

'I can't believe I actually _volunteered_ to do this…' Hermione complained.

'Hey, I didn't ask you to. And did you hear Snape? _I never knew that you, Miss Granger… Would be the… "attached" type…_' Blaise mimicked his Head of House mockingly. 'Hey, more Felix Felicis, check it out! But why the heck does Snape own all these? A person like _him_ can't be having much luck, I suppose, but… oh well…'

'What are you doing, Zabini?' Hermione asked, when Blaise rummaged in his pocket.

'It's here somewhere… Aha!' He held out a minute bottle, and poured some Felix Felicis (or something that looks like it) into it carefully.

'Hey! Zabini, that's stealing!'

'Calm down! I'll give you some, too, if you keep quiet about it…'

'Zabini, you cannot bribe me…' Hermione announced proudly. But then…

_Come on, Hermione, it's not everyday that you get a free amount of Felix Felicis!_

'But it's wrong!' she thought.

It's rare… And Snape has a whole stash of it…He won't miss it… 

Hermione took a deep breath. 'Are you sure it's Felix Felicis, Zabini?'

He nodded. 'It was no coincidence that I bumped into the party! It's like, a little voice said, 'Lead her to the Dungeons, Blaise, do it!' Whoa, that was _so_ cool! Theo and Derek are performing a Muggle play soon… 'Roman and Juliet', it's called…'

'It's _Romeo_, Zabini, _Romeo_,' Hermione corrected impatiently.

'Right. Anyhow, Theo's gonna be Juliet, and Derek's Romeo.'

'Why?'

Blaise shrugged. 'They just got this thing between them, and when Theo's lies challenged Derek's, he brought something up to insult Theo. They're always like that.'

'Are they fighting now?' Hermione concerned.

'Nah, they're just mucking around…' Blaise replied.

(A few hours later…)

After they finally finished the task, Hermione ended up with a minute bottle of Felix Felicis.

'Can't be bribed, eh?' Blaise teased as they walked back in the same direction.

Hermione flushed. 'Whatever, Zabini. I'm putting it to good use, anyway.'

'Yeah, yeah… Hey, did you see what I saw when I walked to Snape's Potions stash?' he asked cheerfully.

Hermione shook her head.

'Oh, it was real funny. Here, follow me!' He grabbed Hermione's hand, then dragged her to turn left.

'Hey, this isn't the way to the Dungeons _or_ the Gryffindor Common Room! Where are you–'

Blaise stopped at the corner of a corridor, and hid behind a suit of armour (with Hermione).

'What's…' Hermione started to ask, before Blaise shushed her, and pointed to the statue of Finella the Fickle (it was the statue of a woman that reminded Hermione greatly of Malfoy's mother. The statue held her nose sigh, and appeared to be disgusted at something).

'What's going on?' she whispered to Blaise, confused.

Blaise emitted a high-pitched wail, and something moved from behind the statue.

It was good old Seamus Finnigan.

'Heh heh… Be cool, Seamus, there are no banshees in Hogwarts… It's only your delusions…' Seamus paused for a few seconds. 'Merlin's beard, I'm delusional! What will me cousin Fergus say!' Then it was his turn to shriek, then he ran off to the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Blaise was laughing madly, as Hermione scoffed. 'Is that why you're all cheered up?'

Blaise started giggling like a girl. 'But you have to –giggle– admit that it was –giggle– funny!'

'Zabini, you're seriously scaring me…' Hermione said.

It sobered him up, and he looked serious. 'Okay, then…'

There was an awkward silence once more.

Hermione cleared her throat. 'Umm… Zabini… are you alright? You're acting kinda weird… Weirder, I mean…'

Blaise forced a smile. 'I'm fine! Couldn't possibly be any better! Why did you ask?'

'Your smile is _really_ scary, y'know… And you're finding the slightest thing funny!'

Blaise burst out laughing. 'Ha ha ha! You're joking, right?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'See what I mean?'

'Look, Granger, I'm absolutely fine, so–'

'Her-my-oh-nee! There you are! I haff not seen you in a while!' a voice said. 'Hello, Blaise!'

It was Viktor. Blaise waved, since he thought that Viktor was quite a nice guy. Hermione waved as well.

'Hi, Viktor! Been busy?'

Viktor sighed. 'Yes, that Malfoy boy is very annoying. On Quidditch practices, he complains a lot, and we can't haff that!'

'You tell 'em, Viktor!' Blaise said.

Hermione sighed. 'Sheesh, Zabini. Anyway, of course Malfoy is annoying; everyone says so…'

Viktor nodded. 'I don't vhat the team's captain is playing at, letting in someone with no talent like that.'

'Exactly!' Blaise added.

'Just because _your_ wish of getting into the team wasn't granted…'

Blaise pretended to look highly offended.

'Vhy don't you two come to the Great Hall for lunch? The Headmaster said the staff members haff important things to say…' Viktor offered.

'Do you, by any chance know what it is?' Blaise asked.

'Sorry, no, but we can find out if we go there, so vhy not?'

'Sure,' Blaise said.

Hermione nodded, and Viktor looked delighted. 'Excellent! Let's go there now!'

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

We entered the Great Hall, and sure enough, it was filled with people, chattering to each other. Suddenly it was silent, as they saw me and Zabini together, then they started talking to each other again, only about us instead.

'Hermione, where are you going, _darling_?' Zabini said, and it looked like he was about to burst out laughing. 'Aren't you going to sit next to me?' He settled down on the Slytherin table, as everyone looked at me. Then he tapped the empty space next to him.

'Well, Blaise, _honey_, not that I don't _love_ you, but I want to hang out with my Gryffindor friends, too…' I said through gritted teeth.

'Hey, 'Mione, we're here!' Harry shouted from the Slytherin table, next to Daphne Greengrass. The Slytherin table was packed with Gryffindors, and only a few people, like Ron, were on the Gryffindor table.

Grudgingly, I sat next to that jerk Zabini, who was laughing quietly. 'Hey, cutie-pie…' he whispered, and then laughed out loudly. I flushed, and told him to shut up.

Then a few Hufflepuffs walking past were talking, 'And then that bastard…'

Suddenly Zabini turned around, somehow jumped off the seat, stood up and held out his wand. When the Hufflepuffs looked at him questioningly (and somewhat scared), he laughed nervously.

'Heh… sorry… thought you were… someone else, y'know… Don't worry about it…' he said, then removed his wand out of sight.

Theodore Nott turned to me. 'Is there some sort of… _psychiatrist_ at Hogwarts?' he asked, trying hard not to laugh at Zabini.


	19. Chapter 17

Alright! I know that the whole "there's a ball" thing have been used too often, but I couldn't help it. It was so then I can put Zacharias Smith in the story... ha...

Anyways, here's the next chapter! It's a bit crudely done, I know, but the chapter after this will reveal who the writer of those nasty Zabini-Granger Times. Unfortunately, it's not Cho Chang. It's someone else, who in my point of view, have shiny hair as well.

* * *

Suddenly, Dumbledore stepped forward, and said, 'I have a very important notice to make.'

Every face in the hall faced him.

'In a month's time, we are going to have a week off studying! However, fifth and seventh years are recommended not to attend and study instead…'

'Well, we're not taking _that_ suggestion…' Blaise muttered.

'_Blaise_, you need to study if you're gonna get your OWLs!' Hermione said.

'Are _you_ gonna study and let this opportunity pass?'

Hermione flushed, and mumbled, 'No… But I will make it up by studying double the next week.'

'What if you forgot?'

They spent the next few moments arguing, until Dumbledore finally said, 'The list of the schedule for the Free Week is on your Common Room's notice board.'

* * *

Blaise, for some reason Hermione could not fathom, was in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking over her shoulder at the schedule.

'Monday… Do whatever you like for the whole day… Tuesday… Prefects have to attend a meeting… Normal people get to do what they want again… Wednesday… Plays performance? _Romeo and Juliet_ as a finale… Man, Snape _was_ serious, then… Thursday, House Relationship Programs… all MUST attend! And Friday, a… what?'

'What? Let me see…' Hermione said. 'A BALL? AGAIN!'

'Hey, Granger, check this out, staff members aren't allowed to take students, and vice versa, poor Viktor,' Blaise whispered, then grinned. 'Plus, it's almost the same as the Yule Ball, there's nothing to be worked up about. There won't be ickle first-years in the way, then.'

'But I can't wear the same dress robes… That'll be too boring…'

'I'll buy you one, then,' Blaise said absent-mindedly.

'What?' Hermione said. 'What did you say?'

'Never you mind…'

'No, I heard you the first time. Why?'

'Eh… I don't know, I said it subconsciously…' Blaise crazily made up. 'I was probably possessed!'

'Ha ha, Zabini, it's NOT funny, now tell me why,' Hermione pushed.

'I… well… Mother said that I should be nice to lowly people…'

Hermione ran out of the common room, scoffing.

'What did I do wrong now? Why is it always me?' Blaise said to no one in particular. Then Theo dragged him into the Gryffindor boys dormitory.

'There's no one here,' Blaise pointed out.

'Wrong, there's Seamus! And we're going to point out the things you did wrong!'

Seamus shivered, but smiled nervously. 'Well, firstly, you referred to her as a "lowly person", and that's a big no-no to say to girls.'

'I don't remember doing that. I only offered to buy her some dress robes,' Blaise said.

'WRONG AGAIN! You said, "Mother said that I should be nice to lowly people", which is once more, WRONG! WRONG!' Theodore shouted out.

'Secondly, I think she would've liked it if you said you want to buy her dress robes _not_ subconsciously. Don't tell her it's because you're crazed out, either,' Seamus said, gaining confidence.

'Plus, I'd like to point out, you should treat your girlfriend better than _that_,' Theodore commented.

'She's not my… erm… I mean, what I'm saying is… uh… Our relationship's not going very well lately,' Blaise made up.

* * *

'Hermione! Why did you run out of the common room?' Parvati said, chasing her up.

'Well, it was that stupid, worthless jerk's idea of charity, calling me a "lowly person"!' Hermione scoffed.

'Well… guys make mistakes…What else did your boyfriend say to you, anyway?' Parvati asked.

'He's not my… erm… I mean, what I'm saying is… uh… Our relationship's not going very well lately,' Hermione commented.

* * *

The next day, everyone was ignoring Hermione, for some reason she was unaware of.

It was too bad that she woke up late.

'Harry, what's going on?' Hermione asked the only Gryffindor (apart from Lavender) who would talk to her.

'Uh… well… looks like whoever's writing these articles are gonna be the next Rita Skeeter…' he said, and passed a copy of the Zabini-Granger Times.

'Again?' Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

'It just gets worse…' he commented.

Hermione scanned through the part of the article underlined by Harry, and then she finally understood why everyone seemed angry with her.

_THE ZABINI-GRANGER TIMES_

_IS SHE A TWO-TIMER?_

_It is suspected that Hermione Granger has formed an intimate relationship with a new member of the staff, Viktor Krum, Seeker of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team, right under Blaise's nose. Trusty sources have informed us that Viktor went with the couple to Hogsmeade, on Hermione's request._

_While we couldn't really blame her for being tempted, as Viktor is older and famous, and no doubt rich, we find her behaviour disgusting, as we believe that couples should stay faithful together. We just hope that Blaise would see through Hermione's so-called "perfect" demeanor._

'What rubbish is this? When was this published?' Hermione said, trying to keep her voice calm.

'This morning, and everyone I know is well-informed of this,' Harry replied.

Hermione stared at him. 'Does Bla- er, Zabini know about this?'

'Well, speak of the devil,' Harry commented, as both Blaise and Malfoy entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Still with the red-and-gold look, Malfoy?' an anonymous Gryffindor called out.

'Disgusting,' Malfoy muttered. 'I never imagined that there'd be a day when I'd step into the Gryffindor area...'

Ignoring the Gryffindor (and a few Slytherin) stares, the two Slytherin boys went towards Hermione.

'It's time,' Malfoy said.

'For what?' Hermione asked.

'Duh, for you to find out who's been making those newspapers, since I bet you're more pissed off than Zabini.'

'I forgot! Who is it! Who is the bloody-'

'Chill, Granger, watch your blood pressure. Now follow me,' Malfoy commanded, and Hermione followed grudgingly.

They came across the entrance of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

'Any guess on who it is?' Malfoy asked.

'Morag McDougal,' Blaise said. 'I saw him give me a shifty look yesterday… Actually, I'm just taking a wild guess.'

Hermione thought for a while. 'Cho Chang.'

'Why?' Blaise asked.

'Harry said she got jealous because I hang around him all the time,' Hermione explained.

There was a pause. 'Umm, can I change my guess to that one too?' Blaise asked.

'Unfortunately, you're both wrong. Now, why don't we find out who's still in the Common Room right now?'

'Wouldn't there be other Ravenclaws?' Hermione asked.

'I made sure there wouldn't be others, just for this occasion, so you should thank me for thinking so much about you two…'

'Antidisestablishmentarianism,' Malfoy said to whatever was in front of them. There was a mirror, a suit of armor, and possibly, the wall.

'Long password,' Blaise commented. 'That's Ravenclaws for you. One of the Ravenclaw passwords I know was "_Quinquagesima_", and I don't even know what the hell that means…'

'It's the Sunday before Lent, idiot,' Hermione answered.

'What's Lent?' he asked. 'Some Muggle celebration?'

'Never mind…' Hermione said.

'You're discovered, _editor_!' Malfoy announced maliciously.

'Traitor,' the editor of Zabini-Granger Times said. 'You promised not to tell anyone!'

'Well, you shouldn't have trusted a Malfoy…'

Hermione and Blaise took a look at the perpetrator (to them, anyway, as it sounds more evil).

'_You?_' Hermione said, shocked that the editor would do such a thing.


	20. Chapter 18: The Editor Discovered

Heh... it took me WAY less time to update this time! Here's the chapter, revealing who was the darn editor! Unfortunately, it's not Luna. X) Oh well. Well, read and enjoy! I've been planning to get this up for a long time, except that there were darn errors every single time, until now. So... sorry for the delay...

* * *

'Padma Patil? Why the heck is _she_ the one spreading rumours?' Blaise said, shocked. 'I thought she was just some Ravenclaw chick in the background…'

'Padma? Why are you doing this?'

Padma was shaking, then burst into tears. 'It's not fair! Like, how come _Viktor_ likes you? If he likes bookworms, why doesn't he like me instead? And no, at the Yule Ball, instead of going with someone worth it, I had your darn friend Ron Weasley! At least Parvati had Harry instead…'

'You mean you like Krum? The big, ugly, grouchy git?' Malfoy said. 'Well, it's nothing to be worked up about…'

'Watch your mouth, Malfoy, or I'll tell Viktor,' Blaise threatened.

'Ooh, having a threesome with a staff member, now, Zabini?' Malfoy replied mockingly.

Blaise turned towards Hermione. 'You know, Malfoy's neck is the easiest for me to strangle in years! Also, I still have a stash of them Weasley twin's potion…'

Malfoy refrained from saying anything, and Hermione wasn't listening.

'Why, though? It's only Viktor, and we're not… in a relationship or anything…'

Padma sniffed. 'I know… but… it's not fair! And you always get the highest marks, too! And you're friends with Harry! How come _you_ get everything?'

Malfoy butted in. 'No, she hasn't got a pure-blooded heritage, and I have to admit that Mudblood _does_ get the highest mark, but you don't see me being rude to her!'

'Apart from insulting me and my friends for the five years we've been in Hogwarts…' Hermione mumbled. Malfoy scoffed.

'So _that's_ the person Pansy said had silky hair… Wait, Patil, you _do _have shiny hair…'

Padma stared at him, before sobbing harder than ever. 'I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking when I did it… I never knew how nice both of you are… (Malfoy scowled since he didn't like being ignored, as Padma sniffed again) You even said my hair was silky and shiny… Now it's too late… But Malfoy encouraged me… and… and…'

Hermione and Blaise glared at Malfoy. 'Merlin, you really _are _a traitor…' they both said at the same time.

'I didn't encourage her! I only offered to give her an interview if she was really planning to write something like that!' Malfoy defended.

'That's the same as encouraging, moron!' Blaise said. 'But Patil, er, _Padma_, it's no biggie, we know you didn't mean any harm…'

'B-but… I _did_ mean to do harm… Lots of harm…'

'Well… you weren't in your right mind, then…' Hermione tried to sooth the sobbing girl. 'It's okay… they'll stop giving me the silent treatment soon…' she said unsurely. The others weren't so sure about that, either.

'Uh… I better be going now…' Malfoy said, and zoomed out of the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

(Blaise's POV)

Today's Thursday, a few days after a shocking discovery.

It was marvellous. We found out the Padma Patil was writing the Zabini-Granger Times, and that she was deranged in the head when she did it. Absolutely excellent.

Of course, I was being sarcastic. But today, I have a big, daring plan that will change things back to normal, and stop people from thinking that I'm going out with Granger. Plus, it'll make them talk to her again.

Just yesterday, I saw her talking to Lavender Brown about… that's right, I have no idea. I wonder, what did they talk about?

(Hermione was talking to Lavender about who wrote those nasty articles, plus the fact that Blaise knows, too, and Lavender went on about how sexy Blaise was, and that she'd ask him to the ball)

Who cares, it's probably not about me, anyway…

I met up with Brown, who blushed for some unknown reason, and yet accepted my request. I asked her to get Granger. People were staring, because they'd have thought I stopped going to the Gryffindor Common Room, much less ask for Granger, because of my allegedly broken heart.

'Why did you ask Lavender to get me? Why not go to my dormitory straight away?'

'Yeah, I'd totally do that, after the many times I've seen Malcolm Baddock slide down the what-used-to-be-stairs to the girl's dormitory until he finally figured out how…'

'I don't want to know,' Hermione commented.

'Anyway, I saw you talking to Brown, so I thought she must be one of the few people who still talks to you. Does that mean she's your best friend now?'

'Well, not exactly…' she replied.

'I have something to tell you,' I started. 'Go to lunch today, and you won't regret it.'

I know for a fact that she stopped going to lunch after the latest article by Padma Patil was published, and got the house-elves to deliver it to the dormitory (or so I've heard Potter say). Does that mean she stopped with her rumoured elf-welfare-concerned society?

I certainly hope so. I don't want her storming into my house and blackmailing me to give them clothes. I shuddered at the thought.

'Why?'

'Just do it, okay? If you don't, my planning will go down the drain…' I replied.

'You planned something?' Granger asked.

'Can you stop asking questions? Well, I better go now, I see Theo eavesdropping…'

Theo stood there, and asked me, 'How's Granger? I can't believe that people with believe the Zabini-Granger crap…'

'Would you believe me if I said Gr-_Hermione _was innocent?' I questioned.

Theo laughed. 'You think I'm some jerk who wouldn't trust my best friend? And hey, I think Hermione could be trusted, too. And don't worry, Derek, or as we call him now, _Romeo_, Xerxes, and so on are on your side.'

At times like this, I didn't regret being friends with these particular people.

* * *

The dreaded (or not) moment arrived for me to help Granger out with her sticky situation. I entered the hall and saw that Granger was indeed having lunch next to Theo and Potter, and the other people's stares.

I climbed on the Slytherin table, and I could've been shaking so badly. Now, all the stares were towards me.

'Mr Zabini, it's unacceptable to–' Umbridge started to fake-sweetly say, before I cleared my throat.

'Well… guys… Granger and I have hidden a minor fact away from you… You see, the truth is… we're not going out. Never did, never even _thought_ about doing it… So we both lied to all of you guys, and we're truly sorry.'

Granger, blushing, climbed onto the table, too. 'We are, seriously. We only did it because… well… we… uh… want the Slytherins and Gryffindors to stay as friends! We thought that if they stopped SGU and stuff, the two houses would be enemies again!' she improvised, leaving out the fact that we pretended so SGU won't keep pissing us off.

Suddenly, the Gryffindors and Slytherins laughed, and Parvati Patil climbed on the table as well. While the other staffs, even McGonagall merely chuckled, Snape and Umbridge looked most displeased.

'What are you talking about? We only did that because, thanks to you guys, us Gryffindors, and Slytherins,' she said, looking at the people with green on their robes, 'finally realised how much we got in common! (Snape made a disgusted face at this) We just wanted to thank you both by, well, _encouraging_ your relationship…'

A few shouts of "You tell 'em!" and "Yeah, that's right!" were heard.

'Oh well, that means we have to find another Slytherin-Gryffindor couple then! Any ideas, _Theodore_?' Patil said, and batted her eyelashes at my best friend, who turned as red as the Hogwarts Express.

By the end of lunch, everything was better for Granger, and dozens of people apologised to her. By the time that the whole apologising frenzy was over, Granger approached me.

'Um… thanks… a lot… But how can you be that daring?' Granger said. 'I thought that was meant to be a Gryffindor trait…'

'Well, I enjoy being in Slytherin, enough, thank you very much,' I replied.

'Uh… it was very nice of you to continue to pretend to go out with me…'

'Er… same here, thanks…' I said nervously.

Without anything else to say, she walked away, and waved. I waved back.

'I can't believe you,' Theo commented, with an angry tone in his voice.

'Why?'

'You never told me both of you weren't going out! Not a single of us knew!' Theo answered. Derek and Xerxes nodded.

'Look, I can understand if you guys are mad with me, but–'

Before I could finish, they all burst out laughing.

'Are you serious? How can we get angry at you for such a trivial thing like that?'

I stuttered. 'Well... I... But-'

Derek punched me playfully on the arm, and then we headed towards the Dungeons for another _excellent_ lesson of Potions.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

Potions, was as usual, boring. Except it was better, what with Ron talking to me again. Of course, Zabini's friends are still sitting with us, because Derek Dunston had become such a good friend of Harry's. Oh, and Zabini is still here, too, even though he didn't seem to like Ron much.

Ron asked for me earlier to wait for him, because he wanted to say something to me. So I did.

Outside the classroom, he cleared his throat. 'Uh… Hermione… remember last year, when you said that if I'm worried with you going with other people, I should ask you first?'

'Um… yeah…' I said, having a sheer idea of where this is going.

'Well… so I decided to ask you _way_ earlier than anyone else who might want to ask you… Heck, it could be _Krum_…'

'Ron, didn't you read the notice properly? It said staff members aren't allowed to take students…'

Ron flushed. 'Well, whatever. Anyway, um, Hermione… can I go to the ball with, erm, you?'

I wasn't sure, because I know, deep, deep inside, I have imagined Zabini to take me. But that was back in our pretend-to-go-out-and-make-an-impression days, so he probably wouldn't even want to take me... And I_am_ pretty desperate… And I was the one who suggested to Ron to ask me…

'Well… uh…'


	21. Chapter 19: Mayhem of the Ball

Another quickly-updated chapter! But I have to start going to school in a few days, so I might not be able to update as quick anymore. Oh dear... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! (loves reviews) Yeah, for some reason I could not fathom, I've been putting cliffhangers... Pardon the grammar mistakes, being in Indonesia kinda ruined my English... (sigh) Lastly, enjoy reading this chapter, too!

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

'Uh… I…'

Ron looked at me hopefully. Ugh... whatever...

'Er… Yes. Yes I will, Ron,' I said, and then I forced a grin. 'Heh, it's good to know that I won't be a loner at the ball…'

'Great, 'Mione!' Ron said cheerfully. 'I _knew_ you'd say yes, but I can't say I wasn't worried…'

Ron looked considerably more cheerful afterwards.

* * *

By lunch, Ron was still in his happy mood; he even sat on the Slytherin table, and changed his attitude. Then Lavender dragged me off.

'Hermione!'

'What?'

'I'm going to ask him today!'

'What?'

Lavender looked at me wearily. 'I'm going to ask Blaise to the ball! I don't care if it looks desperate, a girl asking a guy, but I'm willing to do what it takes!'

I felt a small tinge of envy towards her. 'That's great, Lavender!'

She smiled. 'Thanks. Wish me luck!' She waved, then went back to sitting next to Parvati.

Suddenly, a beautiful-looking owl zoomed towards Zabini.

'Oi, Granger, it arrived!' he called out to me.

'_What_ arrived?' I asked, suspicious.

'Your dress robes! Remember, I said I'd buy you dress robes for the ball?'

There were wolf whistles and a Slytherin that I only knew by sight said, 'Are you sure you two weren't actually going out?'

'Zabini! Do you have to yell it out in front of people?' I whispered to him. 'This totally contradicts your statement, which was true, yesterday!'

'Well, _sorry_, Granger. But you'll be grateful. My _personal_ tailor designed this. Then he chucked what seemed to be my dress robes towards me, and I caught it.

It was beautiful, but I had some complaints. 'It's green and silver,' I said.

'Well… uh… You see…' he started, then grinned nervously. 'It's cheaper if I bought a matching set…' He held out his own dress robes, which turned out to be green and silver as well.

'Thanks, Zabini. How much did it cost you, though? I'll pay you back…' I replied.

Suddenly, Theodore Nott popped up. 'Uh… Hermione, I think you're better off _not_ paying for it… Blaise is known for spending a lot of money on everything… even the delivery owl…' Then he pointed at the owl, who was flying around the hall, showing off.

'It seems to have his personality, too,' I commented.

'I'm not a show-off, am I?' Blaise, no, what am I thinking, Zabini said to no one in particular. Then he tapped me on the shoulder, and gave me a piece of parchment.

'Read it later,' he said, and drifted away without saying anything.

* * *

(Blaise's POV)

As I walked towards my Muggle Studies classroom, suddenly Brown got in front of me, but wouldn't move aside.

'Um… excuse me?' I said.

'Yes?' she said dreamily.

'Can you move aside?'

'Not until you listen to what I have to say,' she replied.

'Okay, then, what is it?'

'Will you go to the ball with me?'

'Um… well…' I have this little trouble with rejecting. 'Sorry, but I'm already planning to ask someone else today… I'm so sorry…'

Lavender Brown's eyes filled with tears, and then she ran off.

'Look, I'm really sorry!' I yelled out to her, even though I had a feeling that she was too horrified to be able to hear me.

I sighed. 'Girls...'

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

In Arithmancy, I read Zabini's parchment for the fifth time, which said, 'Hey, Granger, meet me after Arithmancy outside the Muggle Studies classroom, and don't tell anyone.'

She turned the piece of paper around. 'I'm serious! Not even Theo, okay?'

'What is it?' Theodore asked, looking at the piece of parchment.

'Nothing much, just… uh… Arithmancy notes…' Then I folded the parchment, and put it into my pocket.

* * *

It seemed that Zabini might have been pulling a prank on me. He wasn't anywhere.

Suddenly, something tapped me on the shoulder.

'Aaaargh!' I screamed, only to find Zabini laughing his head off.

'Zabini, it's NOT funny,' I scoffed.

(Blaise's POV)

'Yeah, but that's only because you're the one who got scared! It's unusual that _I'm_the one late...' I replied. 'Anyway, I need to ask you something…'

Be cool, Blaise, it's nothing big…

'Yeah?' she asked.

'I… uh… well…' I stuttered. 'You see… well… and… um… I was… I was wondering…'

Granger just watched, but she looked amused. _Was_ she amused?

'I… well… I've been planning this, because we used to _pretend_,' I put strong emphasis on the word, 'to go out… so… I thought as a last-time thing… that you… uh…'

I cleared my throat. 'I was wondering whether you'd like… um… me… to take you to the ball.'

There, I finally said it! Good for you, Blaise!

'So… will you...?' I asked timidly.

(Hermione's POV)

Merlin's beard. I got my wish granted too late.

'Well… really, I would, Zabini…' he beamed. 'But… I've already said yes to Ron…'

His grin slipped off his face. 'Oh. Well, it's cool, really. I'll just ask someone else. I mean, I just had the idea and all… but, who cares? It's okay, seriously!'

'Look, Zabini, I'm sorry that–'

'No, no, what are you sorry for? It's no big deal. It would've been nice, though, since we had a matching pair of dress robes, but it's nothing. Honestly, I'm fine with this. Well, bye, Granger.'

Then Zabini walked off just like that.

(Blaise's POV)

I can't believe it. I was even practicing in front of the mirror, only to find out Weasley asked her first. I would've thought I was the first guy to ask _anyone_, asking this early.

But noooo, she just had to say yes to the idiot. Not my lucky day.

In the common room, I saw Daphne walk past. 'Hey, Daphne!' I called out.

'What is it now?'

'Have you asked anyone, or been asked by anyone to go to the ball?' I asked.

'I was thinking of asking someone, but I found out that he already went with someone else from Ravenclaw… So… no, I'm still free.'

'Then how about giving me a pity date?'

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Lavender gave another wail. 'I can't believe that –hiccup– he was planning to ask someone else! Whoever it was, I'm _so_ gonna kill her!'

Hermione grabbed her shirt collar nervously. 'Eh… of course, Lavender… heh heh…'

'Who am I supposed to go out with _now_?'

'You went with Seamus last year…'

Lavender wailed again. 'I _did_ ask him as a back-up plan… In case I got –hiccup– rejected! But– but… he's already going with a seventh-year Slytherin girl!'

'Dean?'

'He's already going with someone, too!'

'What? Who?'

'P–Padma Patil!' Lavender said, then sniffed. 'And Parvati got a date, too. She's going with– with Theodore Nott!'

'You mean people are already asking around _this_ early?'

Lavender hiccupped. 'Yeah… people started doing it… like, days ago!'

Hermione was surprised. She thought Ron asked her pretty early.

'I know! I'll ask Ron Weasley! I know for a fact that Harry's taken…' Lavender beamed.

'Um… he's taken too… He asked me to go with him today after Potions…'

Lavender looked at Hermione. Then she gave her loudest wail yet.

'Come on, Lavender, it's not too late! You can ask people from a different year level– different house! The possibility is endless!' Hermione soothed.

Lavender sniffed. 'You're right. A girl like me could get at least one guy from the whole school! Thanks, Hermione!'

Hermione watched Lavender exit the common room, fuming with determination to get a guy just in time for the ball.

Then Hermione went up to the dormitory, and stared at her new, green and silver dress robes.


	22. Chapter 20! Angry Angry Blaise

Look at this! Infinite Inficio's on fire! She's been updating stories quicker than usual! Well, that's because I'm going to go to school soon, so I've been typing like mad.

Anyways, it's already Chapter 20! It seems like ages ago when Lavender announced her "true love" Blaise Zabini, doesn't it?

Matchmaker's going to end in a few more chapters, but there _will_ be a sequel. I think. I hope so.

**Okay, to summarise this chapter:** Daphne gives Blaise the pity date he asked for. Snape directed the Romeo and Juliet play well, and it was a success. Finally, the dreaded ball arrived, but how come Ron's unable to come? And why did Hermione and Blaise end up arguing?

* * *

(The whole thing is in happy fun Nobody's POV)

'Blaise, I am NOT going to give you a pity date! There are loads of better girls out there!' Daphne denied.

'Come on, Daphne, you're my next choice!' Blaise pleaded. 'Anyway, the girl I asked is going with her friend, so why can't I go with you?'

Daphne sighed. 'Fine. But don't complain when you've realised how wrong your decision was…'

'Thanks a lot, Daphne! Hey, if you wanna get paid, don't hesitate to ask,' Blaise said.

'Blaise, I am _not_ a prostitute. Now, _are you sure you want to go with me?_'

'Do you have to keep asking that?'

'I'm just giving you the chance to redeem yourself. Imagine, a Zabini needing a pity date!'

'Please, Daphne! Then it won't be a pity date; it'll be a friendship date. What do you say to that?'

'Fine, Blaise, if that's what you want… I've already said yes before, anyway.'

'No backing from the date, okay?'

'Alright…'

'Yahoo! Thanks, Daphne! Now I can stuff it to her face that I can get someone to– Never mind…' Blaise cheered.

As Blaise walked off happily, Daphne made a face. 'There's something seriously wrong with that boy…'

* * *

It was the week before the Free Week. Theodore, Derek and other volunteers were preparing to do the Romeo and Juliet play on Wednesday. 

'…_When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air_…' Derek said, and looked towards Theo.

Theo cleared his throat, and then looked at the next sentence of the script. 'Derek, I can't read this.'

'Just do it, Theo. You read it lots of times, _and_ you always hesitate to read it.'

'Er… _O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet_.'

Derek burst out laughing. 'Alright then… _Shall I hear more? Or shall I speak at this?_'

Theo scoffed. '_This but thy name that is my_… Bloody hell! I'm not reading anymore of this sh–' He stopped when he remembered that Snape was watching.

'Blimey, mate, it's not that hard to read the script!' Xerxes said.

'Well, you got it easy, _I'm_ Juliet. You're just Mercutio…'

'Get on with the play, boys!' Snape told off, and banged a long stick on the table next to him, which made a loud noise. 'Even my grandma can remember lines faster than you lot!'

* * *

(Later on…) 

A seventh-year Slytherin boy by the name of Eric Marshall said, '_Come, come with me, and we will make short work; for, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone 'till holy church incorporate two in one_,' as Friar Laurence.

'Alright, that's enough practice, you can all go now. But work on your lines, for Merlin's sake! The play is only a few days away!' Snape told off.

Derek, Theo and Xerxes stormed out.

'Man, who would've thought that Snape could direct a play? And since when did he _volunteer_ to direct any play?' Derek commented.

Xerxes shrugged. 'Maybe he got bored and decided to do it. But it's still curious, why did he offer to do Romeo and Juliet? He said that some students suggested it to him. Whoever they were, I'm _so_ going to do them in…' Xerxes cracked his knuckles threateningly.

'Yes… of course…' Theo said guiltily, and looked away. Derek found it hard to look at Xerxes now, too.

'Uh… what do you say we play another round of chess when we get back? Winner can go against me…' Derek said, distracting Xerxes from the _Romeo and Juliet_ topic.

Xerxes beamed. 'Okay, bring it on, Juliet!'

Theo smacked him on the head for that.

* * *

Finally, the day of the play arrived. Lavender and Parvati were crying when the play almost ended. 

'_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'_

Most of the girls clapped more enthusiastically (with some crying just as hard as Parvati) than the guys, even though the guys cheered at the prospect of Theodore Nott cross-dressing. Theo received a lot of "Nice dress you got there, Nott" and "Where did you buy that wig?" comments when he walked off, in his proper clothes, of course.

'Galloping Gorgons… I'm not joining any plays in a while…' he muttered to himself. 'Much less act as a female character…'

But then…

Harry and Ron were casually walking towards the grounds, and saw two Hufflepuffs in their year talking.

'Yeah, I couldn't sprout legs on those darn things… How come _you_ can?'

'Wait, let me see how you do it.'

The other Hufflepuff muttered the spell quietly, and swirled his wand fashionably. Suddenly, three little Gryffindor first-years ran across the corridor, and bumped the Hufflepuff trying out the spell.

'Oops…' the spell-trying Hufflepuff (second Hufflepuff) said. 'Oh no…'

'Oi! No running in the–' Ron started, but the spell hit him. Nothing happened.

'He's not sprouting legs,' the first Hufflepuff observed. 'You definitely pronounced it wrong.'

Suddenly, Ron fell unconscious, and dropped down onto the floor.

'Yup, you definitely pronounced it wrong…'

The second Hufflepuff poked Ron with his wand. 'Is he dead?'

The first Hufflepuff took out his own wand, and tried to Revive Ron.

'It's no use. Um… do you think Madam Pomfrey can fix damages from wayward spells?'

* * *

'Hermione! HERMIONE!' Harry yelled across the Gryffindor Common Room. 

'What is it?' Hermione asked.

'It's Ron! He had just been hit by a wayward spell in the third-floor corridor, and he would stay unconscious for another week! He's in the hospital wing right now, so if you want to visit…'

'NO!' Hermione said. 'You can't be serious, Harry, I don't want to be a loner at the ball!'

_Especially when I rejected Zabini already…_ she thought.

'I'm sorry, 'Mione, but it wasn't Ron's fault. Maybe there's still someone who needs a date still! You could ask someone who might know the names of all the dateless guys…'

'As a matter of fact, Hermione, I _do_ know the names of those guys. But I've already got one, of course. Ernie MacMillan, since Hannah Abbott fainted…'

'That's great, Lavender, now who are the leftover guys?'

'Actually, there's only one, unless you'd like to ask a third year or something… He's too haughty to ask anyone, and is waiting for someone to ask him. Would you like to give him a chance?'

'Aw… what the heck, who is he?'

* * *

At long, spooky, frighteningly, full of tension last, it was the day of the ball. Thankfully for her, Hermione didn't have to use a gallon of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion, since Viktor Krum did a charm for her to keep it nice and wavy, with curls at the end. 

She went into the hall nervously, alongside her last-moment date. Then she spotted Blaise, along with Daphne Greengrass, who waved frantically at her.

'Hermione! Here!'

She didn't like the prospect of meeting her and her ball date Blaise (she can see his dress robes "matching" with hers), what with him ignoring her for the past few days.

'Daphne, I didn't know _you_ were going with Zabini!'

'Yup, she gave me a pity date I asked her for,' Blaise said, and Hermione felt a bit guilty.

'I'd prefer if you don't call it a pity date. Call it a favour from a friend...' Daphne added, but Blaise wasn't listening.

'I thought you said you were going with Weasley, Granger,' Blaise commented. 'Now, _he_ doesn't look like Weasley at all.'

'He… uh… got hit by a wayward spell…' Hermione explained.

'So he morphed into some random Hufflepuff?'

'Look, don't joke around Zabini, you _know_ he's not Ron. Ron got hit by a spell and is now unconscious!'

Feeling the tension rise up, Daphne picked the exact moment to get away. 'Uh… I'm just gonna get some drinks now… Butterbeers, you know…'

Hermione's date spotted one of his friends, and decided to leave as well.

'_You_ rejected _me_ for _him_? _Him_?' Blaise said, disbelieved.

'Look, I didn't plan to go with him, if Ron wasn't unconscious, he would've been standing here by now!' Hermione replied angrily.

'Excuses, excuses. But of course, _he's_ (Blaise glared at Hermione's date) way better than me. I mean, of course, what with him being in the _Quidditch team_…'

'_How dare you!_ Look, I didn't want to come here without a date, okay? What do you suggest? You think that I should come here looking like a useless lonely girl?'

'Well, maybe you should! I'd rather you do that than to strut around with your Quidditch player _boyfriend_… Especially that stuck-up Zacharias Smith… how did _you_ hook up with him? Have you had any snogging sessions after Quidditch training? In the broom cupboards, perhaps?'

'You're only saying all this crap because _you_ didn't get into the team! Whose fault is that, huh? Mine?'

'Yes it is! Everything's your fault, okay?' Blaise said off-handedly.

'And why is that, Zabini?'

'Because it is! I don't care how, I don't care why, but you've screwed up my mind!'

'What's that got to do with anything?' Hermione replied, and it seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

'It's got to do with EVERYTHING!' Blaise said loudly, attracting attention.

'I can't believe you! Just because I walk in with a date, you're upset now? Because I've rejected you, maybe? Well, _sorry_ Zabini, but I didn't plan for Ron to lose consciousness right on the day of the ball!'

'Whatever, Granger. I mean, I totally don't care about what you think about me!'

'And I suppose you're upset because of that,' Hermione said.

'SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP, YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH!' he yelled out, and then gasped. 'Look, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean–'

Everyone else gasped as well. Hermione's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out any moment, before she regained her calm look.

'No, no, I know _exactly_ what you mean. Well… it's… _surprising_ to know that you've always thought of me that way… Well then… I don't think I'm gonna stay around you any longer…' Hermione walked away to exit the hall.

But she turned around for a while. 'You've pushed the limit, Zabini,' she said coldly, and resumed walking again. Everyone stared at Blaise in astonishment. _Bad_ astonishment.

Once she was out of everyone's sight, Hermione started crying.

Professor McGonagall approached Blaise, and narrowed her eyes at him. 'Mr Zabini, we need to have a little talk.'

* * *

Heh... how was this chapter? Too... eugh? Too much tension? Too curious on what will happen? Well, if you are (for the last question), wait for the next installment of Matchmaker!


	23. Chapter 21: Near the Rose Bushes

Murgg... Here's Chapter 21 of Matchmaker... as I've probably said before, my grammar's terrible, my spelling's okay, and I'm trying to fix it, and that I don't own Harry Potter... So on...

I hope this chapter's good enough for your liking, guys! Sorry if it's a bit short, I promise I'll write longer next time... maybe!

* * *

Chapter 21 

(More happy fun chapters in Nobody's POV)

Hermione stormed out of the castle (since it was permitted for the night), and sat on a bench next to some rose bushes. Then she started yelling angrily.

'Grrr! That boy annoys me to no end! Heck, if only I had something else to wear, I would've ripped his freakin' dress robes apart! I'll… I'll–'

Before she finished her sentence, she started weeping again.

* * *

Blaise knew where this was going. 'Look, Professor, I didn't mean to–' 

'Just come along, Mr Zabini, let's go to my office,' McGonagall ordered.

Blaise followed, and avoided everyone's stares uneasily.

* * *

Blaise took a seat, per McGonagall's instruction. 

'Have a biscuit, Mr Zabini,' she offered.

'No thank you,' Blaise muttered.

'Just have a biscuit,' she said sternly, and he hesitantly took a Ginger Newt.

It reminded him of the time Hermione forced information out of Pansy Parkinson by getting her drunk enough with the spiked fruit punches. He decided not to nibble even a bit of his Ginger Newt, in case there's poison in it. Or some sort of truth serum.

'Now tell me, Mr Zabini, why did you say all of those things to Miss Granger? Does Mr Smith have anything to do with this?'

'Look, I don't know, okay? I just felt angry all of the sudden…' Blaise said

'Can you be more specific on _why_ you were angry?'

'No,' Blaise commented in a rude way.

'So you won't tell me anything?'

'Why should I?'

'Nothing at all?'

'Well, _duh_, nothing.'

'Would you prefer to talk about this with your friends instead?'

'Yeah, sure, if you can make them appear in this office out of thin air.'

'Actually, Mr Zabini, they're waiting at the front of this office right now,' McGonagall replied, ignoring Blaise's rude tone. 'Come here, Mr Nott, Dunston, Meliflua and Miss Greengrass.' The four Slytherins entered the room.

McGonagall stood up, and went towards the exit. 'Now, I'm just going to leave you five to work on it somehow, and tell me when you're done, I don't feel comfortable leaving five students in my office without any supervision.'

* * *

After a few seconds of silence, Theodore cleared his throat. 'Blaise, what did you do that for?' 

'Argh! I don't know! Seeing her just made me feel so… angry!'

'Does it have anything to do with seeing her _with_ Zacharias Smith?' Daphne mumbled. Blaise looked amused.

'Actually, _I_ think that might be the reason,' Theodore pointed out, 'since Ireckon there's something you're not telling us, Blaise.'

'Look, Blaise, pardon me for delving into your personal life, but, who was the other girl you asked to go with before deciding to get a pity date from Daphne?' Derek questioned.

'How did _you_ know it was a pity date?'

Derek looked at Daphne, who flushed. 'I kinda told him about you asking someone before me, since he was going on about how you have the hots for me and stuff…'

'Hey! Telling him _that_ wasn't a part of the plan!' Derek said.

Blaise sighed. 'Okay, I asked Granger to go with me, happy?'

'Actually, we're not. We're concerned about you, Blaise. You never lash out on anyone like this most of the time. The last time we saw you this angry was when Malfoy… well… insulted your family!' Derek added, as the other three nodded in agreement.

'I think I might know your problem, Blaise,' Xerxes said. 'I bet you're jealous that she picked Zacharias Smith and rejected you… But I can't believe that Hermione would be _that_ desperate, I mean, I think you're much better than the stuck-up freak.'

'She didn't _plan_ to go with Smith,' Daphne pointed out. 'She was going to go with Ron Weasley, but she said something about him getting hit by a spell… he couldn't attend…'

Theo laughed. 'He was better off not coming; did you see his dress robes last year?'

'No,' Xerxes said, 'how was it like?'

'You wouldn't want to know,' Derek answered.

'Look, I don't care about who Granger's going to the ball with, or how Weasley's dress robes last year looked like. So I got rejected, big deal!'

'You calling her a "mudblood bitch" totally contrasted your statement!' Daphne scoffed.

'I get it now! Blaise, I think _you_ were disappointed enough that she picked Weasley over you, but then seeing her with someone even worse delivered the final blow!' Xerxes explained his new theory proudly. Theo nodded approvingly.

'Granger has nothing to do with this!' Blaise yelled out.

'She has _a lot_ to do with this! She was the one who got insulted… by YOU!' Daphne screamed back.

'Look, let's just refer to her as some random person who happened to be in my way when I got angry, okay?'

'You weren't so angry before you saw her. And I know for a fact that you've been avoiding her, too!' Theodore said.

'Screw that!'

'Blaise, we're not asking you for much. We just want you to tell us the truth,' Daphne said quietly.

Blaise stayed quiet for a while. 'What do you want to know?'

'Everything, starting with what you said to Hermione,' Xerxes answered.

Blaise sighed. 'Fine, then. Well, I said that her date doesn't look like Weasley, after that, Smith and Daphne walked off… (Daphne blushed)'

'I said, "You rejected me for him?" and she said that it wasn't her fault Weasley got hit by a spell, and that she didn't plan to come with Smith. I told her, "Of course your date is better than me, for starters, he's in the Quidditch team".'

'Oh dear…' Theo commented.

'Then, she asked me whether I suggest that she should come to the ball by herself. I replied, "Maybe you should!" and asked her how she hooked up with Smith, and whether they had any snogging sessions after Quidditch training in the broom cupboards.'

'Insensitive!' Daphne whispered. Blaise ignored her.

'She said that I only said those crap because _I_ didn't get into the Slytherin team, and asked whether it's her fault. I told her yes, because she screwed up my mind. She asked, "What's that got to do with anything", and I said it's got to do with everything.'

'You said that?' Xerxes remarked, surprised.

'Afterwards, she said she couldn't believe me, why was I so upset because she walked in with a date? She said, "Maybe because I rejected you?"'

'I told her that I don't care about her opinion on me, so she commented, "I suppose you're upset because of that", and I called her… a… that… a–'

'Okay, Blaise, that's enough for now. So, to sum it up, you insulted her date, even though I don't think she minded, then you accused her of having an intimate relationship with him, which she _did_ mind. After that, you blamed everything on her, told her she screwed up your mind, and called her a… you know…' Derek gathered. Blaise nodded, then thought for a while.

Suddenly he had an expression of utmost horror on his face. 'Merlin's beard… I was _such_ a prick to her!'

Theodore nodded, 'Glad that you've finally realised how terrible you acted back there!'

'But it's too late now… Probably she'll curse me to a pile of sludge if I come near her now…'

'It's not too late,' Daphne said, 'you can still apologise to her. She's near the rose bushes, crying her eyes out because of your extremely tactless comments.'

'She's _still_ crying?' Xerxes remarked. 'Whoa, that's a new Hogwarts record!'

'No, it's not,' Daphne said matter-of-factly, 'the record for crying is four hours, 46 minutes, 29 seconds, achieved by Gwyneth Hepburn, who happened to be rejected by her crush in 1963.'

'And you know this stuff… how?' Derek asked, suspicious.

Daphne rolled her eyes. 'I just do, okay? Deal with it.'

'You can still make it now, Blaise, before she starts making a voodoo doll shaped like you,' Xerxes urged. 'Or maybe she finished the doll, and is still looking for a pin to–'

'She's _NOT_ making a voodoo doll, Xerxes!' Theodore said. 'But _do_ hurry, Blaise, you can see her from right here!'

Theo pointed towards the window. Blaise opened it, and heard weeping, and saw a girl in green-and-silver dress robes.

'I'm jumping down,' Blaise said.

'No, you're not. I'd rather a grumpy Blaise in one-piece than a puddle of blood with pieces of Blaise Zabini!' Daphne disallowed.

'I don't care. I'm jumping down,' Blaise said.

'Yeah! Tell her, Blaise!' Xerxes said, before Daphne glared at him. 'Sorry…'

'Derek, help me out!' Daphne pleaded. Derek poked his head out of the window, and looked down. It was a long way from where they were.

'Sorry, Blaise, mate, but I have to agree with Daphne here, it's too high,' Derek said.

Blaise, who already had a foot on top of the window, withdrew from jumping out, then simply stood in front of the window. 'You're right, guys. I'll just take the safe way and go down the– AAAARGH!'

Blaise was falling down, and he was about to land on the rose bushes.

'AAAARGH!' he continued screaming.

Hermione stopped weeping, since she heard a familiar scream.

_Zabini_… she thought wearily.

'Go away, Zabini,' she mumbled. But he kept screaming, and didn't reply.

Hermione turned around, and saw Blaise falling down. 'ZABINI, NO!'

* * *

PS- The next chapter might take longer to upload to ffnet. Sorry about this guys, school is only three days away! 


	24. Chapter 22: Near the Rose Bushes 2

Okay, guys, I know you're gonna say. "HOW FRIGGIN' LONG DID IT TAKE FOR YOU TO UPDATE!" and all to me, but I have a good reason. Kind of. Well, I have to study for exams, and I was banned from the computer for a while for skipping school.:( Not one of my best experiences, mind you.

Sorry it's pretty short and chuck-full of mushy bits... I've been braindead...

* * *

Blaise kept screaming, and he thought he was going to die. Or at least seriously injure himself. 

The last thing he saw was Hermione waving her wand before he closed his eyes, and screamed louder.

'AAARGH!' he continued, but then landed on some bushes with a (very) loud _thud_. And when he looked at his right arm, it was bruised and bleeding slightly.

And he was grateful that he landed on the rose bushes. Of course, there are the thorns stabbing through his skin, but he didn't care about that now.

He was alive.

He never really appreciated how wonderful Life was. But he had to do something first…

* * *

Hermione couldn't deny the fact that she was relieved Blaise was alive. But her happiness disappeared when she remembered why she was out there in the first place. 

'THEO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' Blaise yelled out, as Theo's little head poked out of the window.

'Aw, come on, Blaise, I was just giving you a little… encouragement!'

'Theo! That was very thoughtless of you!' Daphne's voice was heard. 'It's just like the kind of thing little kids like Xerxes do!'

'Hey!' Xerxes complained. 'I'm only a year younger than you guys!'

'You act like you're eight, though,' Theo pointed out.

'I do?'

'Let's go,' Daphne said.

'Why?' Xerxes asked.

'Soon Blaise is gonna apologise, and I don't want you two,' (she looked at Theo and Xerxes) 'to mess it up for him. Right, Derek?'

'Quit turning towards Derek and getting him to agree with you,' Xerxes commented.

'Actually, _I_ think that we should go, too,' Derek added.

'I told you so!' Daphne said proudly. 'Thanks, Derek!'

'Hmm… how does Daphne Dunston sound? I think it's got a ring to it!' Xerxes said.

'I am Daphne _Greengrass_, and someone else will have the title of "Mrs Dunston", thanks,' Daphne answered.

'Let's just go!' Derek said, and the four Slytherins ran out of the office to return to the ball.

* * *

'Hey,' Blaise said. Hermione didn't reply.

'You've got to admit, that was pretty funny when I fell down, wasn't it?' Blaise continued, trying to start a conversation.

Hermione stayed quiet.

'Look, you're meant to say, "It's not funny, Zabini", or anything of the sort,' Blaise said. 'You've got to talk at some point! Hey, okay, I know I was being such an arsehole back then, but _please_, I beg you, _PLEASE_ forgive me!'

Hermione merely coughed, then turned her back towards Blaise.

'For Merlin's sake, Granger, it's not that hard to talk to me! Man, didn't they say, "Forgive and forget"?'

Silence.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm—' Blaise chanted, and stopped when Hermione turned around.

'Zabini, I am NOT gonna forgive you, okay? Deal with it!' Hermione snapped.

'At least you managed to say something,' Blaise pointed out.

Hermione ignored him, and said coldly, 'What? Do you have anything else to say? Any other _mudblood bitches_ for you to snap at?'

'YOU'RE NOT A MUDBLOOD… THAT!' Blaise shouted.

'CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT _YOU_ SAID IT, YOU'RE CONTRADICTING YOURSELF!'

'No! I didn't mean it _at all_! It just came out because… because… I…'

'What?'

'Well… I didn't like it… that you're that desperate to go with Smith… well, I was already prepared to see you with Weasley… and well, it just came as a big shock when Smith… you know…' Blaise said.

'What does that have to do with you?'

'OF COURSE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME! _I_ asked you to go with me, too!'

'Here we go again…' Hermione muttered.

'Is there anything I can do to get you to forgive me?'

'Umm… let me think… NO.'

'There must be some way! I'll… I'll… stop acting like an idiot! I'll become especially nice to Muggle-borns! I'll stop joking around and focus on my schoolwork!'

'You know you don't mean it, Zabini, you're not that desperate to get me to forgive you…'

'I AM! Look, I don't care whether I have to say "Sorry" for eternity… wait, I would, but that's not the point! The point is, YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME, Granger! I didn't mean to call you that!'

Hermione faced him.

'Do you mean it?'

'Hell, I do! I mean, yes, of course…'

'You won't act like how you were back there anymore?'

'Oh, for Merlin's sake… No, I won't!'

'Will you be willing to do me a favour after I forgive you, _if_ I forgive you?'

'Do I have to say yes in order for you to forgive me?'

Hermione nodded, smirking.

'Does it involve something impossible to do, or something that would make me die or something?'

'No, probably not,' Hermione said coolly.

'Probably?' Blaise asked. 'Yeah, sure, why not…'

'Okay then. You can't back out of it, though. But I guess I have to forgive you now…'

'That's great. Now let's go back there and actually dance, like what people are meant to do.'

'Umm… Zabini, I can't go in there with puffy eyes!' Hermione denied. 'Everyone will stare at me!'

'Right… So what do you suggest we do?'

'_You_ can go, Zabini, I'll just go back to the Common Room now,' Hermione suggested, then wiped her eyes. 'So much for dancing, though.'

'No,' Blaise said. 'Just dance here. With me.'

Hermione looked at him, stunned.

_'Did I actually say that?'_ Blaise thought, just as shocked.


	25. Chapter 23: What's With Silverwares!

Okay. I've finally got my lazy ass to get off the chair and do it. I'm gonna revamp Matchmaker.

Not the whole thing, I mean, as in turn it into a completely different thing, just edit the chapters one by one. Maybe you won't even notice! It's gonna be the same thing, just with better grammars and less errors.

* * *

'Zabini let me repeat this again. You. Me. Dance?' 

'Yup, totally.'

'You're joking me.'

'Does this look like a joking face to you?'

'As a matter of fact, Zabini, it does.'

'Thank you, Granger. But… well… umm… do you want to?'

_Hell, I do!_ 'Uh… sure… why not?' Hermione replied.

'I think I should warn you about the fact that I'm one of the world's crappiest dancers.'

'So am I, so we're even.'

'Err… Do you want some music?'

'Huh?'

'Y'know… for dancing and… er… stuff…'

'Well, I guess so, since I can't dance without music,' Hermione said.

Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand. 'Let's move closer to the Great Hall, then, so we can hear some of the music.'

Hermione was too flushed to say anything back.

-----------------------

'Not bad, Zabini, not bad…' Hermione commented, impressed. 'Where did you learn to dance?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'Uh… thanks, I guess?'

'Did Viktor dance as well as me?'

'Well…'

'What?'

'…' Hermione flushed. 'I don't really want to judge dancing skills.'

'Suit yourself.'

After a long moment of silence, Blaise cleared his throat.

'Remember when I thought you liked me? Well, I'm over that now. You can… run off with Weasley or something, I don't care.'

Hermione felt a small tinge of hurt. 'I don't run off with people.'

'Sorry for getting you in that old mess, if I wasn't so idiotic…'

'Don't worry about that, it's over, and anyway, you weren't idiotic, you were just-'

_I do care, damn it! If Weasley dares to run off with Granger, he'll die a painful- No no no no no! I don't care!_

'Shut up!' Blaise yelled out.

'Excuse me?' Hermione said, offended.

'No, I didn't mean you! I was… uh… discussing with… umm…' he looked at the floor.

'Mr Floor?'

'Mr Fl- No! I was… umm… talking to myself… in my head.'

Hermione laughed. 'You're so weird, Zabini.'

'So are you.'

'Oh, thank _you_.'

'Umm… can we like, get over this whole "Zabini" thing? Since we're like, kinda close, no, not in that way! As in, like, kinda friends now and all, I thought you could… well…'

Hermione watched him stutter, yet he was still dancing perfectly well.

'As in… I'd prefer it if you'd… y'know, call me "Blaise" instead…'

'Okay, Blaise.'

'No extra emphasis on the name?' Blaise joked.

'Nope. And since I'm calling you Blaise now, you could call me Hermione, I guess.'

'Glad we got that settled out.'

'Hn.'

'Your eyes aren't that puffy anymore. They're almost normal.'

'And what's your point, exactly?'

'Well, I think we should go back into the hall now, and clear people's misunderstanding.'

'Are you sure, Zabini? They might as well be throwing silverwares at you the moment you enter.'

'Good point. You go in first.'

'No! Why don't you?'

'One word: Silverwares.'

'We'll just go in on the same time, then!'

They reached the entrance to the hall, and it seems that nobody was aware of their presence.

Blaise felt Hermione's grip on his arm tighten.

'Relax, if there's gonna be any silverwares flying our way, they'd be heading towards me.'

'You're right, Zabini. I can do this.'

* * *

They stepped into the hall. Everyone glared at Blaise, until they noticed Hermione was next to him. 

Parvati Patil, who was too angry to see Hermione hiding behind Blaise, approached him and slapped him.

'Ouch! What was that for?'

'I'm not impressed, Zabini! You dare hurt our Hermione and-'

'Umm… Parvati? I'm right here…'

'Hermione! What did he do to you! Did he force you to come with him?'

'No! I came on my free will!'

'Oh no, he brainwashed her, too!'

'I'm not brainwashed! We just… struck an agreement, and now everything's all fine and dandy.'

'So… everything's okay?'

'Yeah.'

'Do you feel a bit light-headed? A bit dizzy? Sleepy, perhaps?'

'Parvati, I am NOT brainwashed,' Hermione replied firmly.

'Right. Great… Well, uh… have fun, then.'

Even though no silverwares came their way ('What is it with silverwares!' Blaise remarked), Hermione and Blaise were aware that most people were watching them.

'Bloody hell, when will they stop staring?' Blaise said. 'I'm just sitting down…'

'You think they're still suspicious?' Hermione whispered.

'Uhh… of me torturing you to come back here, or of me brainwashing you, because Patil is still not over it…'

'No, I mean of you… umm… doing the same thing again…'

'I'm not going to,' Blaise said.

'…'

'I solemnly swear that I shall not say anything offensive to you.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep…'

'I can so!'

'How about you revise it to offensive things meant to actually hurt my feelings?'

'Uhh… I'll do that, then.'

Silence again. Blaise was getting used to this.

'Hermione?'

'Uh-huh?' Then Hermione turned towards Blaise.

'I… Umm… I…. Well… Actually… Uh…'


End file.
